


Любовь приходит (иногда дважды)

by kotokoshka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barry's Stage Name is Sebastian Smythe, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Minor Leonard Snart/Axel Walker, Minor Oliver Queen/Roy Harper, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Various other sexual acts, Versatile Barry Allen, Versatile Leonard Snart, Versatile Oliver Queen, eventual polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Барри принял щедрое предложение — сняться в роли Флэша в серии порно-фильмов «Стрела», думая, что у него будет потрясающий шанс поработать вместе с двумя порнозвездами, которыми восхищался с тех пор, как начал карьеру. Но он совсем не ожидал, что окажется вовлеченным во вражду между Оливером Куином и Леонардом Снартом, которые, как выяснилось, знакомы со времен колледжа.И конечно, Барри совсем не думал, что влюбится сразу в обоих и попытается убедить их помириться.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Comes (Sometimes Twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199740) by [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/pseuds/Halzbarry). 



> Новости AVN: Оливер Куин (студия Vigilante) и Леонард Снарт (студия Rogue) готовятся приступить к съемкам нового многосерийного фильма «Стрела», вместе с новичком Себастьяном Смайтом, получившим награду AVN «Прорыв года». Несмотря на слухи о давней вражде Куина и Снарта, ожидается, что этот проект станет самым прибыльным в истории.
> 
> ИЛИ
> 
> АУ, где Барри, Леонард и Оливер — порно-звезды, и Барри волею случая оказывается вовлеченным в сложное прошлое Лена и Оливера.

— Ты такой охуенный, ты в курсе? — прошептал Хартли, уткнувшись Барри прямо в грудь, беспорядочно ерзая и размазывая пот по коже.  
  
Барри был не в состоянии составлять связные предложения или хотя бы произносить отдельные слова, а мог только пытаться дышать и почти беззвучно стонать. Хартли выебал его так, что теперь все тело Барри чувствовало лишь усталость и полное бессилие, и смесь этих ощущений была потрясающе приятной.  
  
— Сцена снята! Отлично, народ, закончили! — прокричал Харрисон Уэллс со своего места напротив съемочной площадки. Тяжело дышащий Барри расслабленно раскинулся на огромной постели — он был весь в поту и сперме своего партнера по съемкам, камеры были направлены на них, а софиты безжалостно светили прямо в лицо.  
  
— Рамон, тебе надо дать повышение! Идея нацепить на Рэтэуэя очки просто гениальная, — похвалил Уэллс, и Барри даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы увидеть на лице Харри довольную улыбку. Дождаться от Уэллса комплимента было почти нереально, даже если ты этого заслуживаешь в полной мере.  
  
Приподняв голову, Барри посмотрел на Хартли, сидящего на другой стороне кровати, — тот тоже выглядел замученным и заебанным. Его очки запотели, лицо покраснело, а на губах играла ухмылка.  
  
— Хорошая работа, Аллен, — сказал ему Хартли, протягивая руку. Барри ответил на рукопожатие, стараясь не обращать внимания на легкую боль, все же Хартли довольно хорошо его трахнул. Для ботаника внешне он трахался уж очень грубо, но Барри не возражал — снятое видео просто обязано стать хитом.  
  
— Спасибо, взаимно. Еще минута, и меня бы не хватило, — лениво усмехнулся Барри.  
  
— Ага. Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя называют  _Флэш_ , — поддразнил Хартли, и было непонятно, то ли это комплимент, то ли он просто издевается. Он вообще был довольно странным парнем.  
  
— Вы двое, шагом марш в душ! — донесся до них крик Уэллса.  
  
— Думаю, не стоит злить начальство. Увидимся, Барри. — Хартли улыбнулся на прощание, сгреб одежду и исчез в коридоре, ведущем в душевые.  
  
Прежде чем Барри успел встать, кто-то бросил на кровать полотенце. Он оглянулся и увидел Циско, который махнул ему, а потом вернулся к проверке одной из камер — наверное, отсматривал снятые кадры.  
  
— Кажется, что у нас есть еще один хит, чувак, — возбужденно произнес Циско.  
  
— Думаешь? — поинтересовался Барри, вытираясь насухо.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Барри. Я снимал твою костлявую задницу еще на заре твоей карьеры. Я  _всегда_ знаю, что зайдет публике. — Циско усмехнулся. Барри отзеркалил его улыбку и подошел к креслу, чтобы забрать висящий на спинке халат.  
  
— Окей, поверю на слово. И моя задница не костлявая, — уколол он в ответ, после чего проверил мобильный и обнаружил два сообщения с напоминанием о семейном обеде от Айрис и три пропущенных от Кейтлин. Последнее его здорово озадачило. Как правило, когда Ронни возвращался на ежемесячный недельный перерыв из своей строительно-технической фирмы на севере, Кейтлин была недоступна от слова совсем.  
  
— Тебе Кейтлин не звонила? — спросил он у Циско.  
  
Тот выудил телефон, ткнул в него пальцем и озадаченно уставился на экран.  
  
— Нет, но она прислала странное сообщение. Говорит, что ей срочно нужно поговорить с тобой. — Циско показал Барри сообщение, и на его лице отразилась непритворная паника.  
Барри вспомнил, когда последний раз Кейтлин так упорно пыталась до него дозвониться. Тогда у двоих его партнеров по только что начавшимся съемкам обнаружили ЗППП, и Кейт чуть было не спалила студию дотла, пока пыталась найти Барри и прекратить злосчастные съемки. Ко всеобщему счастью, она успела вовремя.  
  
Но, несмотря на обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, Кейтлин оказывала Барри посильную помощь в работе и карьере. Это был один из немногих плюсов иметь слегка нервного врача в качестве личного менеджера.  
  
— Надеюсь, ничего плохого не случилось. Это их с Ронни личная неделя, она никогда не нарушает правило, — заметил Барри.  
  
— Я думаю, ты сам сможешь у нее спросить, потому что я слышу ее шаги, — только и успел сказать Циско. Барри сам услышал знакомое цоканье каблуков, а потом и голос Кейтлин — судя по ее тону и упоминанию «ужина поздно вечером», она говорила с Ронни.  
  
Когда Кейтлин наконец появилась на площадке, Барри убедился в том, что она точно беседовала с Ронни — Кейтлин хихикала и улыбалась.  
  
Черт, почему же она так упрямо названивала?  
  
— Люблю тебя, пока, — сладким голосом сказала Кейтлин, прежде чем повесить трубку.  
  
— Привет, Кейт, — поздоровался Барри. Почти мгновенно улыбка на лице его менеджера испарилась без следа.  
  
— Боже мой, где ты был? Ты видел мои звонки? Я оборвала телефон! — она тут же засыпала Барри вопросами.  
  
— Телефон стоял на беззвучном, была середина съемок. Эм, мне стоит извиниться за… то, что я не нарушал правила? — Он окончательно запутался. Кейтлин ничего не сказала, снова сосредоточилась на телефоне и начала быстро печатать. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего, но у меня важные новости, и их стоит обсудить. Ты закончил съемки?  
  
— Э-э-э, да, мы свернулись пару минут назад.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда — в бар. Я угощаю. Циско, ты с нами.  
  
— Стоп, что? — Циско снова отвлекся от камеры.  
  
— Давай одевайся, у нас мало времени, — бросила Кейтлин. Барри и Циско обменялись непонимающими взглядами и одновременно пожали плечами.  
  
Барри предпочел не навлекать на себя гнев своего менеджера, поэтому резво побежал в душ, проскочив мимо Хартли, который голым фланировал по коридору, видимо, забив на главное правило студии Meta Zone — «актеры появляются обнаженными только на съемочной площадке или во время подготовки к съемкам». Хартли был одним из тех, кто время от времени не следовал правилам.  
  
— Эй, Аллен, один вопрос, — окликнул он Барри.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— У Рамона есть кто-нибудь?  
  
Вопрос застал Барри врасплох, но он всеми силами постарался скрыть замешательство.  
  
— Ммм, может быть, но я не уверен. Лучше спроси у него сам.  
  
Хартли пожал плечами и удалился, а Барри так и продолжил стоять столбом. Наверное, он мог бы сказать Циско, что Хартли, судя по всему, собирается в ближайшее время залезть к нему в штаны, но он понятия не имел, как Циско к этому отнесется.  
  


***

  
  
В баре было спокойнее обычного. Кейтлин, Барри и Циско уселись за свой любимый столик — довольно близко к бару, но достаточно далеко от всяких приставучих пьяниц.  
  
— Окей, ты вытащила нас из студии и привела в бар, так что за важные новости? — спросил Барри, допивая пиво.  
  
— Мы к этому вернемся, сначала введите меня в курс дела. Как съемки? Хартли и правда придурок, как о нем говорят? — прервала его Кейтлин.  
  
— Все прошло отлично. В смысле Хартли слегка грубоват, но я и раньше с таким сталкивался, так что никаких проблем. Думаю, что вся эта ботанская грубость поможет поднять продажи видео, — ответил Барри.  
  
— Кстати да, у меня еще и фотографии есть, дополнительные материалы. Думаю, что Барри и его костлявая задница снова появятся на главной странице сайта, — добавил Циско.  
  
— Я же сказал, она не костлявая! Я бы не попал в топ боттомов AVN* в прошлом году, будь она костлявой, — съехидничал Барри, гаденько улыбаясь.  
  
— Начнешь выебываться — разленишься напрочь, — парировал Циско.  
  
— Кстати, о «выебываться» — Хартли про тебя спрашивал.  
  
Лицо Циско на мгновение стало непроницаемым, а затем он подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— И что этот придурок хотел про меня узнать?  
  
— Спрашивал, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь. Наверное, собирается испробовать свою магию на тебе, — пояснил Барри.  
  
— Ну я в курсе, что многие парни и девушки хотят присесть на член к неподражаемому и гениальному фотографу Циско Рамону, но это не так просто сделать. — Рамон выразительно поиграл бровями.  
  
— Ну не знаю, Циско, я вполне могу представить вас вместе. Он только с тобой не ведет себя как редкостный говнюк, — заметила Кейтлин.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я еще больший придурок? Ну-ну. Этот недоумок постоянно критикует ракурс, с которого я снимаю, заставляет все переделывать и по сто раз редактировать готовый материал. И он единственный зовет меня  _Цискито_ , а я это просто ненавижу.  
  
Барри и Кейтлин ухмыльнулись, глядя друг на друга.  
  
— Ага, он тебя дразнит и придумал тебе кличку, как у собачки. Ну просто полнейший придурок, — сострил Барри.  
  
— Говорите что хотите. Я не собираюсь с ним трахаться.  
  
— Ну мало ли. А если ты вдруг захочешь встать по другую сторону камеры, то у тебя точно будет группа поддержки, — вставил Барри.  
  
— Какая чудная лесть! Но мои таланты лучше проявлять в технической стороне вопроса, поверь.  
  
— Давай, Циско, один раз! Я даже могу стать твоим партнером. Ты даже позы сам сможешь выбрать! — Барри идиотски осклабился и понизил голос до сладострастного шепота.  
  
— Нет уж, пожалуй, я буду продолжать снимать твой голый зад.  
  
Кейтлин специально с силой хлопнула стаканом по столу, привлекая внимание Барри и Циско — ее широкая улыбка моментально сбила их нахальный настрой.  
  
— Что-то не так, Кейтлин?  
  
— Нет, просто это идеальный переход к моим новостям.  
  
— Наконец-то! Ну и что же это? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Барри.  
  
— В общем, я была дома с Ронни, и я знаю, я говорила, что не проверяю почту, но тебе стоит сказать спасибо судьбе, что сегодня я туда залезла. Потому что мы получили шикарное предложение от студии Vigilante, и я не думаю, что мы вообще можем позволить себе отказываться, — провозгласила Кейтлин.  
  
— Стоп, погоди, ты имеешь в виду студию Vigilante, ту самую, которая выигрывала звание лучшей порностудии четыре года подряд? — полузадушенно переспросил Циско.  
  
— Циско, студия Vigilante всего одна! — сердито сказала Кейтлин, не заметив, что Циско вообще-то шутил.  
  
Барри был поражен. Конечно, порноиндустрия никогда не была работой его мечты, но один из его бывших уговорил его попробовать снять пару видео, когда они еще учились в колледже, и оказалось, что камера Барри любит. К тому времени он как раз успел закончить учебу и получить бакалавра судебной медицины, так что смог подписать свой первый контракт с Meta Zone. Через два года после этого Барри стал одним из самых успешных актеров индустрии гей-порно.  
  
Когда дело доходило до порно, студия Vigilante была лучшей из лучших, особенно в том, что касалось гей-видео или роликов с бисексуалами. Они были лучшими производителями видео для взрослых, и, что греха таить, с ними хотели работать абсолютно все. Барри бы нагло соврал, если б сказал, что никогда не мечтал получить подобное предложение.  
  
— Это восхитительно! — Барри поперхнулся словами, стараясь приглушить свои детские восторги. — И что они предлагают?  
  
Кейтлин сдержанно откашлялась, с трудом сдерживая широкую улыбку, которая так и норовила прорваться через беспристрастную маску на ее лице.  
  
— Мне написал агент Оливера Куина… и они хотели бы снять тебя в своем новом проекте — это огромный многосерийный фильм!  
  
У Барри отвисла челюсть, а Циско едва не выплюнул пиво изо рта прямо на стол.  
  
— Да ну нахер! — воскликнул Циско. — Оливер Куин хочет сниматься с Барри? Да ладно!  
  
— Ты, наверное, шутишь. Оливер Куин, который отказался от состояния Куин Консолидейтед ради съемок в порно… хочет сниматься со мной?  
  
Кейтлин взволнованно кивнула и протянула Барри телефон, чтобы он сам прочел письмо.  
  
— Судя по тексту письма, Оливер Куин был настолько впечатлен твоим последним фильмом, что ты был первым кандидатом на роль в их новом проекте.  
  
— Чувак, соглашайся. Съемки с Оливером Куином превратят тебя в принца от мира порнографии! — вскрикнул Циско.  
  
— Так, ладно, давай ты расскажешь о проекте перед тем, как мы тут все коллективно чокнемся. — Барри все же пытался сохранить остаток рассудка. Он улыбался от уха до уха, но все равно должен был узнать подробности и убедиться в том, что проект включает в себя приемлемые для него действия. У него уже был печальный опыт согласия на съемки, о которых он ровным счетом ничего не знал, и он больше не хотел наступать на эти грабли.  
  
— По всей видимости, это что-то вроде супергероики. Они хотят взять Оливера как Стрелу, а тебя — как Флэша. Сделать супергеройский дуэт — с порно, что-то типа этого, — пояснила Кейтлин.  
  
Барри никогда в жизни не смог бы отказаться от съемок с Оливером Куином. Оливер устроил знатную шумиху, когда публично объявил о желании стать частью порноиндустрии, потому что он был наследником огромной империи Куин Консолидейтед. Оливер взял порноиндустрию штурмом и выигрывал награду за наградой уже несколько лет подряд. В его резюме входило и гетеросексуальное порно, гей и би, и даже несколько БДСМ-сцен, которые Барри тайно хранил на флешке — он вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет найти что-то столь же горячее.  
  
— Все, что им нужно знать, это в деле ты или нет.  
  
Кейтлин и Циско наклонились ближе к столу, ожидая его ответа. А Барри просто с головой ухнул в свои мысли. Они с Оливером будут заниматься сексом на камеру. Забыли про деньги и славу, он мечтал сниматься с Оливером Куином, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что это когда-нибудь станет реальностью, даже если учитывать тот факт, что сам Барри — звезда гей-порно. Но сейчас этот чертов шанс был у него под носом, и Барри будет полным идиотом, если откажется.  
  
— Я в деле.  
  
Кейтлин и Циско радостно вскрикнули в унисон, а Барри просто улыбнулся и рассмеялся.  
  
— О боже, мне нужно отправить им письмо по электронке, сказать, что ты согласен! Барри Аллен, твоя карьера рванет в гору, поверь, — широко улыбаясь, сказала Кейтлин.  
  
— Тогда мне нужна парочка порций праздничных шотов! — сказал Циско, оглядываясь на бар. Он встал и направился за алкоголем, а Барри все еще торчал в собственных мыслях.  
  
Он собирается заняться сексом с Оливером Куином. У кого еще мечты  _так_ воплощаются в реальность, а?


	2. Chapter 2

Студия Vigilante была огромной или, по крайней мере, гораздо больше, чем Барри себе представлял, хоть он и знал, что студия являлась гигантом порноиндустрии. Снаружи трехэтажное здание выглядело как неприметный дом в лесу, будто странная декорация для съемок, что было удивительно, учитывая весь тот бизнес, который крутился внутри.  
  
Через неделю после новостей от Кейтлин Фелисити Смоук назначила им встречу для обсуждения деталей проекта. Барри проснулся утром с осознанием, что именно сегодня он встретится с Оливером Куином и президентом самой лучшей в мире порностудии. По словам Кейт, возможно, им даже придется сделать пару тестовых снимков, чтобы убедиться, что между ним и Оливером на экране будет достаточно химии — этого Барри раньше не делал никогда.  
  
Пройдя через главные двери студии, он чувствовал себя странно, будто вошел не в порностудию, а в громадный офис. Барри казался себе маленьким, пока бесцельно слонялся по первому этажу в ожидании Кейтлин и глазел по сторонам.  
  
Женщина за стойкой ресепшена подозрительно косилась в его сторону, но не сделала попыток выпроводить его восвояси, что Барри счел хорошим знаком. Наконец появилась раздраженная Кейтлин.  
  
— Барри, поверить не могу, ты вообще проверял, с кем согласился сниматься на следующей неделе? — прошипела она.  
  
Барри нервно оглянулся и пожал плечами. Кейтлин постоянно читала ему лекции насчет безалаберности, когда речь шла о тонкостях контрактов. Но он сам предпочитал знать лишь то, куда ехать и когда, остальное его не особо волновало, но зато волновало его личного менеджера.  
  
— Это Тони, Барри. Ты почти подписался на съемки с ним.  
  
— Погоди, Тони Вудворт, который доставал меня в школе? Он полный идиот, я уверен, что он меня ненавидит со времен начальной школы. У меня еще синяки остались после того, как он вбивал мою рожу в шкафчик, — вспомнил Барри. — Я и не знал, что Meta Zone его наняла.  
  
— Может, это тебя научит читать контракты перед тем, как подписывать. Скажи спасибо, что я отменила эту проклятую съемку.  
  
— Я думал, что такие договоренности отменить нельзя...  
  
Кейтлин криво улыбнулась.  
  
— Можно, если твоего партнера не проверяли загодя, к счастью, Тони не из тех, кто следует правилам. В этом месяце он не сдавал тест на ЗППП, так что до следующего месяца он не имеет права сниматься.  
  
— Не знаю, радоваться ли мне или расстраиваться за этого парня, — сказал Барри, озвучивая свои мысли.  
  
— Поверь, ты бы гораздо больше расстроился, если б вам пришлось сниматься. Ну хватит про Тони. Мы собираемся прямо сейчас встретиться с  _Оливером Куином и Фелисити Смоук_ , — прошептала Кейтлин. От волнения ее лицо заалело, но она все равно пыталась держаться невозмутимой.  
  
— Ты, по-моему, больше меня переживаешь из-за этой встречи, — ехидно прокомментировал Барри.  
  
— Оливер Куин привлекательный, как и Фелисити Смоук. Она вице-президент Палмер Технолоджис, но ее ждет повышение, судя по слухам о том, что Палмер Технолоджис покупают акции Куин Консолидейтед. Она прямо икона, — сказала Кейтлин, ее глаза светились неприкрытым обожанием.  
  
— Ладно, если она вице-президент многомиллиардной компании, почему она руководит карьерой Оливера?  
  
— Не знаю. Спросишь у нее сам. — С этими словами Кейтлин направилась к ресепшену, а Барри поспешил за ней.  
  
— Кейтлин Сноу и Барри Аллен. У нас назначена встреча с мисс Смоук и мистером Куином, — сказала она.  
  
Женщина за стойкой неприязненно оглядела Кейтлин — точно таким же взглядом она до этого смотрела в сторону Барри. Набрав что-то на клавиатуре, она повернулась к ним, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
  
— Простите, но вас в списке визитеров нет.  
  
Кейтлин сдержанно улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
— Простите, это невозможно. У меня есть письмо от мисс Смоук, в котором конкретно указаны дата и время.  
  
Самодовольство на лице женщины сменилось раздражением.  
  
— Если вам не назначено, то я не могу вас пропустить. Вы можете связаться с мисс Смоук и договориться о визите в другое время.  
  
Обида на лице Кейтлин застала Барри врасплох, и он поспешил приобнять ее.  
  
— Это смешно. Я могу показать вам письмо! — не отставала Сноу.  
  
— Правила есть правила, мисс. Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас выпроводили, я прошу вас уйти.  
  
Барри совсем не хотел, чтобы их выпроваживали, особенно если это будет включать в себя приезд копов — Джо точно не понравится, если его приемного сына арестуют прямо в порностудии. У него и так достаточно проблем из-за профессии Барри.  
  
Но ситуация не успела накалиться до предела, потому что в холле появилась женщина с белокурыми волосами, стянутыми в высокий хвост. Она вышла из лифта и сразу направилась прямо к ресепшену.  
  
— Простите за опоздание, нужно было срочно позвонить инвесторам. Вы, должно быть, Кейтлин и Барри! — воскликнула она. Барри сначала смутился, но потом посмотрел на Кейтлин, которая светилась, будто лампочка, и понял, что это и есть знаменитая Фелисити.  
  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями. Барри украдкой взглянул на Кейтлин — она выглядела так, будто вот-вот взорвется от переизбытка эмоций. Последний раз она так улыбалась, когда они с Ронни обручились.  
  
— Мисс Смоук, для меня большая честь встретиться с вами! Я влюблена в то, что вы делаете для Палмер Технолоджис и поражаюсь тому, как вы организовываете свое время, успевая работать с карьерой Оливера Куина, — протараторила Кейтлин. Речь с запинками с головой выдавала ее волнение.  
  
— О, с этим нет никаких проблем! А вы умудряетесь одновременно заниматься исследованиями и работать менеджером Барри. И давайте без церемоний! — Фелисити улыбнулась, глядя на вышеупомянутого Барри. — И конечно, я много слышала о тебе. Боссы и Оливер буквально бредят тобой уже несколько недель!  
  
— Правда? — удивился Барри.  
  
— Абсолютная! Мы с Оливером твои большие поклонники! — Фелисити осеклась и смешно всплеснула руками, будто пожалела об опрометчиво брошеных словах. — В смысле поклонники твоей профессиональной работы, а не в том, что мы смотрим твои видео и… вот черт.  
  
Барри и Кейтлин озадаченно переглянулись, а Фелисити засмущалась еще больше. Она раздраженно вздохнула, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
  
— Я пытаюсь сказать, что ты очень талантливый и прекрасно справляешься, и мы очень рады, что ты согласился поработать с нами.  
  
— Да, спасибо… — пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Пойдемте в конференц-зал. — Фелисити проводила их в лифт, и Барри успел заметить, что Кейтлин на прощание показала язык женщине на ресепшене.  
  
— Для порностудии это место слишком шикарное внутри. Я себя странно тут чувствую, — со смешком сказал Барри. — Сколько же стоит аренда этого огромного здания?  
  
Фелисити улыбнулась. Лифт звякнул и остановился на третьем этаже.  
  
— О, мы его не арендуем, студия Vigilante им владеет. Выкупили его у одной разорившейся фирмы.  
  
— Наверняка оно стоило целое состояние, — заметила Кейтлин, глазея по сторонам.  
  
— Ну да, но когда мы стали работать с Оливером, это принесло дополнительный доход. Плюс Палмер Технолоджис инвестировали средства, так что все хорошо, — пояснила Фелисити.  
  
Барри закашлялся, его застали врасплох такие откровения.  
  
— Погоди, ты имеешь в виду, что Vigilante работает на средства миллиардной компании?  
  
— Это один из экстравагантных бизнес-проектов Рэя, он очень выгодный.  
  
— Ты не будешь против, если я спрошу, почему ты решила стать менеджером Оливера? — осторожно поинтересовалась Кейтлин.  
  
Фелисити распахнула дверь в конференц-зал и пригласила их войти. В зале они устроились за большим столом из красного дерева.  
  
— Я начинала в Куин Консолидейтед, где и познакомилась с Оливером. Он, конечно, технически подкован, но ему требовалась помощь в разработке личного сайта. Именно так я узнала, что он запустил собственное вебкам шоу.  
  
До Барри доходили слухи о вебкам шоу Оливера, он даже видел один ролик, пока все они не исчезли из сети. Барри соврал, если бы сказал, что этот ролик был его самым любимым, но все равно. Когда Оливер официально стал работать в порноиндустрии, все следы его вебкам деятельности исчезли из интернета.  
  
— Значит, ты раньше других узнала о том, что он занимается съемками в порно? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Да, я помогла ему привести видео в порядок, чтобы отправить в Vigilante, таким образом я оказалась его менеджером. Мать Оливера его чуть не убила, когда узнала, что он уходит из компании ради порно. Сначала его поддерживали только Диг и я.  
  
— Диг? — озадаченно переспросил Барри.  
  
— Ой, прости, Диг это Диггл, Джон Диггл. Телохранитель Оливера, его лучший друг и второй менеджер. Когда Оливер начал карьеру, нас было всего трое.  
  
— А теперь он многомиллионная звезда с собственной линией секс-игрушек, туалетной водой и даже нижним бельем, так что сработались вы хорошо, — констатировала улыбающаяся Кейтлин.  
  
— Все благодаря моему дару убеждения и, признает он это или нет, деловой хватке Рэя. — Фелисити глубоко вздохнула, но улыбнулась, вспоминая что-то. — Оливер не любит заниматься повседневными делами. Ему просто нравится сниматься. Это странно, потому что мало людей хотят строить карьеру в порноиндустрии, но Оливер один из них.  
  
— А где мистер Куин? — спросил Барри, оглядывая конференц-зал с таким видом, будто Оливер притаился где-то под стулом.  
  
Фелисити проверила телефон и нахмурилась.  
  
— Сегодня утром у него была съемка, но она должна была к этому времени закончиться. — Она фыркнула и начала набирать сообщение. — Мне, конечно, неудобно такое предлагать, но… Барри, может, ты сходишь в съемочный павильон?  
  
— Конечно. Только я не знаю, куда идти, я здесь ни разу не был, — напомнил Барри.  
  
— Все просто: на лифте спустишься на цокольный этаж., а потом налево. Он должен быть там. Если кто-нибудь будет задавать вопросы, скажешь, что ты со мной и Рэем.  
  
— Хорошо, я быстро вернусь.  
  
— Спасибо, Барри. Я бы и сама сходила, но Рэй придет в любой момент, а я бы не хотела оставлять тебя и Кейтлин с ним наедине вот так сразу.  
  
Барри кивнул и вышел и зала, направляясь к лифту. По дороге он почувствовал на себе странные взгляды людей, которые ехали вместе с ним. Когда он вышел на цокольном этаже, то удивился — обстановка была как в фильме ужасов — шершавый бетонный пол и тусклый свет лампочек под потолком.  
  
Повернув налево, как сказала Фелисити, Барри понял, что слышит признаки жизни. Звуки доносились из-за слегка потрескавшихся двойных дверей, и Барри здраво рассудил, что, скорее всего, именно там и найдет Оливера. Приоткрыв одну из створок, он осторожно заглянул внутрь; голоса стали четче — голоса двух мужчин, но это было всего лишь полбеды — когда Барри понял, на  _что_ смотрит, то его ноги подкосились, а в голове помутнело.  
  
За дверями было что-то вроде просторной спальни с черной мебелью, слабым освещением… а на широкой кровати лежал обнаженный Рой Харпер, еще одна звезда студии Vigilante, его руки были связаны за спиной.  
  
Но больше всего внимание приковывал совсем не Рой и не мрачная обстановка комнаты, а обнаженный Оливер Куин, сидевший на кровати между ног Роя. Дыхание Барри сбилось, и он сразу же пожалел о своем опрометчивом решении надеть сегодня более строгие брюки — от разворачивающегося перед ним действия его член сразу же встал, и это было очень заметно. Из-за спины Оливера он не мог видеть многого, но по движениям и звукам было понятно, что Оливер трахает Роя Харпера.  
  
И у Оливера Куина была просто  _охуенная задница._  
  
Один оператор кружил вокруг постели, а двое других стояли неподвижно. Режиссер был так сосредоточен на съемке, что, когда Барри тихонько проскользнул в павильон, даже не повернул головы.  
  
— Цвет, — услышал он голос Оливера.  
  
Барри стало стыдно. Это неписаное правило — никаких посторонних на площадке, особенно тех, кто работает на другие студии. Но его взгляд был намертво прикован к сцене — к тому, как ритмично двигались блестящие под софитами бедра Оливера, когда он глубоко толкался в Роя.  
  
Сам Рой беспорядочно стонал и подрагивал всем телом, но Барри смог расслышать его слабое «зеленый», и Барри понял, что стал свидетелем настоящей БДСМ-сцены с Оливером Куином. Вживую, блядь.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихим шепотом ответил Оливер. Его голос звучал совершенно спокойно, несмотря на довольно энергичные движения — настоящий профессионализм во всей красе.  
  
— Пожалуйста… сэр, могу ли я кончить? — умолял Рой.  
  
— Ты готов? — спросил Оливер завораживающе высокомерным тоном.  
  
Барри видел, как лицо и тело Роя залила краска — он выгибал спину, буквально корчась от того, как интенсивно росло удовольствие внутри него.  
  
Господи, Барри отдал бы все, чтобы сейчас быть на его месте.  
  
— Да, сэр, пожа-а-алуйста! — еще отчаяннее заскулил Рой.  
  
— Кончай, — приказал Оливер.  
  
Барри не думал, что человеческое тело способно так выгибаться — Роя буквально выкрутило долгой судорогой, его грудь дрожала, а глаза закатились. Оливер прекрасным отточенным движением снял презерватив и бросил его на пол.  
  
Когда Роя отпустил крышесносный оргазм, и он снова смог упасть на кровать, тяжело дыша, Барри смог разглядеть, что все его лицо было мокрым от пота.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Режиссер поднялся с места и коротко махнул рукой.  
  
— Снято. Хорошая работа. На записи все должно быть отлично.  
  
В комнате резко врубился свет, и Барри попытался улизнуть, пока его кто-нибудь не заметил. Но, как и обычно, блядский шнурок на его кроссовке развязался, Барри наступил на него, запнулся и впечатался носом в дверь.  
  
Обхватив дверную ручку и на все лады проклиная собственную неуклюжесть, Барри выпрямился. На него таращились все, включая и Оливера Куина.  
  
— Ты вообще кто? — возмущенно спросил режиссер, в котором Барри узнал известного в кругах порноиндустрии Малкольма Мерлина.  
  
— О, простите, Фелисити послала меня сюда найти мистера Куина, — пролепетал Барри. Он почувствовал, что его сердце пропустило удар, когда Оливер Куин ухмыльнулся и направился прямо к нему, а то, что он был голым, только усугубляло плачевное состояние Барри и его вставшего члена.  
  
— Барри Аллен, верно? Или ты предпочитаешь Себастьян Смайт? — спросил Оливер.  
  
— Барри Аллен подойдет, — нервно сказал он, оглядываясь, будто там были еще какие-то Барри Аллены. Ему стало дурно, когда Оливер кивнул и накинул на плечи халат, скрывая свое обнаженное тело, но это быстро сменилось осознанием того, что Оливер Куин знал его имя.  
  
Куин протянул ему руку.  
  
— Я рад наконец-то с тобой познакомиться.  
  
— Да, я тоже. — Его мозг потерял функциональность, стоило Барри лишь взглянуть в ярко-голубые глаза Оливера и увидеть его белозубую улыбку, которая была еще прекраснее вблизи.  
  
Повисла пауза, и до Барри не сразу дошло, что он все еще держит руку Оливера. Очухался он, только когда понял, что его зовут по имени.  
  
— Барри, может, отпустишь мою руку?  
  
— Боже, черт, прости! Меня как обухом по голове ударило! — он тут же рассыпался в извинениях.  
  
— Оливер, я в душ, ты идешь? — позвал его Рой, стоящий в дверях.  
  
— Да, сейчас, — кивнул ему Оливер, после чего снова повернулся к Барри и зачем-то хлопнул его по плечу. — Дай мне пятнадцать минут, я вернусь и пойдем наверх.  
  
Барри кивнул и слабо улыбнулся. Оливер ушел вслед за Роем, оставив его одного стоять и озираться по сторонам.  
  
Мда, его вылазка на съемочную площадку могла закончиться гораздо хуже. Единственным минусом первой встречи с Оливером Куином была очень заметная эрекция. По крайней мере, когда Барри будет смотреть новое видео Оливера, у него еще будут свежи воспоминания — ведь он видел все это вживую. Теперь оставалось только выжить, пока они будут добираться до конференц-зала и молиться, чтобы его эрекция исчезла как можно быстрее.


	3. Chapter 3

Верный своему слову Оливер вернулся через пятнадцать минут, и Барри был, мягко говоря, впечатлен тем, что он успел так быстро принять душ и переодеться. Он прекрасно выглядел в простом свитере с V-образным вырезом и джинсах.  
  
Барри сидел в углу съемочной площадки, и, когда появился Оливер, качественно делал вид, что крайне сосредоточен на игре  _Candy Crush._  
  
— Готов? — спросил его Оливер.  
  
— Да… я все равно проиграл.  _Candy Crush_  становится пиздецки сложной с каждым уровнем, — вздохнул Барри, потеряв последнюю жизнь.  
  
— Еще одна причина, почему я в нее не играю, — ухмыльнулся Оливер.  
  
Барри пошел за ним по направлению к лифту. Какое-то время они молчали, что было довольно неловко. У Барри был миллион вопросов, которые ему хотелось задать Оливеру, но он прекрасно понимал, что это превратиться в лавину, стоит ему только открыть рот.  
  
К счастью, Оливер оказался более уверенным в себе и начал разговор первым.  
  
— Итак, Барри… как давно ты этим занимаешься?  
  
— Лет пять примерно. Я снялся в нескольких видео со своим бывшим, когда мы учились в колледже — заплатили сносно. В итоге я понравился студии, и они предложили мне контракт, — пояснил Барри.  
  
— Твой бывший, ага, — пробормотал Оливер. Почему-то то, как он произнес эту фразу, показалось Барри грубым, будто он рассказал о чем-то плохом из своего прошлого. — Он еще в деле?  
  
— Нет. Ему не особо нравилось, что у меня гораздо больше прослушиваний. Мы расстались через несколько месяцев после того, как начали сниматься, и он бросил это дело, — ответил Барри.  
  
Вопрос был неуместным, но Барри решил не заострять на этом внимание, а то вдруг затронет какую-нибудь больную тему.  
  
Но Оливер просто кивнул, и когда двери открылись, они оба молча вышли наружу. Барри было неловко находиться в лифте с одним из своих кумиров, от которого он бессовестно тащился. Он пытался заставить себя фильтровать свои мысли и фразы, но чем дольше длилось молчание, тем сложнее ему было сдерживаться… и наконец  _плотину прорвало_.  
  
— Сцена, которую вы сейчас снимали, была напряженной, но было здорово посмотреть, как вы работаете, — начал Барри.  
  
Оливер едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я фанат ваших БДСМ-сцен, думаю, что то, что вы отыгрываете все по-настоящему — с границами, стоп-словами и пределами… это здорово! Обществу необходимо видеть, что такая звезда, как вы, принимает надлежащие меры предосторожности и заботится о партнере… — Барри начал запинаться и из-за нервозности говорил, проглатывая окончания слов.  
  
— Ты всегда так тараторишь? — спросил Оливер, внимательно разглядывая Барри пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
  
— Простите. Так всегда бывает, когда я нервничаю и волнуюсь.  
  
— И что именно ты сейчас чувствуешь?  
  
Барри пожал плечами.  
  
— И то и другое. Не каждый день оказываешься рядом со своими кумирами.  
  
Это замечание будто пробило практически непроницаемую броню Оливера, и он ухмыльнулся, отчего Барри смутился и покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
Лифт снова остановился на третьем этаже, и они очутились у входа в конференц-зал.  
  
— Ты не должен нервничать. Я видел твои ролики, ты очень талантлив, Барри.  
  
Барри, к своему стыду, ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ла-а-дно, не буду врать, наверное, это лучший комплимент, который я когда-либо получал. Спасибо. Конечно, мои съемки — это ничто по сравнению с тем, что делаете вы, но я все равно ими горжусь.  
  
— И ты должен. Мы бы не предложили тебе сниматься в нашем проекте, если бы ты не работал со мной на одном уровне, — заверил его Оливер.  
  
— Вау, это очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Куин, — сказал Барри.  
  
— Прекрасно. И пожалуйста, называй меня Оливер. Мистер Куин — это мой отец. — Перед тем как войти в конференц-зал, Оливер снова ухмыльнулся. За дверями Кейтлин, Фелисити и какой-то незнакомый Барри мужчина вели светскую беседу.  
  
— Вот вы где! — воскликнула Фелисити, кидая радостный, но в то же время возмущенный взгляд на Оливера.  
  
— Съемка закончилась, прости, я опоздал, — извинился Оливер.  
  
Мужчина рядом с Фелисити и Кейтлин широко улыбнулся, заметив их, поднялся и решительно протянул Барри руку.  
  
— Рад наконец-то познакомиться! Благодаря вам этот проект будет фантастическим! — взволнованно произнес он.  
  
Довольная Фелисити подошла к ним — она показалась Барри совсем вымотанной, видимо, из-за чрезмерного энтузиазма этого знакомого ему мужчины.  
  
— Барри, это Рэй Палмер, исполнительный директор Палмер Технолоджис. Рэй, это Барри, также известный как Себастьян Смайт, — представила она.  
  
Барри выпучил глаза и почувствовал, что опять позорно краснеет.  
  
— Вы Рэй Палмер? Генеральный директор миллиардной компании, Рэй Палмер?  
  
— Да, это я. А также — президент студии Vigilante, которая, собственно, и является причиной, почему я здесь. И зови меня просто Рэй, — ответил Палмер, отпуская руку Барри.  
Барри краем уха услышал, как вздохнул Оливер — он оглянулся украдкой и заметил, что тот все еще улыбается. Рэй же уже не светился лампочкой, как минуту раньше.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Рэй, — поприветствовал его Оливер.  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
Они переглянулись, и Барри, пойманный между ними как под перекрестным огнем, почувствовал себя странно. Он посмотрел на Кейтлин, и она недоуменно нахмурилась и пожала плечами, показывая, что она тоже озадачена странным напряжением, повисшим в воздухе. Барри показалось, что между Рэем и Оливером происходило нечто не очень хорошее, и его подозрения только подтвердились, когда Фелисити кашлянула и сурово их оглядела.  
  
— Может, присядем и обсудим съемки? — предложила она.  
  
Оливер и Рэй кивнули почти синхронно, и все трое заняли свои места — Барри рядом с Кейтлин, Оливер — во главе стола так, чтобы сидеть прямо напротив Рэя.  
  
— Раз все здесь, то я хочу сначала поговорить о самой идее съемок, чтобы убедиться, что все на сто процентов согласны и все в порядке, прежде чем мы двинемся дальше, — начала Фелисити. Она повернулась к Рэю и жестом предложила ему продолжить. Он с радостью принял бразды правления, а Фелисити щелкнула пультом, включая проектор под потолком.  
На экране появилась презентация — на первой странице было жирным шрифтом написано «Стрела».  
  
— Идея фильма заключается в том, что вы будете играть супергероев, чьи имена вы носите, работая в этой индустрии. Оливер будет Стрелой, а Барри —  _Флэшем_ , как бы отсылка к твоему званию победителя Porn Wars три года подряд, — объяснил Рэй, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.  
  
Барри смущенно улыбнулся и почувствовал, как его щеки опять покраснели. На Porn Wars у него была адски сложная задача — заставить кончить одного из ветеранов порноиндустрии. Барри победил остальных восьмерых претендентов, успев довести того парня до оргазма за восемь минут. Барри становился чемпионом три года, поэтому и получил свое прозвище  _Флэш_.  
  
Фелисити нажала на кнопку, и на экране появилось изображение супергеройских костюмов, которые выглядели удивительно реалистично для съемок порно.  
  
— Палмер Технолоджис разработали два костюма. Конечно, они будут легко сниматься, когда необходимо, но мы хотим, чтобы это было здорово и казалось как можно более реалистичным, — добавила Фелисити.  
  
— И, конечно, чрезвычайно возбуждающим. Поэтому мы и хотим снимать тебя, Барри, — добавил Рэй.  
  
— И что Барри будет делать в фильме, помимо того, что он будет  _Флэшем_? — спросила Кейтлин, пальцами изображая кавычки для дополнительного акцента.  
  
— Мы хотим подчеркнуть контраст между Оливером и Барри. Стрела — суровый, несгибаемый и загадочный супергерой, а Флэш — его противоположность. Веселый, кокетливый даже и соблазнительный, да. Если собрать их вместе, выйдет просто отличный порнофильм, — ответил ей Рэй.  
  
Оливер закатил глаза и застонал.  
  
— Это самое глупое, что я когда-либо слышал.  
  
— А я думаю, что это круто! — не сдержался Барри. Все повернулись к нему, но он чувствовал лишь взгляд Оливера. — В смысле я про супергероев, даже если это не Супермен. Я бы убил кого-нибудь, чтобы сыграть супергероя, даже в порно!  
  
— Именно такой энтузиазм нам нужен! — воскликнул Рэй. Его реакция заставила Оливера снова закатить глаза и еще громче вздохнуть, тем самым заработав еще один уничтожающий взгляд от Фелисити — наверное, она своими взглядами могла убивать.  
  
— Окей. Идея многообещающая. Что насчет сюжета и кто еще из актеров будет задействован в съемках? — спросила Кейтлин, листая ежедневник.  
  
Фелисити снова нажала на пульт, и появился еще один костюм — с узкими черными штанами и курткой, похожей на парку.  
  
— Главным злодеем фильма будет тот, кого мы будем называть Капитан Холод. Он отмороженный и безжалостный главный враг Флэша и Стрелы, — пояснил Рэй.  
  
Оливер вдруг заинтересовался этой частью — выпрямился так, будто кол проглотил, и уставился на Рэя колючим взглядом.  
  
— А кого мы собираемся пригласить на роль Капитана Холода? — подозрительно спросил он.  
  
Барри вдруг заметил, что Фелисити занервничала, и Оливер тоже — на его лице появилось непонятное раздражение, будто он услышал что-то неприятное. Рэй же казался довольным и расслабленным, он даже до сих пор возбужденно ухмылялся.  
  
— После нескольких недель поисков и обсуждений мы наконец нашли идеального актера на роль Капитана Холода, — объявил улыбающийся Рэй. Фелисити с неохотой кивнула и с каким-то странным напряжением переключила слайд. И человек, чье лицо появилось на экране, был совсем не тем, кого ожидал увидеть Барри. — Мы достигли соглашения, так что Леонард Снарт станет Капитаном Холодом.  
  
Барри разинул рот и вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Быть не может. Это шутка? _Леонард Снарт_ , студия Rogue? Это чертовски круто! — Барри едва не потерял сознание от восторга, даже голова закружилась. Кейтлин тоже разволновалась, видимо, понимая, насколько этот фильм поможет карьере Барри.  
  
— Если Оливер — лицо Vigilante, Барри — перспективный новичок в индустрии, то нам нужен человек с равной степенью популярности, и лучшим выбором будет именно главная звезда студии Rogue, — добавил Рэй, обращаясь к Кейтлин, но его взгляд был прикован к Оливеру.  
  
Барри повернулся к Куину — его лицо было нечитаемым. Ни намека на эмоции, которые он открыто демонстрировал всего минуту назад. Но вдруг черты его лица заострились, а в глазах едва ли не сверкали молнии. Оливер собирался кого-то убить, не иначе.  
  
— Иди ты на хуй, Рэй! — прорычал Оливер.  
  
— Оливер! — возмутилась Фелисити.  
  
— Нет. Я с того момента, как вы упомянули его имя, говорил — я не собираюсь сниматься, если там будет Снарт, — рявкнул Оливер. Он со скрежетом отодвинул стул и вылетел из конференц-зала, хлопнув дверью. Фелисити медленно встала и извиняющимся взглядом посмотрела на Кейт и Барри.  
  
— Я сожалею. Дайте нам минутку, я его верну.  
  
Она последовала за Оливером, а Барри озадаченно моргнул, не понимая, что он только что увидел.  
  
— Кажется, между Оливером и Леонардом Снартом есть какая-то вражда? — вдруг догадался он.  
  
Рэй пожал плечами, он, казалось, не особо переживал из-за внезапного ухода Оливера.  
  
— Я не слишком интересуюсь тем, в чем его проблема со Снартом, знаю разве что про их прошлогодние взаимные оскорбления на награждении AVN в прошлом году. Но я знаю, что еще до того, как я стал работать с Vigilante, у Оливера уже был пункт в контракте —  _«никаких съемок с актерами студии Rogue»_. Этот пункт каким-то образом распространился на всю нашу студию. Я смог убрать его, когда мы перезаключили контракт несколько месяцев назад, и Оливер с того времени был не слишком радостным, — сказал Рэй.  
  
— Так если у него была эта оговорка, зачем было ее убирать? — слишком сердито поинтересовалась Кейтлин.  
  
Рэй сделал глубокий вдох, и Барри наконец увидел в Рэе что-то новое — язык его тела и выражение лица стали расчетливыми и деловыми, именно так должен был выглядеть директор многомиллиардной компании.  
  
— Оливер отлично справляется со своей работой, но промышленность активно развивается. Отказываясь от съемок с Rogue, одним из наших самых крупных конкурентов, он сознательно обрекает себя на застой в карьере, что ведет за собой и проблемы в Vigilante в том числе. Съемка фильма с Леонардом Снартом — отличный способ поднять карьеру Оливера и самой студии на новый уровень, считайте как устроить настоящее побоище на рынке.  
  
Фелисити вернулась в конференц-зал.  
  
 _Одна_. К тому же еще более уставшая на вид.  
  
— Оливер не вернется. Я ненавижу переносить встречи и переигрывать планы, но сейчас это лучший вариант.  
  
— Значит, съемок не будет? То есть он твердо сказал нет? — спросил Барри. Он не хотел показаться слишком уж расстроенным, но с того момента, как Кейтлин рассказала о предложении, он и думать ни о чем другом не мог.  
  
— Фильм будет, можешь быть уверен! — убедительно сказала Фелисити. — Оливер упрямец, но как только он остынет, я с ним поговорю. — Рэй хотел что-то вставить, но Фелисити молча зыркнула в его сторону. — Только я и Диг, без тебя.  
  
Заметно смущенная и раздосадованная Кейтлин поднялась со своего места.  
  
— Давайте мы с Барри вернемся, когда вы все уладите? — предложила она.  
  
— Мне жаль, что вы проделали такой путь зря, — грустно сказала ей Фелисити.  
  
— Все хорошо. Мы просто подождем, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — с ложным спокойствием сказала Кейтлин. Барри потряхивало от обиды, но кроме него самого, никто этого не замечал.  
  
— Клянусь своим местом президента Палмер Технолоджис, съемки состоятся! — Рэй искренне улыбнулся Барри. — С нетерпением жду возможности поработать с вами. — Он снова пожал Барри руку, тот ответил, но неохотно.  
  
— Я вас провожу, — кивнула им Фелисити. Барри и Кейт вышли из конференц-зала вслед за ней и спустились на лифте в холл.  
  
— Еще раз простите за Оливера, — сказала она, когда они добрались до входных дверей.  
  
— Что у него за проблемы с Леонардом Снартом? — полюбопытствовал Барри.  
  
— У них сложное прошлое. Я не знаю деталей, но я знаю, что для Оливера тема Снарта и Rogue —  _табу_. Последний раз, когда ему предложили сняться со Снартом, он чуть не перевернул стол.  
  
— Значит, если он не передумает, съемки отменят? — звенящим голосом спросила Кейтлин.  
  
— Рэй настойчив и хочет, чтобы съемки состоялись. Он даст Оливеру прийти в себя, а потом мы попробуем еще раз. Не волнуйтесь насчет этого, — заверила их Фелисити. Она достала телефон и поспешно взглянула на часы. — У меня сейчас конференция, но я обещаю, что мы позвоним вам как можно скорее.  
  
Она махнула им на прощание и исчезла в коридоре.  
  
Барри и Кейт, понуро переставляя ноги, дошли до машины.  
  
— Полнейшая бесполезная трата времени, — сварливо сказала Кейтлин.  
  
— Я не думаю, что все настолько ужасно. По крайней мере, мы встретились с Оливером и Фелисити. Они довольно крутые, — сказал Барри.  
  
— Боже мой. Земля вызывает Барри! Мы должны снимать тебя, а это значит, нам нужны другие варианты, дабы поднять твою популярность и чтобы твое имя было на слуху.  
  
 — Всегда есть Porn Wars, мне нужно защищать титул! — Барри улыбнулся, чтобы успокоить Кейтлин — она всегда планировала каждую мелочь, и вот такие вот ситуации буквально выбивали почву у нее из-под ног к чертовой бабушке. Она буквально начинала с ума сходить. — Пойдем выпьем кофе. Я угощаю.  
  
Кейтлин вздохнула, наконец-то улыбнувшись, и открыла дверь машины.  
  
В истории Оливера Куина и Леонарда Снарта было, безусловно, намного больше интересного, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и хоть Барри и понимал, что это не его собачье дело вообще, но… он просто должен был узнать. И у него был лишь  _один человек_ , который мог бы помочь ему получить ответы на все вопросы.


	4. Chapter 4

Кофейня Джиттерс была слишком забитой для утра понедельника, но Барри с облегчением улыбнулся, завидев Айрис, сидящую со стаканом кофе за их любимым столиком. Она отвлеклась от блокнота и помахала ему — широкая улыбка Айрис была способна подбодрить Барри в самые тяжелые и сложные времена. И ему это правда было нужно. После случившегося на прошлой неделе — с Оливером и этими проклятыми съемками, висящими на волоске — Барри был слишком рассеян и потерян.  
  
— Привет, Айрис, спасибо, что слиняла с работы ради меня, — поздоровался он, присаживаясь на стул напротив и обнимая ладонями стаканчик с его любимым карамельным маккиато.  
  
— Ты сказал, что это не может ждать семейного ужина, поэтому я все бросила и пришла. Плюс ко всему я не в состоянии отказаться от чашки карамельного маккиато. Так в чем дело?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Из-за съемок я был занят, но все идет неплохо. Как твои дела? Есть какие-то хорошие новости?  
  
— У меня есть зацепки — в Салзман Тауэр проворачивают огромную аферу с недвижимостью, — ответила Айрис, и Барри услышал в ее голосе нетерпение. Казалось, что Айрис живет исключительно ради поиска горячих новостей. Барри радовался, что она смогла осуществить свою мечту. — Но ты ведь не ради этого хотел со мной встретиться?  
  
— Перестань лезть в мою голову и читать мои мысли, — поддразнил ее Барри. Айрис рассмеялась и отпила кофе. Барри откашлялся, что придало его последующим словам нужной важности. — Я хотел попросить тебя найти информацию об одном человеке.  
  
— Барри, ты в курсе, что я журналист, а не частный детектив?  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Но если кто-то и сможет покопаться в чьем-то прошлом, то только ты. Ты, Айрис Уэст, главный репортер Picture News! — польстил ей Барри, зная, что Айрис это проймет процентов на сто.  
  
— Хорошо, ясно. И кто тот «счастливчик», чью подноготную я должна раскопать?  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул.  
  
— В общем, в прошлый четверг у меня была встреча с Оливером Куином и…  
  
— Стоять! У тебя была встреча с Оливером Куином, и ты мне ничего не сказал? — возмутилась Айрис.  
  
— Прости, я был в таком шоке, думать даже ни о чем не мог. Плюс… мне все еще странно говорить с тобой о моей работе.  
  
— Прекращай ерундой заниматься! Если кто-то и будет поддерживать все твои начинания на сто процентов, так это я, — заверила его Айрис.  
  
— Я понимаю, но кроме тебя, Кейтлин и Циско никто ничего не знает. Поэтому я и рассказываю тебе сейчас.  
  
Айрис улыбнулась и кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда продолжай.  
  
— Итак, я встретил Оливера Куина, и мне предложили роль в новом проекте, который финансирует Палмер Технолоджис, и Оливер Куин играет в нем главную роль.  
  
— Барри, это потрясающе! — обрадованно воскликнула Айрис. — Оливер Куин самый клевый парень на свете, мы с тобой добрых полгода о нем грезили, помнишь? Я даже тебе завидую.  
  
— Было бы потрясающе… он вылетел из конференц-зала и наотрез отказался сниматься.  
  
Веселье Айрис как корова языком слизала. Она заметно помрачнела и расстроилась.  
  
— Отстой. Но при чем тут я? Ты хочешь попросить меня разведать что-то про Оливера Куина?  
  
— И да, и нет. Видишь ли, во время встречи мы обсуждали каст, и прозвучало имя еще одной звезды, и именно из-за него Оливер ушел.  
  
— Погоди, Оливер ушел из-за кого-то? Кто он?  
  
— Леонард Снарт. После Оливера он — самая большая шишка в индустрии. Но судя по всему, у Оливера в контракте раньше был пункт о запрете совместных съемок с актерами студии Rogue, и между ними есть какая-то вражда.  
  
До Айрис наконец-то дошло, она откинулась на спинку стула и шумно отхлебнула маккиато.  
  
— Я поняла. Ты хочешь, чтобы я узнала, что за хрень между ними.  
  
Барри кивнул, и Айрис вздохнула.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты занята, но мне нужна помощь.  
  
— Я должна быть с тобой честной, Барри… копаться в прошлом двух порнозвезд не совсем мое кредо. Ты в сети не можешь посмотреть?  
  
— Я пытался, но кроме сплетен о том, что они ненавидят друг друга, не нашел ничего. Это ты у нас самый крутой шпион.  
  
Лицо Айрис было до странного непроницаемым, но она все же слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Хорошо, посмотрим, что можно сделать. Но почему это так важно?  
  
Барри и вправду задумался над ее вопросом.  
  
— Думаю, что это просто любопытство. — Он пожал плечами. — С Оливером все было нормально, пока не упомянули Снарта. Просто хочу знать, почему он так бесится из-за него.  
  
Телефон Барри завибрировал — пришло сообщение от Кейтлин, она опять просила его встретиться с ней в студии как можно скорее.  
  
— Работа? — поинтересовалась Айрис.  
  
— Да. Кейтлин просит встретиться с ней в студии. Видимо, что-то срочное.  
  
— А мне уже пора в редакцию, — сказал Айрис, вытаскивая мобильный и кошелек.  
  
— Извини, что я так быстро убегаю.  
  
Айрис улыбнулась.  
  
— Отлично. Если я собираюсь копаться во вражде двух порнозвезд, то мне нужно закончить с махинациями Салзман. Плюс я сказала Эдди, что я заеду на заправку, и если я проторчу на работе до восьми, то не успею.  
  
— Спасибо, Айрис. Я твой должник.  
  
— Да, именно. Следующие два раза за кофе платишь ты, — сказала Айрис, игриво толкая Барри в бок, когда они вышли из кофейни. Небо было серым, и Барри почувствовал, как на его куртку шлепнулось несколько капель дождя.  
  
— Ты пешком?  
  
— Все нормально, я на автобусе в студию, а потом Кейтлин отвезет меня домой.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Угу. Иди и будь самым крутым репортером Централ Сити!  
  
Айрис поцеловала Барри в щеку. Он помахал ей на прощание, и тут в небе загрохотал гром.  
Барри пробежал вниз по кварталу в сторону автобусной остановки и вздохнул, увидев огромную толпу. Когда он забрался под козырек, то почувствовал непреодолимое желание оглянуться. Стоило Барри повернуть голову, он едва не стартанул с места от испуга — у обочины остановился дорогой блестящий автомобиль — совсем рядом с ним.  
  
Такое и раньше бывало. Парни, которые видели его ролики, пытались его снять, но обычно это случалось ночью или вечером и уж никак не на виду у других. Барри решил пройти вглубь толпы, но стекло машины опустилось, и за ним появилось лицо Оливера.  
  
— Оливер? — озадаченно произнес Барри. Что Куин вообще забыл возле кофейни? Барри совершенно растерянно шагнул к машине, сомневаясь, радоваться ли ему из-за присутствия Оливера или нервничать.  
  
Оливер дернул уголком губ.  
  
— Сейчас разыграется буря, похоже, тебе нужно прокатиться.  
  
— Мне нужно встретиться с Кейтлин в студии. И срочно, — сказал ему Барри.  
  
Оливер кивнул и убрал какие-то вещи с соседнего сидения.  
  
— Тебе повезло. Я еду в ту сторону. Забирайся, подвезу тебя.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Садись, Барри, — вздохнул Оливер. Барри улыбнулся шире, чем стоило бы, и сел на пассажирское сиденье. Даже если он и пытался выглядеть крутым, было пиздецки сложно делать вид, что в том, что Оливер Куин предложил подвезти его до работы было что-то обыденное.  
  
Когда Барри пристегнулся, Оливер поехал в сторону студии — дорога должна была занять минут двадцать, — до Барри дошло, что он все это время будет рядом с Оливером Куином.  
  
 _Наедине_. Черт.  
  
Первые несколько минут они ехали молча, и Барри изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Оливера, крепко держащего руль, но сорвался — бессовестно залип, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Когда Оливер вдруг глянул на него в ответ с едкой усмешкой на губах, Барри подпрыгнул на месте и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Можешь включить радио, — сказал Оливер, разбивая тишину.  
  
— Мне не по себе, что тут сижу, — ответил Барри, ерзая на сиденье.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, Барри. Можешь спокойно включать радио, у тебя в этом плане полный карт-бланш, выбери то, что тебе нравится. Только не кантри. — Оливер снова улыбнулся, и Барри взмолился всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы его реакция на эту чертову улыбку была со стороны не такой заметной.  
  
Кроме этого Барри прикусил язык, чтобы не начать спрашивать Оливера о Снарте — тогда это точно зайдет слишком далеко. На встрече было неловко, а сейчас так и вовсе будет полный провал. Но что-то внутри него зудело, умирая от желания узнать хотя бы крупицу подробностей, учитывая, что совместный проект вообще может не состояться.  
  
— Как ты тут оказался? Последний раз ваша студия находилась в другом городе в сорока пяти минутах отсюда, — спросил Барри.  
  
— Я же сказал, что нам по пути. Я еду Meta Zone, — немного грубовато ответил Оливер, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы Барри отстал.  
  
— Зачем тебе в Meta Zone? Я думал, что ты снимаешься только с Vigilante.  
  
— Ну да. Но Фелисити назначила мне там встречу, понятия не имею почему. И я увидел, как ты идешь от кофейни на углу к остановке. — Барри понимающе кивнул и снова посмотрел на дорогу через лобовое стекло. — Я не знал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, — заметил Оливер. В этот раз его голос прозвучал спокойнее, почти бесстрастно.  
  
— Погоди, чего? — Барри чуть было не вскрикнул от удивления, но сдержался.  
  
— Я видел, как ты вышел из кафе с девушкой, она тебя поцеловала. Вы вместе?  
  
Барри не мог не посмеяться над таким до смешного нелепым предположением.  
  
— Мы не встречаемся. Айрис мне как сестра. Мы дружим с пяти лет. Ее отец взял меня к себе после… — Барри запнулся, прежде чем пуститься в объяснения, что его отец сидит в местной тюрьме Айрон Хайтс, осужденный за убийство матери Барри.  
  
Оливер не прерывал его монолога, позволяя высказаться. Они почти подъехали к студии, когда Барри закончил рассказ. Оливер глубокомысленно молчал.  
  
Тем не менее Барри уже выламывало и выкручивало от желания задать ебучий вопрос, который преследовал его с момента первой встречи с Куином в Vigilante, и если у Оливера хватило наглости задавать вопросы про Айрис, может, и Барри стоит рискнуть?  
  
Была не была.  
  
— Можно вопрос? — спросил он.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул и мысленно подготовился. Либо все пройдет терпимо, либо он в конечном итоге вылетит из машины и остальную часть пути до Meta Zone потащится пешком. Оставалось только молиться, что первый вариант наиболее вероятен.  
  
— Что у вас с Леонардом Снартом? Почему ты ушел, стоило Рэю произнести его имя?  
  
Барри заметил, как Оливер сжал руль — его лицо было совершенно каменным, даже мрачнее, чем обычно.  
  
Барри приготовился приземлиться носом об асфальт.  
  
— У нас с Леонардом Снартом есть история, и я хочу оставить ее в прошлом, — жутковато спокойным голосом ответил Оливер, что пугающе контрастировало с языком его тела — _«я убью тебя нахер, если ты снова произнесешь его имя»._  
  
Занывший желудок Барри подсказал ему, что не стоит дальше развивать эту тему, потому что его точно вышвырнут, не сейчас, так потом, когда ему снова шлея под хвост попадет. Он повернулся к окну; никогда еще Барри настолько не радовался зданию студии — теперь он мог свалить и избавиться от этого тянущего чувства напряженности, повисшего в машине.  
  
Оливер припарковался, и Барри поспешно отстегнул ремень безопасности.  
  
— Спасибо за поездку, — сдержанно поблагодарил он.  
  
— Не стоит, — бросил Оливер, оглушительно захлопывая за собой дверь машины.  
  
Барри заторможенно проследил за ним, не сразу вспомнив, что Куин непросто привез его сюда, но еще и сам направлялся прямо на студию Meta Zone. Окончательно он осознал это, только когда Оливер последовал за ним.  
  
— Так почему Фелисити устроила встречу здесь?  
  
— Я же сказал, что не знаю. Сказала сесть в машину и нестись сюда. Могу только представить, как она будет убеждать меня согласиться с идиотской идеей Рэя, — проворчал Оливер. Они вошли в здание, Барри огляделся, но ни Фелисити, ни Кейт не увидел. Наверное, Оливер прав, и смысл встречи именно такой. Он же ясно дал понять, что сниматься со Снартом не будет, к тому же его реакция в машине тоже была красноречивой, непохоже было, что он способен передумать.  
  
— Если все так, может, просто уехать? — дразняще ухмыльнулся Барри.  
  
Оливер не оценил его шутку и недоуменно поднял брови.  
  
— С чего ты это решил?  
  
Барри рассмеялся, но почувствовал, как страх сковал его внутренности — Оливер был слишком, мать его, серьезен.  
  
— Ты ушел со встречи, когда услышал имя Снарта. И по меньшей мере три раза назвал эту затею глупой. Думаю, очевидно, что сниматься ты не собираешься.  
  
— Да, я считаю все это идиотизмом. Но есть еще варианты, Рэй может найти другого актера на роль. Он просто упрямится, как и всегда, чтобы доказать, что он прав.  
  
— Не хочу этого говорить, но… ты тоже упрямишься, — ляпнул Барри и тут же прикусил язык.  
  
Оливер зыркнул на него, и по спине Барри потек холодный пот. Но он, удивившись сам себе, внешне даже не дрогнул, несмотря на впечатляющую демонстрацию устрашения со стороны Оливера.  
  
— О, не делай вид, что это не так. Это просто  _порно_. Вам со Снартом не нужно любезничать и тусить вместе, — попытался пояснить Барри. Откуда вообще в нем взялась эта дебильная смелость перечить Оливеру Куину, он понятия не имел, но темные тени на лице Оливера ясно дали ему понять, что решение было опрометчивым.  
  
Оливер вздохнул, его взгляд смягчился, но где-то внутри все еще углями тлело недовольство.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что у нас со Снартом, поэтому судить меня за реакцию не можешь.  
  
Барри в защитном жесте вскинул руки.  
  
— Хорошо, ясно. Больше ни слова о том, что ты упрямишься из-за Снарта.  
  
Оливер раздраженно закатил глаза и двинулся вперед по коридору.  
  
— Давай просто найдем их и покончим с этим.  
  
— Наверное, они в конференц-зале, давай я покажу, — предложил Барри.  
  
Оливер шел первым, а Барри следовал за ним в глубину студии, старательно обходя все площадки, на которых сейчас полным ходом шли съемки. Между ними снова повисло тягостное молчание.  
  
Когда они добрались до нужного помещения, Барри услышал голоса Фелисити и Кейтлин — они смеялись, и это его очень обрадовало.  
  
— А вот и вы! — весело сказала Фелисити, когда Барри и Оливер появились в дверях.  
  
— Будь добра, на пару слов, — рыкнул Оливер, проходя в конференц-зал следом за Барри.  
Фелисити повернулась к Кейтлин, улыбнулась, как бы извиняясь, а потом ушла в коридор, поманив за собой Оливера. Барри взял стул и уселся рядом с Кейтлин.  
  
— Что Оливер и Фелисити делают в нашей студии? — приглушенным голосом спросил он.  
  
— Она сказала, что ужасно себя чувствовала из-за случившегося в четверг, поэтому решила снова с нами встретиться, но теперь уже здесь.  
  
— Это я понял, не тупой, но Оливер… я сказал про Снарта в машине, думаю, что он был на грани моего убийства. Он по-прежнему против фильма, если Снарт будет в нем участвовать.  
  
Кейт задумалась, но Барри по ее лицу не мог распознать ход ее мыслей.  
  
— Видимо, Рэй все еще решительно настроен снимать Снарта. У Фелисити вроде как есть план, но нам придется лишь ждать. Пока все, что меня волнует — будет ли проект и будешь ли ты сниматься.  
  
Фелисити и Оливер вернулись и сели напротив них. Куин казался раздраженным, а Фелисити улыбалась, но уже менее радостно.  
  
— Ну дак что тут происходит? — Барри уставился на них с недоумением.  
  
— Мы — Оливер и я — хотели закончить нашу беседу о фильме, но так как вы приезжали к нам в прошлый раз, то мы решили, что справедливо будет собраться здесь.  
  
— Так… фильм все же будет? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Рэй очень этого хочет. И точно так же хочет снимать Снарта, поэтому мы и собрались здесь, чтобы решить эти вопросы, — ответила она, многозначительно пихнув хмурого Оливера в бок.  
  
— Нечего тут решать! Я уже сказал, если Снарт участвует, то я — нет! — он едва ли не рычал.  
  
— И Рэй полон решимости снять вас обоих. Да в конце концов, Оливер, Рэй прав! Этот фильм будет самой ключевой вещью в твоей карьере с того момента, как ты начал сниматься в порно, — усмехнулась Фелисити.  
  
— Есть куча других возможностей снять фильм. Скажи Рэю, чтобы нашел другого актера, если ему так приспичило снимать, — не уступал Оливер.  
  
Барри отвлекся от перепалки, когда заметил, что в дверях кто-то стоит. Стоило ему поднять голову, он побледнел и потерял дари речи, только глупо замахал руками, привлекая внимание тех, кто сидел с ним в зале. Кейтлин первой откликнулась на его призыв и тоже обомлела.  
  
На лице Оливера отразилась целая квинтэссенция эмоций — смущение, шок, ярость. Его ледяные голубые глаза затопила злость, и Барри снова почувствовал в груди комок страха.  
  
Гребаный Леонард Снарт стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди. Он улыбался так нахально, что Барри даже показалось, что тот получает неподдельное удовольствие от созерцания удивленных лиц перед собой. Хотя момент был донельзя напряженным, но Барри буквально заворожил этот гипнотический мужчина — его манера поведения была холодной и спокойной, глаза — заманчиво сине-зелеными, притягивающими взгляд. Барри не сразу обнаружил, что пялится.  
  
 _Опять_. Теперь уже на Снарта.  
  
— Приятно знать, что некоторые люди никогда не меняются. Всегда раздражало твое нытье, — заметил Леонард.  
  
Фелисити поднялась, жестом приглашая Леонарда присесть. Все, включая Барри, хранили молчание и не задавали вопросов. Оливер выглядел ужаснее всех, таращился на Леонарда как загипнотизированный, пока тот усаживался за стол.  
  
— Какого черта  _он_ здесь делает? — умудрился выговорить Оливер. Его лицо было таким зловещим, каким Барри его никогда не видел.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы зарабатывать деньги. Как и ты, Куин, — хладнокровно ответил Леонард. Напряжение, витающее в воздухе, никак не отразилось на его манере поведения.  
  
— Я пригласила его сюда, мистер Снарт согласился приехать и обсудить фильм, — объяснила Фелисити, не собираясь отступать, даже когда Оливер повернулся к ней. Куин ничего больше говорить не стал, а просто встал со стула.  
  
— Оливер, если ты сейчас уйдешь, Рэй найдет тебе замену, и это сгубит твою карьеру. Ты же не позволишь ему это сделать? — словно нехотя вставила Фелисити.  
  
Оливер замер и оглянулся на Фелисити, а Барри нагло разглядывал их обоих. Судя по выражению лица Фелисити, ей было неприятно это говорить, она явно не хотела, чтобы Оливер опять ушел, хлопнув дверью. Наверняка между Оливером и его менеджером была очень тесная связь, потому что Куин помялся, отвел взгляд, а потом сел — все такой же злой.  
  
— Давайте по-быстрому, а потом я уйду.  
  
Услышав это, Леонард улыбнулся и расслабился в кресле.  
  
— Думаю, мы снова будем работать вместе. Как в старые-добрые, да, Олли?  
  
Оливер прорычал что-то себе под нос, готовый наброситься на Снарта и вцепиться ему в глотку, но все равно остался сидеть в кресле.  
  
Барри слабо хмыкнул и посмотрел на Кейтлин, будто желая убедиться в том, что все происходящее — не сон, но Сноу выглядела совершенно сбитой с толку.  
  
В тот момент единственное, что Барри понимал на сто процентов, это то, что между Оливером Куином и Леонардом Снартом была реальная, ощутимая ненависть, и в ближайшие несколько минут порностудия Meta Zone превратится в сюрреалистическую зону военных действий.


	5. Chapter 5

— Теперь, когда все здесь, думаю, пора начинать, — объявила Фелисити, закрывая двери в небольшой конференц-зал.  
  
Напряжение в комнате было таким густым, что Барри казалось, что оно его душит. Оливер так и не отвел взгляда от Леонарда — не переставал смотреть на него с того момента, как Снарт появился в дверях. Сам Леонард успел оглядеть всех, кроме Оливера, и его взгляд немного задержался на  _Барри_.  
  
Барри, со своей стороны, пытался не упускать ни одной детали, от убийственной злости Оливера до анализирующего взгляда Леонарда, который умудрился случайно поймать. Кейтлин тоже была заведена до предела, как и Фелисити, но кто бы стал их за это попрекать…  
  
Несмотря на заметный дискомфорт, Кейтлин встала, чтобы начать первой — главным образом чтобы помочь Фелисити, которая готовилась принять огонь на себя.  
  
— Я думаю, что совместный фильм — отличная возможность для всех. Это будет весело и интересно, и, кроме того, присутствие вас троих в качестве главных звезд произведет настоящую революцию в индустрии.  
  
Леонард сначала обдумал сказанные ею слова и только потом повернулся в ее сторону.  
  
— А с чего вы взяли, что мне нужно что-то революционное, доктор Сноу? — голос Лена все еще был жутко спокойным, и это заставило Барри покрыться противной гусиной кожей. Хорошо это или нет, он не мог решить. — Последний раз мои ролики были самыми рейтинговыми, тут я даже Олли превзошел. — Нахмурившийся Оливер неведомым образом умудрился сдержаться, но Леонард, казалось, наслаждался тем, как Куин варится в собственной невьебенной злобе.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Палмер Технолоджис провели обширное исследование о текущем состоянии индустрии видео для взрослых. Люди хотят новых развлечений — страсти, романтики, чувственности. Кроме того, вы с Оливером были самыми востребованными звездами последние пять лет. Втроем вы смогли бы войти в историю и оставить там свои имена навсегда — если сниметесь в фильме, — разъяснила Фелисити. Говорила она хоть и взволнованно, но уверенно.  
  
— Я не заинтересован в изменении индустрии. Я здесь исключительно из-за денег. Пока платят хорошо — я в деле. Даже если предстоит сниматься с  _Олли_.  
  
Терпение Оливера начало трещать по швам.  
  
— Тебе ли говорить о нежелании меняться,  _Ленни_.  
  
Лен наклонил голову и перестал улыбаться. То, как они обращались друг к другу, поставило Барри в тупик. Теперь точно стало ясно, что в прошлом у этих двоих были весьма серьезные проблемы и довольно близкие отношения.  
  
— И что с того? — с вызовом спросил Лен.  
  
— Тебя всегда волновали только деньги, да? Если нет выгоды, и тебе и заморачиваться не стоит, так ведь? — продолжал издеваться Оливер.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, и Барри стало неловко из-за того, какая пиздецовая сцена перед ним разворачивалась.  
  
— Это просто бизнес, Олли. Хотя… это даже иронично —  _ты_ называешь  _меня_ эгоистом. Я все еще прекрасно помню,  _насколько_ эгоистичен ты.  
  
Оливер поджал губы. Леонард явно мастерски давил на какую-то больную мозоль.  
Он повернулся к Барри — его взгляд буквально прожигал в Аллене дыру, но в едкой ухмылке Снарта было кое-что еще. Похожее на боль и гнев. Что бы это ни было, от этого сердце Барри забилось в бешеном ритме, снарядом врезаясь в грудную клетку.  
  
— Барри, я видел твои видео. Ты очень даже неплох, пацан. И то, что ты доверяешь кому-то, вроде него, помочь тебе — плохо. У Олли поганая привычка использовать людей, а потом…  
  
— Заткнись нахуй, Лен! — рявкнул Оливер. От злости он вскочил со стула и перегнулся через стол, прямо в сторону Лена.  
  
Тот отзеркалил его движение — теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Барри вдруг стало страшно за Лена — вдруг тот сейчас растеряет всю свою показную холодность?  
  
— Заткни меня, Олли. Ты можешь прокручивать нашу историю в своей башке сколько угодно, но мы оба знаем правду. На самом деле, в этом маленьком порно роль злодея больше подошла бы тебе, а не мне.  
  
Эти слова заставили Оливера потерять дар речи. В его ледяных глазах не осталось ничего, кроме чистого гнева, похожего на синюю кипящую лаву. Его ноздри хищно раздулись, и Барри понял, что Оливер не выдержал.  
  
Он хлопнул дверью так, что со стены на пол посыпались фотографии в рамках. На мгновение стало тихо. Фелисити слабо вздохнула и закрыла глаза, наверное, не хотела показывать остальным свою обиду.  
  
— Ну… могло быть и хуже, — подытожила Кейтлин.  
  
— Значит, ответ Оливера все еще отрицательный? — спросил Барри, обращаясь к Фелисити.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Я найду его, — сказал он, вставая со стула. Конечно, он хочет найти Оливера, но основной причиной его желания выйти было просто невозможное напряжение, из-за которого он буквально задыхался.  
  
— Малыш, не стоит, — сказал Лен. — Это классическая манера поведения Оливера Куина. Когда ситуация слишком накаляется, он ищет самый легкий путь — сваливает.  
  
Как бы Барри ни хотелось узнать, что же произошло между ними двумя, он постарался изобразить презрительный взгляд, направленный на Снарта, прежде чем выйти из конференц-зала и направиться на поиски Оливера.  
  
Оказавшись вне конференц-зала, вызвавшего у него приступ клаустрофобии, Барри вдохнул свежий воздух, но времени наслаждаться спокойствием не было — он торопливо пробежал мимо нескольких съемочных площадок и краем глаза заметил Циско, который смущенно и слегка встревоженно таращился на одну из дверей. Завидев Барри, он тут же пришел в себя и шагнул к нему.  
  
— Сейчас тут прошел  _Оливер Куин_? — спросил он, кивая на дверь.  
  
— Да. Оказывается, Оливер и Леонард Снарт и правда ненавидят друг друга, — устало ответил Барри.  
  
— Облом, чувак. Но я не удивлен. Слухи о вражде между этими двумя уже давно курсируют.  
  
— Погоди, ты что-то знаешь? — выпалил Барри, чуть ли шлепая себя ладонью по лбу — как он мог забыть про Циско?  
  
У Циско вытянулось лицо, но Барри на это забил. Если ему повезет, Циско сможет пролить свет на ситуацию, и ему не придется докапываться до Оливера или, что еще хуже, до Снарта.  
  
— Не особо много. Судя по всему, давно циркулируют слухи, что они имели какие-то отношения в прошлом, возможно, встречались, но доказательств никаких нет.  
  
Если они и встречались, то все закончилось плохо — это бы объяснило взаимную ненависть. И прозвища, которые они бросали друг в друга, как ножи. Может, Айрис удастся что-то раскопать...  
  
Тут Барри вспомнил, что вообще-то шел не языком чесать, а искать Оливера.  
  
— Черт! Позже поговорим, мне нужно за Оливером.  
  
Он рванул к выходу, по пути едва не сбив с ног еще несколько озадаченных сотрудников студии, которые прислушивались к имени Оливера — их ошалевшие взгляды Барри расценил как признак того, что они тоже видели Куина.  
  
Машина Оливера все еще стояла на студийной парковке, Барри выдохнул с облегчением. Как бы странно это ни звучало, он не хотел, чтобы Оливер ушел — наоборот, мечтал о том, чтобы съемки состоялись.  
  
Поозиравшись, Барри убедился, что Куина поблизости не было, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как сдаться и вернутся обратно в опостылевший духотой конференц-зал. Но вдруг до чутких ушей Барри донесся знакомый вздох. Этот звук за короткое время уже стал ему знакомым, поэтому он снова огляделся и все же смог за углом увидеть Оливера, прижавшегося спиной к стене — он взволнованно смотрел на Барри, держа руки в карманах своих стильных джинсов.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты не сбежал, — заметил Барри, делая шаг в его сторону.  
  
— Можно меня в покое оставить? — измученным голосом спросил Оливер.  
  
— Почему? Ты так и собираешься сидеть возле этой стены до самой ночи? — подколол его Барри. Оливер попытался сердито зыркнуть в ответ, но Барри, кажется, уже успел обрести иммунитет к его показной злобе, поэтому лишь усмехнулся. — Ты всегда уносишься с таких встреч, как эта?  
  
— Мне нет смысла там находиться, — раздраженно сказал он.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, тогда скажи, почему ты так против фильма? Это просто привычные тебе порносъемки. Я уверен, что ты уже работал с людьми, которые тебе не особо нравятся.  
  
— Барри, ты не знаешь всей истории между мной и Леном. Независимо от того, как Фелисити и Рэй хотят снять этот фильм, между мной и Снартом произошло слишком много, чтобы просто делать вид, что ничего не было и сниматься в порно вместе, прикрываясь тем, что мы _всего лишь_  на дух не переносим друг друга.  
  
— Да что у тебя со Снартом? Из того, что я слышал, я могу сделать вывод, что он обвиняет в случившемся тебя.  
  
— Это не твое дело, Барри.  
  
Барри вскинул бровь и неодобрительно покачал головой.  
  
— Ты готов из-за этого испортить себе карьеру?  
  
Оливер пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне не нужен этот нелепый фильм. Я счастлив и так, и я не собираюсь идти на компромисс только ради того, чтобы выполнить какие-то глупые желания Рэя. Если он решит меня уволить, так тому и быть. — Оливер встал и прошел мимо Барри, направляясь к своей машине. Барри вдруг почувствовал жгучее разочарование — тот, кого он  _идеализировал_ столько лет так просто и нелепо сдался.  
  
— Если Снарт может сниматься с тобой, то почему ты не можешь?  
  
— Потому что это другое, Барри! — прорычал Оливер. — Сколько ты в порно, три года? Я работаю намного дольше тебя, и могу сказать, что ты слишком молод и слишком наивен, чтобы по-настоящему понимать, как все устроено. Люди совершают ошибки, злятся, а потом им бывает больно, и то, что они надевают идиотский супергеройский костюм, чтобы трахнуть кого-то на камеру, этого не изменит!  
  
Барри думал, что выйдет из себя. В конце концов, кто, черт возьми, такой этот Оливер, чтобы предполагать, какой Барри человек и что чувствует? Но злость так и не появилась. Барри даже не смог нахмуриться. Он знал Оливера всего несколько дней, поэтому мог видеть только то, что ему позволяли. Но даже если Оливер и не признавал этого, но… он  _боялся_ этих проклятых съемок.  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — начал Барри.  
  
Оливер глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя от себя злость, потом тряхнул головой.  
  
— Нет, Барри, не знаю.  
  
— Что ты  _полон дерьма_. — Фраза вызвала очередную вспышку гнева со стороны Оливера, но тот продолжал смотреть на Барри, держа себя в руках. — Ты  _Оливер Куин_. Одна из самых крутых порнозвезд сейчас, и, скорее всего, во всей истории индустрии. Но ты сбегаешь с грядущих съемок и ставишь под удар свою карьеру только из-за того, что боишься оказаться лицом к лицу со Снартом.  
  
Оливер ничего не сказал, но продолжал взглядом выжигать в Барри дыру. Тот воспринял его молчание как сигнал продолжать.  
  
— Слушай, если то, что произошло между тобой и Снартом настолько ужасно, что ты не сможешь сниматься никак, тогда я могу это понять. Но если это не так, и Снарт способен убрать в долгий ящик проблемы с тобой ради съемок, то я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь сделать того же самого.  
  
В глазах Оливера что-то мелькнуло, но он все еще смотрел на Барри и молчал.  
  
— Так ты дашь ему шанс? Не из-за меня, а из-за денег хотя бы, — спросил Барри.  
  
— У меня в трастовом фонде больше денег, чем мне вообще нужно, Барри, так что никакие деньги мне не нужны, — съязвил Оливер. Усмешка Барри заставила его улыбнуться.  
  
— Ладно… если тебе так хочется… я это сделаю.  
  
— Правда? — взволнованно спросил Барри, не сдержав широкой счастливой улыбки.  
  
— Не слишком обольщайся. Если честно, мне любопытно посмотреть, как ты впишешься в съемочный процесс. И я не собираюсь так просто сдаваться Снарту.  
  
— Справедливо, — признал Барри. — Интересно, сможешь ли ты за мной угнаться! Говорят, что я на пару кругов впереди тебя! В конце концов, я побил твой рекорд в Porn Wars.  
  
— Я видел тот ролик. У тебя неплохие навыки, но я все еще уверен, что могу тебя обставить. — В голосе Оливера прозвучал вызов.  
  
— Да? Хотел бы я увидеть твои попытки.  
  
— Сохрани свой запал для съемок, — поддразнил Оливер, подходя к боковой двери, ведущей на площадку. — Идем?  
  
Барри улыбнулся и пошел вслед за Оливером, понимая, что только что каким-то непостижимым образом обыграл  _самого_ Оливера Куина.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри вошел в конференц-зал, витающее там настроение было похоже на разноцветную палитру. Фелисити что-то лихорадочно набирала на телефоне, уставшая и скучающая Кейтлин положила голову на руки, а Лен нагло положил ноги на стол, но когда появился Барри, посмотрел на его с осторожностью. Когда вошел Оливер, все замерли, даже Лен.  
  
Оливер поежился от пристальных взглядов — он больше не злился, но все еще поглядывал на Снарта.  
  
— Я буду сниматься. При условии, что я буду играть Стрелу, — сказал он.  
  
Фелисити и Кейтлин были так ошеломлены происходящим, что не сказали ни слова, а на их лицах не отобразилось ни единой эмоции. Барри смотрел только Лена — тот ухмыльнулся с таким видом, будто замышлял какую-то гадость. Ну или нервничал, просто пытался это скрыть.  
  
— Хорошо, Олли. Играть героя в любом случае скучно. — Взгляд Лена медленно переполз на Барри. — Я впечатлен, Барри. Не думал, что ты уговоришь его вернуться. — Он встал со стула — ножки грубо проехались по полу.  
  
— Куда вы? — недоуменно спросил Барри, глядя, как Лен идет к дверям.  
  
— Домой. Мне достаточно впечатлений на сегодня. — Он остановился и слегка оглянулся назад. — Тебе стоит забежать на студию ко мне, малыш. Поболтаем перед съемками.  
  
Барри услышал, как Оливер возмущенно фыркает, но не смог удержаться от коварной улыбки. Даже если Леонард Снарт и вызывал у него неприятную дрожь и даже страх, он был заинтригован этим загадочным мужчиной и справедливо рассудил, что стоит принять предложение.  
  
— С нетерпением жду начала совместной работы, мистер Снарт, — вежливо сказал Барри.  
  
Лен хмыкнул себе под нос, прежде чем покинуть конференц-зал. Барри вроде как был доволен, но вид все еще раздраженного Оливера напомнил ему, что даже если он и согласился на съемки, они с Леном все еще находились на грани убийства друг друга, и никакой возможности предсказать, как это повлияет на их совместную работу, не было.  
  
Фелисити хлопнула в ладоши и обнадеживающе улыбнулась, покосившись на Барри, а потом быстро повернулась к хмурящемуся Оливеру, чье внимание по-прежнему было приковано к закрытой двери, за которой только что скрылся Лен.  
  
— Думаю… все же неплохо… — немного неуверенно сказал он.  
  
Кейтлин кивнула почти что одобрительно.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что  _это_ можно назвать  _неплохо_. — Барри вытаращился на нее, не веря, что его менеджер действительно произнесла такое вслух. — Могло быть гораздо хуже. — Сноу пожала плечами. — Самое главное, что все в силе.  
  
Фелисити улыбнулась, Барри ответил тем же, намекая Оливеру, что пора бы уже перестать стоять с таким видом, но в ответ получил лишь еле слышимый рык.  
  
— Думаю, что Оливер и так много сделал за сегодня, — сказала Фелисити. Она подошла к Кейтлин, чтобы обменяться с ней рукопожатиями. — Завтра я пришлю вам по почте контракты, а потом мы займемся назначением дат для предварительных съемок.  
  
Кейтлин широко улыбнулась.  
  
— С нетерпением буду ждать, Фелисити!  
  
Фелисити повернулась к Барри и нелепо взмахнула руками, будто не знала, куда их деть.  
  
— Не знаю, стоит ли, но мне жутко хочется обнять тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и раскинул руки.  
  
— Давай, если хочешь!  
  
Фелисити не стала терять время и обхватила его, стиснула почти что в медвежьих объятиях и прошептала прямо на ухо, горячими губами касаясь раковины:  
  
— Большое спасибо за то, что поговорил с ним. Я твоя должница… — Она отстранилась, продолжая с улыбкой глядеть на Барри. Оливер за их спинами деликатно кашлянул.  
  
— Идем? — Фелисити оглянулась. Выражение лица Оливера смягчилось.  
  
— Да, иди первой, я переговорю с Барри.  
  
— Я провожу, — решительно сказала Кейтлин, понимая намек.  
  
Девушки вышли из конференц-зала, и Барри решил, что они хотят что-то обсудить наедине. На самом деле Барри просто прикрывался этой мыслью — слишком уж внутренне трясся из-за присутствия Оливера.  
  
— Тебе необязательно принимать предложение Лена, — сказал ему Куин.  
  
— Знаю. Я просто подумал, что он все равно относится к происходящему несерьезно, — парировал Барри.  
  
— Просто будь осторожен. Не позволяй ему влезать тебе в голову. Это все, что я хотел сказать.  
  
Барри удивленно вскинул бровь, но кивнул, будто усвоил предупреждение.  
  
Оливер улыбнулся и положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Хорошо. Скоро увидимся, Барри. — С этими словами Оливер покинул конференц-зал.  
  
Он не рискнул быть с Оливером до конца честным, не хотел снова портить ему настроение. Но Барри имел полное право отправиться на студию Rogue, чтобы повидаться с Леонардом Снартом. Он чувствовал, что у Оливера был мотив отговорить его, но Барри не хотелось упускать возможность увидеть Снарта без присутствия Оливера.  
  
Ему хотелось удовлетворить свое собственное любопытство. Леонард Снарт был таинственным, интригующим и даже пугающим в какой-то степени, но он смог пробудить в Барри бешеный интерес всего за несколько минут. И, возможно, ему удастся получить хотя бы крошечную часть информации о том, почему они с Оливером так ненавидят друг друга.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда солнце выглянуло из-за свинцово серых облаков, Барри все еще сидел в машине рядом со студией Rogue.  
  
Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как он, Лен, Оливер, Кейтлин и Фелисити собрались вместе в первый раз, и теперь Барри был поглощен мыслями про Леонарда и Оливера.  
В чем причина их вражды? Почему Леонард обвинял Оливера? Почему Оливер злится, когда Леонард бросается в него обвинениями?  
  
Эти вопросы крутились у Барри в голове и здорово отвлекали от работы. С тех пор как Кейтлин умудрилась отменить съемку с Тони Вудвортом, студия уговорила его снять простой сольный ролик — с дрочкой и игрушками. Это была нехитрая работа, но она должна была привлечь аудиторию как раз перед тем, как выйдет большое объявление о съемках «Стрелы».  
  
Кейтлин получила контракт на следующий день после встречи, как и обещала Фелисити, и после тщательного изучения попросила Барри поставить подпись, так как контракт составлен отлично, еще и кучей бонусов. Было приятно узнать, что роль теперь точно принадлежит ему, но еще больше Барри обрадовался, когда узнал, что Леонард и Оливер уже подставили подписи. Теперь все трое оказались в одной лодке, и отказаться было невозможно. Да Барри бы и в голову такая мысль не пришла.  
  
Предложение Леонарда заехать на студию Rogue Барри обдумывал почти каждый день и, так как на него внезапно свалились выходные, все-таки решил отправиться туда. Он не особо задумывался над тем, что собирается там делать, вдруг Лен не будет занят на съемках, но потом решил, что разберется по ходу дела.  
  
Телефон Барри загудел. Звонила Айрис.  
  
— Эй, привет!  
  
— Привет. Наше кофепитие в силе? — спросила она.  
  
Барри застонал и обессиленно шлепнул ладонью по рулю. Он напрочь забыл об их договоренности.  
  
— Мне жаль, я совсем забыл! Можем куда-нибудь перенести?  
  
— Совсем забыл… ага! — поддразнила она, посмеиваясь. — Ты уверен, что забыл вовсе не потому, что твоя очередь платить за кофе?  
  
Барри усмехнулся, наблюдая за заходящим в студию мужчиной — не Леном.  
  
— Нет, об этом я помню. Просто дела нарисовались, совершенно вылетело из головы.  
  
— Это подозрительно. Барр, где ты?  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Я у студии Rogue.  
  
— Rogue? Разве это не огромная порнокомпания, в которой ты когда-то хотел работать?  
  
— Именно она.  
  
— Стой. Это не имеет ничего общего с враждой Леонарда Снарта и Оливера Куина? — спросила Айрис, уже подразумевая, что она прекрасно все поняла.  
  
— Возможно. Тебе удалось что-нибудь найти?  
  
— Вообще-то, тебе невероятно повезло. Погоди секунду. — Айрис замолчала, а потом телефон Барри снова завибрировал. Он отнял трубку от уха и увидел фото — группу улыбающихся парней. Барри быстро узнал в одном из них молодого Оливера Куина. Но больше его удивил Леонард Снарт — он улыбался так же осторожно, как Оливер, но было в его мимике что-то легкое и расслабленное.  
  
— Это Оливер и Леонард? Где ты это нашла?  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но я ездила в университет Костал Каролины к одному из своих преподавателей журналистики, нужна была консультация, и оказалось, что у него остался альбом с выпуска 2007 года. Я листала его, пока ждала, и нашла эту фотографию. Леонард и Оливер учились вместе.  
  
— Разве Оливер Куин не бросил учебу в каком-то колледже Лиги Плюща? Как он попал в Костал Каролину? И как они с Леном оказались на одном снимке? — Теперь Барри был озадачен еще больше, ведь у него появились доказательства того, что Лен и Оливер раньше действительно дружили.  
  
— Это вопрос на миллион. — Айрис притихла, и Барри услышал, как она с кем-то разговаривает на заднем фоне. — Мне нужно идти, но я продолжу поиски. Хотя тебе стоит спросить у кого-то из них, — посоветовала она.  
  
— Хорошо, я подумаю. Спасибо за помощь.  
  
— Без проблем. И не забывай, ты должен мне кофе, — усмехнулась Айрис.  
  
— Знаю, знаю! Счастливо, Айрис.  
  
— Пока, Барри.  
  
Барри сбросил звонок и стал снова изучать фотографию. По крайней мере, это подтверждало то, что раньше эти двое могли спокойно находиться в одной комнате. Но теперь появилась еще одна загадка — как они познакомились и когда отношения между ними пошли по пизде.  
  
Когда он в очередной раз выглянул в окно, то увидел, как в здание студии входит еще один мужчина, но в этот раз незнакомец подозрительно оглядывался на Барри, притаившегося в машине. Чтобы совсем уж не выглядеть идиотски, он вышел из машины и тоже направился в студию, решив оставить размышления о фотографии на потом.  
  
Когда Барри искал адрес студии Rogue, он узнал, что она располагалась в доме, мимо которого он ходил вместе с Айрис, когда Джо брал их с собой на патрулирование. Внешне здание было обветшалым, но внутри оказалось совершенно новым. Вестибюль выглядел чистым и даже блестящим. За столом, заменявшим высокую стойку ресепшена, сидела девушка с кучерявыми волосами. Она громко жевала жвачку и глазела в ноутбук. Когда Барри приблизился к ней, она подняла голову, ухмыльнулась и… снова уставилась в экран.  
  
— Себастьян Смайт? — спросила она, не поднимая глаз.  
  
Такое поведение застало Барри врасплох, но он постарался не подавать виду.  
  
— М-м-м, да, я ищу Леонарда Снарта.  
  
Девушка посмотрела на Барри поверх своего ноутбука и едва не засмеялась.  
  
— Оказывается, Лен не шутил, когда сказал, что ты придешь. Я в шоке, честно говоря.  
  
Барри не знал, что на это сказать, поэтому просто пожал плечами. Девушка встала и протянула ему руку.  
  
— Шона Баэз, администратор студии Rogue. Если хочешь пройти внутрь, сначала — ко мне.  
  
— Рад познакомиться, Шона, — кивнул Барри, нерешительно отвечая на рукопожатие.  
  
Шона плюхнулась обратно в кресло, пощелкала по клавишам ноутбука, а потом снова взглянула на Барри.  
  
— Обычно у нас не разрешается пропускать людей на студию, если их нет в моем списке. Но Лен просил сделать для тебя исключение. — Она снова внимательно посмотрела на экран ноутбука. — И тебе чрезвычайно везет. Лен сегодня на работе. У него интервью с Акселем Уолкером перед съемками, так что ты можешь успеть перехватить его до того, как он застрянет на площадке.  
  
— Ух-х, спасибо! Где я могу его найти?  
  
— Второй этаж. Комната 2Б.  
  
Барри кивнул, и Шона махнула ему рукой на прощание.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Себастьян.  
  
Барри быстро добрался до нужного этажа и очутился в просторном холле. Это место определенно недавно было отремонтировано. Деревянный пол был совершенно новым или недавно вычищенным до блеска, стены блестели свежей краской. Холл был заставлен съемочной аппаратурой, но Барри не потребовалось много времени найти нужную комнату, потому что подключенные провода вели именно туда.  
  
Он неспешно шел по длинному коридору, когда услышал голоса — подойдя ближе, Барри понял, что разговаривают мужчины; один задавал вопросы, стандартные, которые обычно озвучивают во время знакомства с новым партнером по съемкам. Он решил, что если Снарт там, то он сейчас настраивается вместе со своим коллегой на съемки и проверяет, есть ли нужная доза химии между ними.  
  
Барри заглянул за дверь и увидел Снарта, сидящего на диване и держащего за руку парня примерно возраста Барри.  
  
— Хорошо, парни, достаточно. Похоже, нас ждет отличная съемка, — сказал мужчина за камерой.  
  
Барри почувствовал себя неуютно, но прежде чем он успел отвернуться, Леонард его заметил.  
  
— Я рад, что ты присоединился к нам, Себастьян, — громко сказал он, обращая на Барри внимание всех, кто присутствовал в комнате.  
  
— Какого черта этот парень здесь забыл? — прорычал незнакомый мужчина. Он махнул в сторону замершего Барри со злобным взглядом. И хоть Барри был выше его на несколько дюймов, мужчина выглядел непомерно огромным и точно завалил бы его чуть ли не одним ударом. — Никому нельзя присутствовать на съемках, особенно если студия чужая. Выведите его отсюда.  
  
— Расслабься, Мик, — вмешался Леонард. Мужчина —  _Мик_  — глянул на Снарта, который встал с дивана и подошел к Барри. Тому явно стоило начать нервничать, но он отвлекся на обтягивающую футболку и узкие штаны на Леонарде. — Мистер Смайт мой гость, я его пригласил.  
  
— Какого хрена ты притащил его на наши съемки? Пацан работает на наших конкурентов! — возмутился Мик.  
  
— Потому что мы с мистером Смайтом собираемся работать вместе, я решил, что будет неплохо узнать друг друга получше, — ответил ему Леонард, хотя все его внимание было сосредоточено исключительно на Барри.  
  
— Рад снова тебя видеть, Леонард, — с вежливой улыбкой сказал Барри.  
  
— Называй меня Лен,  _малыш_. Единственный человек, который зовет меня полным именем — мой отец, а я его ненавижу. — Снарт усмехнулся. — Мик, познакомься с Себастьяном. Себастьян — это Мик. Он кто-то вроде моего менеджера. Ведет переговоры, с которыми я сам не могу разобраться.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Мик, — кивнул Барри.  
  
— Взаимно,  _пацан_ , — ответил Мик.  
  
— Джентльмены, позвольте напомнить вам, что у нас очень плотный график, — раздался чей-то голос из-за спины Барри. Когда тот повернулся, то увидел Роя Биволо, одного из известных режиссеров порноиндустрии. Биволо выиграл несколько наград в прошлом году за некоторые свои фильмы, и даже Meta Zone связывались с ним, чтобы предложить вместе поработать.  
  
Барри кивнул, и Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Иду в гримерную. Ты со мной?  
  
— Ну да, — неуверенно пробормотал Барри.  
  
Лен прошел мимо него и Биволо, и Барри сразу последовал за ним вниз по лестнице, пока они не добрались до комнаты, больше похожей на шкаф. У стены стояло несколько стоек с одеждой, но все внимание Барри было поглощено Леном, который устроился в кресле в ожидании визажиста.  
  
— Почему ты назвал меня Себастьяном? Ты же знаешь мое настоящее имя, — спросил Барри, поглядывая на одежду, развешенную на стойке.  
  
— У тебя нет договора с этой студией, поэтому я не должен использовать твое настоящее имя без твоего одобрения.  
  
— Я думал, что все знают мое имя, ведь ты его знаешь уже давно, с того момента, как мы встретились несколько недель назад.  
  
— Считай это правилом, которого я придерживаюсь.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, но снова почувствовал себя неловко. Он сомневался, стоит ли упоминать их первую встречу, ведь она почти на сто процентов состояла из стычки Леонарда и Оливера, но теперь у него было вещественное подтверждение, что они дружили много лет назад. И ему хотелось знать, что случилось.  
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, Барри. Про меня и Куина? — заметил Лен.  
  
— Как ты догадался? — Барри опешил и дернулся, как заяц, пойманный в силки.  
  
— У тебя на лице это написано еще с нашей последней встречи. Кроме того, я уверен, что до тебя тоже дошли слухи о нашей с ним вражде.  
  
— Ну даже если бы и не дошли, вы довольно красноречиво дали это понять, — со смешком произнес Барри.  
  
Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня сегодня не то настроение, чтобы копаться в прошлом. Но поскольку ты пришел, я… скажу тебе кое-что. Олли и я… мы не всегда друг друга ненавидели.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что ты относишься к этому как к какой-то игре? — спросил Барри.  
  
Лен легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
  
— Помогает скоротать время. Вот что, Барри. Когда-нибудь мы поужинаем вместе, и я расскажу тебе больше.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе придется пойти со мной в таком случае, — пошутил Барри. Он чувствовал, что улыбается, и эта улыбка была более широкой, чем следовало бы. Несмотря на страх, который он ощущал поначалу, эта коротенькая беседа с Леном была…  _расслабленной_. Он совсем не этого ожидал от человека, который выглядел так, будто перманентно помышляет об убийствах.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла женщина с кейсом в руках.  
  
— Прости за опоздание. — Она быстро разложила косметику и занялась Леном.  
  
— С кем ты снимаешься?  
  
— Новенький. Аксель Уолкер. Сын Джеймса Джесси.  
  
— Джеймса Джесси, порнозвезды семидесятых? Я и не знал, что у него есть сын.  
  
— Он тоже не знал до поры до времени, — с дразнящей улыбкой сказал Лен, заставив Барри фыркнуть.  
  
— И как новенький смог сниматься с такой легендой, как ты?  
  
— Спроси у Мика, — бросил Лен. — Все, что я знаю, это то, что Мик поговорил с Джеймсом Джесси целую минуту, после чего я узнал о съемках с его сыном.  
  
— Это… странно. Представить не могу, чтобы мой отец занимался для меня поисками работы в порно.  
  
— Если когда-нибудь ты встретишь Джеймса, то поймешь, что характер у него, мягко говоря, странный. Его сын, напротив, кажется нормальным.  
  
Визажист отложила кисть и с улыбкой посмотрела в зеркало.  
  
— Все готово, Лен.  
  
— Спасибо, — с холодом в голосе ответил Лен.  
  
Женщина собрала вещи, глянула на часы и быстро ушла. Барри решил, что она опаздывает еще на какие-то съемки.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться и смотреть, как я переодеваюсь, или можешь пойти на площадку. Выбирай.  
  
— Мне можно на съемки? — удивился Барри.  
  
— Мик знает, что к тебе лезть не стоит. И я попросил для тебя кресло.  
  
Барри самодовольно заулыбался.  
  
— А чего это ты так уверен, что у меня есть время сидеть и смотреть?  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Назовем это предчувствием. — Он снял футболку. Барри, совсем не стесняясь, уставился на его грудь и четкие мышцы пресса. Он попытался посмотреть на лицо Лена, но тут же сообразил, что его спалили.  _Самодовольный ублюдок_  Снарт ухмыльнулся.  
  
Барри покраснел.  
  
— Хм… ладно. Удивимся на площадке. Куда идти?  
  
— Комната 2Д.  
  
Барри кивнул и быстро ретировался из комнаты, прежде чем унизить себя еще больше. Он  _жаждал_ увидеть это…  _шоу_ , хотя не собирался Лену в этом признаваться.  
  


***

  
  
Павильон, где проходили съемки, был похож на помещение, превращенное в офис — с темной мебелью, расставленной так, чтобы офис напоминал гостиную. Помощники режиссера лихорадочно носились по площадке и протирали все предметы, от стола до офисного кресла, даже лампы и канцелярские принадлежности. На протяжении многих лет Барри видел такое и переживания продюсеров за чистоту декораций казались ему немного странными, даже в какой-то степени ироничными.  
  
Парень, с которым Лену предстояло сниматься, Аксель Уолкер, уже сидел в кресле, погруженный в изучение своего телефона. На нем были обтягивающие штаны и неаккуратно заправленная рубашка на пуговицах. Биволо проверял аппаратуру, а Мик слонялся поблизости и эмоционально общался по телефону.  
  
Лен еще не пришел, но, как он и сказал, для Барри приготовили кресло с табличкой «Себастьян Смайт». Барри не мог перестать улыбаться. Часть его задавалась вопросом, почему Лен так хочет, чтобы он присутствовал на съемках, но другая часть молчала и жаждала начала. Но Барри не хотел отказываться от такой возможности. На самом деле, он был взволнован сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Как и Оливер, Лен был одним из тех, о ком Барри фантазировал, особенно когда посмотрел их первые видео. Но он не только смотреть хотел, а был совсем не против присоединиться.  
  
— Вот и он, — услышал Барри голос одного из ассистентов. Он оглянулся и увидел Лена в костюме и галстуке. Барри пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы заставить себя отвести взгляд.  
  
— Все готово, по местам, — скомандовал Биволо, возвращаясь к своему режиссерскому креслу.  
  
Лен двинулся к декорациям, специально пройдя мимо Барри и улыбаясь уверенно и со знакомой прохладцей, посылая по телу Барри еще одну волну колючей дрожи, но в этот раз ощущения были скорее  _приятными_.  
  
Аксель действительно был привлекательным, но Барри смотрел только на Лена. Снарт сел в офисное кресло, а Аксель стоял рядом с какими-то бумагами в руках. Классический офис для съемки порно. Барри и раньше видел Лена в такой обстановке. То было первым видео, которое ему довелось увидеть, оно его поразило, хотя Снарт там был на месте Акселя.  
  
— Хорошо, если справимся за несколько часов, будет здорово. Не тянем резину. Камеры готовы? — спросил Биволо.  
  
Два оператора подняли большие пальцы, и съемка началась.  
  
Барри внимательно следил за тем, как Аксель произносит свои реплики, играя невинного сотрудника компании, которому требуется повышение, а Лен, будучи его боссом, предлагает ему отличную возможность произвести впечатление. Лен сидел в кресле, широко расставив ноги, а Аксель вклинился между ними. Барри почувствовал необоснованную ревность, но проглотил комок в горле. В конце концов, он тоже будет сниматься с Леном, только не сегодня.  
  
Лен расстегнул ремень Акселя и потихоньку потянул его брюки вниз. Барри был очарован осторожными и очень продуманными движениями Лена — он делал все не слишком быстро или слишком медленно, а с правильной скоростью, чтобы со стороны смотрелось как можно более соблазнительно.  
  
— Скажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь, — прошептал Лен Акселю в ухо.  
  
— Очень хочу, сэр, — пробормотал Аксель. Когда Лен сжал его член, неторопливо поглаживая, голос Акселя дрогнул.  
  
— Тогда покажи мне, — приказал Лен.  
  
Услышав столь наглый, но в то же время чувственный командный тон, Барри содрогнулся от волны похоти, скользнувшей от его макушки прямо в член. Он торопливо скрестил ноги, чтобы скрыть эрекцию.  
  
Барри смотрел, как Аксель снимает брюки Лена, целуя его медленно и томно. Снарт запустил пальцы в волосы Акселя, взъерошивая их, приподнимая бедра, чтобы Уолкер мог его раздеть. Когда брюки оказались на полу, Барри отвел глаза, потому что на Снарте не было нижнего белья. Но он знал, что не устоит — ему не терпелось увидеть вживую член Леонарда Снарта.  
  
Он знал по видео, что достоинство у Лена было приличным, но… увидев его член воочию, Барри понял, насколько камера портила картинку. Член Снарта оказался слегка изогнутым, и Барри тут же невольно подумал о том, как же он будет ощущаться в заднице… он тут же залился краской, потому что картинка перед глазами только добавляла остроты в ощущения. Становилось все неудобнее сидеть, Барри не знал, как поставить ноги, чтобы не демонстрировать всем свой вставший член, и он мог бы поклясться, что Лен коротко глянул в его сторону и  _улыбнулся_.  
  
Наконец Лен избавился от пиджака, а Аксель стянул рубашку, и они поцеловались. Лен все еще медленно дрочил Акселю, а Барри… очень хотел как можно быстрее _оказаться на месте этого парня.  
_  
— Я хочу вас, сэр, — проскулил Аксель совершенно разбитым и потерянным голосом. — Пожалуйста…  
  
Лен поднялся с кресла, все еще держа Акселя за волосы, и толкнул его вниз, вынуждая встать на колени. Тот сразу же втянул член в рот, и Барри пришлось признать, что для любителя парень очень хорош. Он отсасывал Лену, одновременно с этим лаская его член пальцами, но Снарт оставался невозмутимым.  
  
— И-и-и, снято! Перерыв! — крикнул Биволо. От резкого звука Барри выдернуло из эротической дымки, в которую он погрузился, беззастенчиво пялясь на Лена. Операторы занялись перестановкой камер, а ассистенты понесли на площадку полотенца и бутылки с водой Лену с Акселем, которые избавились от оставшейся одежды.  
  
Лен повернулся к Барри, улыбнулся и подмигнул, но тот смог ответить лишь пустым осоловелым взглядом. От него буквально тащило непрофессионализмом — черт, он сидел на съемках, и у него встал член на Снарта! Обычно Барри никогда не испытывал возбуждения, когда находился с обратной стороны камер, он научился этому за несколько лет в бизнесе. Сначала Оливер, а теперь и Лен сломали к чертям его выдержку, и теперь Барри чувствовал себя как школьник в пубертатном периоде.  
  
То ли потому что Барри залип на Лена и потерял счет времени, потому что все еще ломал голову над тем, как скрыть эрекцию, то ли перерыв и правда был коротким, но Аксель уже забрался на стол. Биволо сказал им подготовиться, и Лен взял смазку. Барри успел заметить его лукавый взгляд, прежде чем он повернулся назад к Акселю.  
  
 _Лен перед ним рисуется?_  
  
Мысль со свистом улетела из головы Барри, стоило ему услышать громкий стон Акселя. Он с некоторой долей опаски поднял глаза и увидел, как Лен двумя пальцами скользит в задницу Акселя, другой рукой опираясь о стол. Уолкер корчился на столе, исходил на скулеж, и Барри в полной мере прочувствовал, что именно сделало Лена таким популярным. Снарт просчитывал каждое свое движение, планировал каждый жест, знал, как именно возбудить партнера и получить желаемую реакцию. Его наглая и в то же время сдержанная манера поведения добавляла красок в его экранный образ — он даже бровью не повел, когда Аксель застонал и выгнул спину, сходя с ума от желания. Барри непроизвольно облизнул губы — интересно, когда он сам будет сниматься с Леном… ощущения будут такими же? Или…  _лучше_?  
  
— Пожалуйста, трахните меня, сэр, — умолял Аксель, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы Лена, которые тот вгонял в его задницу все быстрее и быстрее.  
  
— Как же сильно ты хочешь… — поддразнил Лен, открывая ящик стола и выуживая резинку.  
  
— Да, сэр, мне нужен ваш член во мне, — простонал Аксель.  
  
Лен довольно ухмыльнулся и медленно натянул презерватив, после чего выдавил на пальцы еще смазки и нанес ее на член. Аксель сдавленно застонал, кусая губы, когда Снарт толкнулся внутрь, и Барри задрожал так сильно, будто чувствовал движения Лена на себе. Снарт начал методично входить в Акселя, выбивая из него разбитые стоны вперемежку с проклятиями.  
  
— Давай, ты можешь громче, покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, — прошипел Лен, закидывая ноги Акселя к себе на плечи, одной рукой сжимая столешницу — его бедра двигались все быстрее и ритмичнее.  
  
Барри видел, что Аксель пытается насадиться на член Снарта, хочет двигаться ему навстречу, но его тело не слушалось. Лен, трахая Акселя, полностью и безоговорочно подчинил его себе.  
  
В конце концов Биволо скомандовал сменить позу — Лен сел в кресло, а Аксель опустился на его член сверху, сразу же начиная двигаться. Лен обхватил член Уолкера одной рукой, а другой скрутил его сосок.  
  
Несмотря на то что Лен выглядел погруженным в сцену и партнера (от двусмысленности фразы Барри снова встряхнуло дрожью), он будто бы и не собирался кончать. Его реплики, движения и жесты были сконцентрированными и собранными — будто Аксель на самом деле его не возбуждал.  
  
— Я сейчас… — голос Акселя сорвался на хриплый стон, Лен продолжал дрочить ему, и наконец Уолкер кончил, практически рыча и заливая руку и живот Лена спермой. Снарт с нечитаемым выражением лица позволил Акселю высвободиться, стянул презерватив, швырнув его на пол, и опустил парня на колени перед собой. Он начал дрочить и закрыл глаза.  
  
Первый раз за всю съемку Барри видел, что Лен действительно завелся — прикусывал губу, подрагивал, будто упорно концентрировался на чем-то,  _вспоминал или представлял_. Грудь Снарта вздымалась все быстрее, и Барри попытался прикинуть, о чем же таком думает Лен…  
  
Быстро двигая ладонью по члену, Лен вздрогнул всем телом и кончил прямо на лицо Акселя. Сперма потекла по его щекам, и Снарт продолжал водить головкой члена по потекам, пока Биволо не скомандовал «стоп». Ассистенты кинулись на площадку с полотенцами и халатами наперевес, а операторы проверили снятые кадры.  
  
Аксель и Лен обменялись парой слов, пожали друг другу руки, Уолкер быстро ушел, и Снарт повернулся к Барри. Тому не хотелось вставать, потому что ему было просто-напросто стыдно за свое возбуждение — точно так же было и с Оливером. Лен медленно шел к Барри, все время улыбаясь, и он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы скрыть никак не желающую пропадать эрекцию.  
  
— Наслаждался шоу? — нагло спросил Лен.  
  
Барри нервно рассмеялся, пряча свое позорное волнение.  
  
— Это было довольно неплохо. Но я уверен, что могу сделать это лучше.  
  
Лен фыркнул, а потом взял со своего кресла телефон. Пока он щелкал по кнопкам, Барри внимательно его оглядел. Люди на площадке уже начали собираться, и они с Леном были одними из немногих, кто остался.  
  
— Можно вопрос? — произнес Барри. Лен посмотрел на него поверх телефона и коротко кивнул. — Когда ты снимался, ты… не выглядел таким уж возбужденным, ну, по крайней мере, до конца сцены… а потом ты начал дрочить…  
  
— Это не совсем вопрос, — поддразнил его Лен, но все же задумался над вопросом — или скорее заявлением, а потом пожал плечами. — Признаюсь, я не слишком был погружен в процесс. Парень неплох, но думал я совсем о другом.  
  
— О чем? — мгновенно спросил Барри.  
  
Лен снова улыбнулся, но его глаза загадочно потемнели, а взгляд потяжелел.  
  
— Я думал о другом парне, с которым буду трахаться.  
  
Барри подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Он не был готов к такой прямоте. Приступ кашля закончился, и казалось, что Лена происходящее донельзя забавляет.  
  
Он коротко глянул в телефон.  
  
— Похоже, съемки начнутся раньше, чем предполагалось, — многозначительно сказал Лен.  
  
— В смысле? — выпалил Барри, отчаянно пытаясь справиться со сбитым дыханием.  
  
— Сделали график съемочных дней.  
  
Барри достал телефон и увидел письмо от Фелисити с очень подробным графиком, который начинался на следующей неделе с примерки костюмов, интервью и промофото. Ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять, что все начнется совсем скоро. Он будет сниматься, скорее всего, в самом большом и крутом порнофильме в истории, с двумя самыми крупными порнозвездами.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле, — неверяще пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Тебе стоит подготовиться, малыш, потому что все так и есть. — Лен убрал телефон в карман халата. — Не забывай о нашей сделке. Ужин — и я расскажу тебе кое-что обо мне и Олли.  
  
— Я помню. Можешь не рассчитывать, что я отступлюсь, — ответил Барри.  
  
Лен усмехнулся, прошел мимо Барри и напоследок оглянулся.  
  
— Наверное, тебе стоит позаботиться об этом, — заметил он, намекающе кивнув. Барри тут же покраснел, потому что за их короткий разговор эрекция никуда не делась и все еще была заметна.  
  
Он еле слышно застонал.  
  
— Блядь, поверить не могу…прости. Я знаю, что это непрофессионально, — пробормотал Барри.  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Если бы обстоятельства были иными, то я бы предложил тебе помощь. Думаю, в другой раз обязательно. Увидимся,  _Себастьян_.  
  
Лен покинул съемочную площадку, и Барри остался один. Но его разум был слишком обеспокоен тем, что сейчас сказал Леонард Снарт, чтобы задумываться о том, что пора было сваливать.  
  
Мозг Барри просто плавился от ярких безумных картинок, в которых он смотрит, как Лен кого-то трахает и при этом не сводит с него глаз. Он понятия не имел, как пережить эти чертовы месяцы съемок со Снартом. Да еще и с Оливером.  
  
Следующая неделя грозила стать адской.


	7. Chapter 7

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Барри, поправляя костюм Флэша — он нашел его в гримерке, которую ему выделили щедрые руководители студии.  
  
Из того, что было известно Барри, Оливер и Лен тоже получили свои костюмы — супергеройские, а в случае Снарта  _суперзлодейские_ , и обычную одежду для съемок. Одежда Барри мало чем отличалась от того, что он носил в реальной жизни — жилет на пуговицах, несколько рубашек, слаксы и всякие безделушки.  
  
Костюм супергероя оказался довольно удобным, Барри был в полнейшем восторге от того, как фанатичный Рэй и его компания Палмер Технолоджис воплотили в жизнь все свои идеи, создав настоящий костюм супергероя. Он был удивительно легким, не заставлял потеть и совсем не душил, как изначально думал Барри.  
  
Циско тоже торчал в гримерке, но был настолько поглощен изучением новой камеры, которую ему выделили Vigilante, что совсем не обращал внимания на вертящегося перед зеркалом Барри.  
  
— Чего ты там сказал? — Циско на мгновение отвлекся от своей новой навороченной игрушки.  
  
— Я спросил, как я выгляжу. Достаточно супергеройски? — недовольно переспросил Барри.  
  
— О да. Ты классно выглядишь. Прямо как герой из DC комиксов. Плюс твоя задница не смотрится такой костлявой. — Барри делано рассмеялся, не выказывая обиды, и еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале, а Циско снова углубился в изучение камеры. — Значит, ты до сих пор расследуешь причины вражды в банановом государстве?  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что ты был прав, когда говорил, что они в прошлом встречались. Айрис нашла фотку в ежегоднике Костал Каролины, и на ней они выглядят… счастливыми, — объяснил Барри. Фотография все еще хранилась в его телефоне, и время от времени он на нее смотрел, пытаясь представить, как два человека, которые друг друга ненавидят, могли выглядеть такими счастливыми вместе в прошлом.  
  
— Слухи всегда ходили, так что я уверен, что в них есть толика правды. Да и срать на них, никто не просит их лобызаться и обниматься прямо сейчас. Ну в смысле,  _лобызаться_ им и так придется…  
  
Барри рассмеялся удачной шутке Циско. Да, так и было — Оливер и Лен согласились сниматься, но до сих пор никто из них не комментировал то, как они собираются себя вести, когда окажутся на съемочной площадке вместе.  
  
— Ты в курсе, чем они сейчас занимаются? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Только то, что они тоже здесь, и команда студии делает все возможное, чтобы избежать тотального пиздеца и держит их подальше друг от друга. Все носятся туда-сюда и орут, сумасшествие какое-то.  
  
Барри не успел вставить очередную реплику — в дверь постучали и громко позвали его по имени.  
  
— Входите, — разрешил Барри. В гримерку сунулся один из ассистентов.  
  
— Мистер Смайт, вас ждут на площадке, — предупредил он и тут же ловко испарился.  
  
— Быстро однако, — прокомментировал Циско. — Я думал, что для подготовки к порнофильму десятилетия нужно будет больше времени.  
  
— Почему все его  _так_ называют? — вопросил Барри куда-то в пространство. — Я понимаю, что присутствие Оливера и Лена вместе просто неебически круто, но не въезжаю, почему фильм так называют.  
  
— Потому что это совершенно новый жанр порно. Это больше чем ебля двоих или троих. Это как смотреть Игру Престолов, но с более откровенными сексуальными сценами. Есть история и все такое. Люди могут смотреть его как обычное ТВ-шоу.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и вышел вслед за Циско из гримерки.  
  
— Ты речь эту репетировал?  
  
— Пришлось. Отрабатывал все на Рэе.  
  
— И я так понимаю, его впечатлил твой треп?  
  
— Так впечатлил, что не только сделал меня одним из ведущих операторов, но и одним из технических редакторов по спецэффектам. И он рассматривает возможность устроить меня на работу в отдел исследований и разработок, когда закончатся съемки! — восторженно протараторил Циско.  
  
— Отлично, Циско! Думаю, что наши дела идут в гору! — Барри звонко шлепнул по ладони друга.  
  
— Теперь впереди только съемки, и мы в золоте. Ты снимаешься со своими кумирами, а у меня будет новая работа, которая не включает в себя ежедневные съемки голых мужских задниц.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе. Это же не так уж плохо.  
  
— Может быть. Я тебе скажу два слова, которые пояснят, почему это плохо: Хартли Рэтэуэй.  
  
Барри фыркнул, жалобы Циско не вызывали у него ничего, кроме истерических смешков.  
  
— Я так понимаю, Хартли все еще пытается затащить тебя в постель?  
  
— Угу, — воскликнул Циско. — Только теперь он хочет пойти со мной на свидание. Он забыл, что он меня бесит и последние два года вел себя как полный придурок?  
  
— Не знаю, Циско. Может, тебе стоит свести все в шутку и сходить? Если все пройдет ужасно, он оставит тебя в покое.  
  
— Неа. Я не согласился только потому, что весь этот его  _образ нерда с тайными плохими сторонами меня вовсе не привлекает_. Совсем.  _Ни капли._  
  
Барри споткнулся на ровном месте и подозрительно покосился на Циско, до которого не сразу дошло, что он сказал.  
  
— Ты никому об этом не расскажешь.  
  
— Твой секрет умрет со мной, — хитро произнес Барри.  
  
Наконец они добрались до декораций — широкой открытой площадки на втором этаже, и Барри понял, что Циско подразумевал под сумасшедшей сутолокой. Каждый что-то делал — ставил софиты, настраивал камеры, даже расставлял на длинном столе еду — десерты и прочие вкусности.  
  
— Смотри, Леонард Снарт собственной персоной, — понизив голос, заметил Циско, незаметно указывая в сторону мужчины, сидящего в кресле прямо под камерами.  
  
Выглядел он что надо: синяя куртка и узкие —  _неприлично узкие_  — черные штаны. Одних только ног Снарта, упакованных в тесную кожу, было достаточно для Барри, но прохладная улыбка на губах Лена добавила еще несколько очков к его одержимости.  
  
— Пойду посмотрю, не нужна ли съемочной группе моя помощь или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Циско, явно собираясь дать Барри возможность поговорить с Леном. Как только Рамон ушел, Барри вздохнул, собрал волю в кулак и пошел прямо к Леонарду, который меланхолично играл в какую-то игру в телефоне.  
  
— Рад видеть тебя, Себастьян, — поздоровался Лен все таким же отстраненным и холодным голосом.  
  
— Можешь называть меня Барри.  
  
Лен слегка наклонил голову и по-доброму усмехнулся.  
  
— Хорошо,  _Барри_. Рад, что ты здесь.  
  
Он видел, что под паркой у Лена был черный свитер — интересно, ему не жарко?  
  
— Как тебе в костюме? Тут жуткая жара, — не удержался Барри.  
  
— Ну я Капитан Холод, так что на мне гора одежды, и в этом соль. Да и парка не такая уж жаркая. Кроме того… тебе тоже должно быть жарко. Последний раз я видел столько кожи, когда снимался в Папочка в коже-три, — поддразнил Лен.  
  
— Вот не надо тут, — как бы оправдываясь, произнес Барри и мучительно покраснел, представив Лена в коже на съемках БДСМ-порно. — Его Vigilante сделали. Я его просто надел.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, явно наслаждаясь позорно алевшим Барри, и его дурацкая суета только подстегивала наглого Снарта. Барри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выглядеть прилично и сменить тему, прежде чем картинки со Снартом в коже или в окружении мужчин в коже полностью заполнят его мысли.  
  
— А-а-а… где Оливер?  
  
Лен едва заметно пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Я ему не нянька.  
  
— Так всегда будет? — насупился Барри.  
  
— В смысле? Прекрати изображать грустного щенка. Это бесит. И я совсем не это хочу видеть перед съемками в порно, — довольно резко бросил Лен.  
  
— Вы с Оливером грызетесь, как собаки. Из-за этого все время будут проблемы, — настаивал Барри.  
  
— Я профессионал, — возразил ему Лен. — Я знаю, как держать себя в узде даже в присутствии Куина. Это он пускай волнуется, а уж никак не я.  
  
Барри набрал воздуха в легкие, собираясь продолжить свои неуклюжие расспросы, но его прервал ассистент.  
  
— Пожалуйста, по местам. Оливер здесь, Малкольм хочет, чтобы мы начали и закончили фотосессию вовремя.  
  
Лен зевнул и потянулся.  
  
— Думаю, пришло время устроить шоу.  
  
Барри обернулся — Оливер появился на площадке в оливковом зеленом костюме без рукавов, капюшон он предусмотрительно откинул назад. К его спине был привязан колчан со стрелами. Малкольм Мерлин уселся в свое кресло главного режиссера.  
  
— Думаю, нам тоже пора идти, — предложил Барри.  
  
— Шуруй. Я подойду, когда подготовлюсь, — сказал Лен. Барри недоуменно посмотрел на него, но все же безропотно встал и пошел к Оливеру — сосущее чувство в желудке вернулось. Ассистенты, съемочная группа и даже осветители молчали, и это безмолвие добавляло остроты сюрреалистической ситуации.  
  
Стоило Барри подойти ближе, как Оливер заулыбался.  
  
— Здравствуй, Барри.  
  
— Отличный костюм. Только маска нужна, — пошутил в ответ Барри.  
  
— Она в кармане. Я в ней чувствую себя нелепым, поэтому оттягиваю момент до последнего.  
  
Барри фыркнул.  
  
— Она не так уж плоха, точно не хуже моего костюма. — Он с обреченным видом натянул на голову капюшон. Оливер качественно пытался делать вид, что ему ни капли не смешно, но потом не выдержал, хотя деликатно прикрыл рот ладонью. Даже если костюмы были сделаны качественно и не причиняли дискомфорта, носить их все равно было слегка стремно.  
  
— Итак, вот оно. Ты, я и Лен будем вместе в течение нескольких месяцев, — сказал Барри, стягивая капюшон.  
  
Улыбка Оливера померкла, и Барри понял, что он сосредоточил свое внимание на появившемся рядом с ними Снарте, который все так же нахально и противно ухмылялся. Барри задался вопросом, как Снарт так бесшумно появился за его спиной.  
  
— Лен, — сказал Оливер, что прозвучало как некая форма приветствия.  
  
—  _Олли_ , — вторил ему Лен. — Как в старые времена. Ты, я и случайный парень, это если у нас желание порезвиться зашкаливало.  
  
Барри выпучил глаза и поперхнулся воздухом, но хриплый кашель был как раз на руку — помог скрыть свое охуение. По крайней мере, теперь у него было подтверждение, что в прежние времена между Оливером и Леном было нечто большее, чем просто дружба.  
  
Оливер фыркнул, но в его улыбке читались противоречивые эмоции, которые Барри расшифровать не смог.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, закончится ли все это лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
Лен снова наклонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на Оливера своим странным взглядом, от которого по телу чувствующего себя третьим колесом Барри уже в какой по счету раз пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Думаю, это зависит от тебя.  _Как и в прошлый раз_.  
  
Лицо Оливера помрачнело, что придало еще больше уверенности Барри, который теперь был уверен — Оливер либо был первопричиной конфликта, либо нанес последний удар.  
  
— Джентльмены, я бы хотел завершить съемочный день как можно быстрее и как можно менее безболезненно, так что если вы найдете общий язык и будете слушать меня, все пройдет отлично, — окликнул их Малкольм.  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул.  
  
— Это все так нереально, — пробормотал он, но слишком громко — Оливер его услышал.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Обо всем. Съемки с Vigilante с двумя величайшими порнозвездами...  
  
Оливер выдавил что-то отдаленно похожее на улыбку и похлопал Барри по плечу, и его рука задержалась там чуть дольше, чем нужно.  
  
— Ты к нему привыкнешь, — ободряюще сказал он.  
  
— Ненавижу портить трогательные моменты, но нам пора, — вмешался Лен.  
  
На площадке спокойное напряжение, если можно так выразиться, сменилось активным. Им объяснили, как встать, куда смотреть, как себя подать — для Барри этот процесс не был чужд, просто намного сложнее было пытаться занять нормальное место между двумя суперзвездами, от которых буквально искрило.  
  
— Наша цель сделать не просто порнуху в супергеройском тряпье. Покажите страсть. Кроме тебя, Снарт. Злодеи беспристрастны.  
  
Сначала их не просили встать ближе или прикасаться друг к другу — они принимали нелепые пафосные супергеройские позы, или, в случае с Леном, приправленные еще и загадочными злодейскими взглядами и ухмылками, что для Снарта было по факту в порядке вещей. Это был своего рода автоматический процесс — они принимали позы по очереди, фотографировались, пока Малкольм не сказал, что снимков достаточно.  
  
Лен и Оливер были сосредоточены исключительно на работе, не уделяли друг другу должного внимания, и даже на Барри особо не смотрели — для такого нужен был высокий профессионализм, довольно сложно невозмутимо работать с тем, кого ты ненавидишь.  
  
— Хорошо, переодевайтесь, перерыв десять минут, — объявил Малкольм.  
  
Ассистент развел их по гримеркам, где каждого ждали стилист и визажист. Барри быстро надел рубашку, жилет сверху и сел в кресло. Пока над его лицом и волосами производили необходимые манипуляции, он украдкой умудрился вытащить телефон.  
  
Ему написала Айрис, да, кто бы мог подумать.  
  
 _Как там дела?_  
  
 _Все пока хорошо. Лен и Оливер друг друга еще не убили._  
  
Ответила она через минуту.  
  
 _Они профи и точно привыкли работать с теми, кто им не нравится._  
  
 _Это затишье перед гребаной бурей. Они в любую минуту сорвутся. Я почти уверен, что в прошлом они встречались, и что бы ни случилось между ними, Лен винит Оливера._  
  
— Все готово, — отвлек его визажист. Барри рассыпался в благодарностях, встал, собираясь уходить, но напоследок еще раз проверил телефон.  
  
 _Неудивительно. Оливер Куин — самый большой плейбой в истории. Он всегда был на слуху — с кем он спит, на ком женится или не женится._  
  
Логично. Барри до сих пор не знал этих двоих достаточно хорошо, но если история была связана с привычками Оливера, то додуматься, что же все-таки случилось, будет несложно.  
  
 _Мне пора. Надеюсь, увидимся вечером._  
  
Отправив сообщение, Барри бросил телефон в сумку и поспешил на площадку. Знал бы он, в каком виде там находятся Лен и Оливер — десять раз бы споткнулся по пути.  
  
Снарт был одет во все черное — темные, наполовину расстегнутые брюки, черная узкая рубашка и кожаная куртка сверху.  
  
Оливер был полной его противоположностью — синий тренч, белая рубашка и расстегнутые брюки, свободные в бедрах, придерживаемые незастегнутым ремнем.  
  
Он не думал, что эти двое могут быть  _такими_ привлекательными в одежде, как без нее, но, черт возьми,  _они были._  
  
— Если поторопитесь, мистер Смайт, мы наконец сможем начать, — поторопил его Малкольм.  
  
— Простите! — выпалил Барри. Он стоял между Леном и Оливером и настолько увлекся тем, что пытался на них не смотреть, что вообще забыл, где они находятся. — Просто я чувствую себя неуютно в этой одежде, потому что не вписываюсь в обстановку.  
  
— Вы и не должны, мистер Смайт, — ехидно сказал Малкольм. — Если вы читали контракт внимательно, а я уверен, что не читали, то знали бы, что ваша роль — роль судмедэксперта, который совсем недавно получил сверхспособности, и он может выбрать, как их использовать — на благо вместе со Стрелой, то есть с Куином, или на зло, то есть со Снартом. Поэтому в твоем гардеробе подобных стильных вещей пока нет.  
  
— Он всегда такой саркастичный хуй, да? — шепотом спросил Барри у Оливера.  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил он.  
  
— Давайте начнем. Сначала втроем, а потом я хочу сделать несколько дуэтных снимков. Нужно напряжение. Романтическое, физическое, эмоциональное. Все, — руководил Малкольм. — Смайт посередине, Куин впереди, Снарт — сзади. Себастьян, от вас мне нужны невинность и возбуждение.  
  
Они втроем безмолвно заняли свои места, и Барри почувствовал теплую руку Лена на плече, а другая оказалась всего в паре дюймов от его члена. Мятное дыхание, касающееся шеи, посылало дрожь по спине. Оливер беззвучно встал спереди, их тела практически слились вместе. Оливер обнял Барри за талию, а другой погладил поясницу.  
У тела Барри будто бы появился собственный разум — оно стало каким-то жестким, напряглось под чужими руками. Голова опустела, и Барри окончательно перестал понимать, что ему делать с собственными телом.  
  
— Мистер Смайт, если вы начнете шевелиться, будет совсем здорово, — нахально попросил его Малкольм. Барри заторможено уставился на режиссера, но тут на помощь пришел Оливер.  
  
— Обними меня.  
  
На осуществление этого нехитрого движения Барри понадобилось несколько секунд — он медленно обхватил Куина за талию, стараясь ничего лишнего себе не позволять.  
  
— Издеваешься, что ли? — заворчал Лен. Он схватил Барри за руку и буквально заставил его стиснуть Оливера за задницу. Барри стушевался, но не выказал возмущений, хотя его лицо горело. — Мы же в  _порно_ , малыш. Нет времени на робость.  
  
Оливер, похоже, не возражал, хотя его внимание переключилось на Лена — во взгляде Куина читалось недоумение, но все это потеряло всякую важность, когда их ослепила первая вспышка.  
  
— Извиняюсь, это пробное фото! — крикнул Циско. — Хотя охуенно получилось.  
  
— Поза хорошая, Смайт, давай, выгляди невинным и возбужденным, ну, примерно. Куин и Снарт, делайте то, что делаете обычно. Поехали — видите вспышку, старайтесь не реагировать, просто работайте, — проинструктировал их Малкольм Мерлин.  
  
Кругом замигали фотовспышки, и все спокойствие вокруг превратилось в хаос. Они втроем подчинялись указаниям Малкольма, Лен и Оливер поглаживали все тело Барри. Ему было сложно продолжать твердить себе, что все происходящее — обычная рутина. Он же порноактер, и всего лишь снимается с двумя звездами, подумаешь…  
  
Все стало намного хуже, когда Оливер прижался к нему твердым членом — Барри осмелился опустить взгляд и увидел четкие очертания через его штаны. Удивительно, но Барри было гораздо более стыдно, чем Оливеру.  
  
Лен только ухудшал ситуацию. Он наклонился к шее Барри, губами дразня кожу и нежно целуя сразу, стоило фотографам начать щелкать затворами. Дыхание Лена сбивало весь рабочий настрой, его руки поползли по телу Барри ниже, пока не очутилась прямо над его вставшим членом.  
  
— Очень хорошо, еще несколько кадров и закончим, — наконец похвалил их Малкольм.  
  
Барри слишком отвлекали губы Лена, касающиеся шеи, поэтому он не сразу понял, что Оливер прижался к нему еще плотнее, а их губы разделяют крошечные сантиметры. Руки Куина сползли со спины и теперь гладили Барри по заднице, и тот с огромнейшим трудом подавил стон. Эти двое его точно убьют.  
  
Мозг куда-то поплыл, отключаясь и переходя на автопилот, Барри, не осознавая, что делает и зачем, подался бедрами назад, потом еще раз и еще, пока не почувствовал член Снарта.  _Вставший член._  
  
Лен тихо рассмеялся, все еще лаская губами шею Барри, очевидно, он не возражал, что тот к нему прижимается. И Барри мог поклясться, что стоило ему это сделать, как он услышал слабый, но возмущенный рык Оливера — он наклонился и наконец нежно —  _слишком нежно_  — поцеловал Барри в губы.  
  
Это был уже ебучий чувственный передоз. Губы Оливера были удивительно мягкими, а его руки и руки Снарта продолжали ласкать распаленное и дрожащее тело Барри, он готов был рухнуть на колени от переизбытка чувствительности в любой момент, но все еще сосредотачивался на работе —  _с трудом._  
  
— Все, стоп! — окликнул их Малкольм Мерлин. Это вырвало Оливера и Лена из какого-то транса, Куин выглядел так, будто его только что разбудили. Лен оставил в покое шею Барри, хотя его рука все еще мягко сжимала его член через брюки — на несколько секунд дольше положенного.  
  
— Еще немного, и я свалился бы на пол прямо перед камерами.  
  
Оливер шагнул назад — его лицо было каким-то пустым, и Барри сначала подумал, что сделал или сказал что-то не то, но потом…  
  
— Куин, Снарт, теперь ваша очередь. Мистер Смайт, вы можете остаться и посмотреть, но ваши съемки на сегодня закончены.  
  
Сразу стало заметно, как напряглись Оливер и Лен — одновременно, как по команде, к тому же на их лицах появилась совсем незнакомая неуверенность.  
  
— Нам действительно нужно это делать? — спросил Оливер у Малкольма.  
  
— Вы оба продаете этот чертов фильм. Реклама ваших совместных сцен будет почти в каждом порножурнале, они уже в очередь выстроились и готовы платить за эксклюзивные фото вас двоих баснословные суммы. И мы дадим им то, что они так хотят. Этот пункт есть в твоем контракте, Оливер, так что выбора у тебя нет никакого.  
  
Барри безмолвно наблюдал за грозящей разразиться бурей. Все знали, что Оливеру и Лену придется сниматься вдвоем, но никто и не думал, что так скоро.  
  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво, но несколько грубовато произнес Лен.  
  
Малкольм посмотрел на Оливера, который выглядел так, будто вот-вот врежет режиссеру по лицу.  
  
— Давайте снимем и хрен с ним! — прорычал Куин.  
  
Малкольм удовлетворенно кивнул и сел в кресло.  
  
— Так, блок на площадку, — скомандовал он одному ассистенту. Тот пулей метнулся куда-то, вернулся с гигантским черным кубом из гипсокартона и установил его перед камерами.  
  
— Один из вас — на коробке, второй — сзади. Без разницы, кто где, — быстро пояснил Малкольм.  
  
Барри прикинул, не стоит ли ему сбежать, пока не поздно, но как только Лен и Оливер неохотно поплелись под софиты, решил, что ни за что не пропустит такое шоу.  
  
Снарт и Куин остановились рядом с кубом и посмотрели друг на друга. Было понятно, что ни один из них уступать не собирается.  
  
— Садись, Олли, — предложил Лен.  
  
— Не хочу я сидеть, — проворчал Куин.  
  
— Время деньги, господа! — громко напомнил им Малкольм.  
  
Лен сложил руки на груди, и его нахальная усмешка, последний час прилипшая к губам, немного померкла. Он посмотрел на куб, вздохнул и сел.  
  
— Это же так просто.  
  
Оливер пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное, но явно нецезурное, и занял свое место за спиной Лена. Его взгляд был полным необъяснимой горечи.  
  
— Оливер, обними Лена. И мне нужно напряжение, а не ненависть.  
Оливер недовольно загудел, но неохотно сделал то, что ему сказали — приобнял Лена одной рукой. Снарт мгновенно весь окаменел, словно его облили ледяной водой. Они оба выглядели чертовски неловко.  
  
— Стоп! — заорал Малкольм. — Вы сдохните, но не покажете и толики желания и страсти? Вы двое профессионалы, так и ведите себя как профессионалы, твою мать!  
  
— Мы и будем, если ты хотя бы на секунду рот закроешь, — рявкнул в ответ Оливер, скрипя зубами.  
  
Малкольма Мерлина такой всплеск эмоций Куина полностью удовлетворил. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда докажите, а не чешите языками, как я.  
  
Лен ничего не сказал, но критически оглядел Мерлина с головы до ног.  
  
— Не думал, что буду ненавидеть его больше, чем тебя.  
  
— Он всегда людей выводит, — сказал ему Оливер.  
  
Лен сделал еще один глубокий вдох.  
  
— Нам обоим не хочется этого делать, но деньги есть деньги. Давай, я начну.  
  
Оливер задумался над первой частью фразы Лена, но когда осмыслил первую, то заметно вздрогнул.  
  
— Нет. Я начну.  
  
Лен легко кивнул, и его дерзкая улыбка вернулась.  
  
— Джентльмены, все в порядке? — спросил Малкольм.  
  
— Отлично, — ответил Лен. — Начинайте снимать, — сказал он съемочной группе.  
  
Через несколько минут Оливер и Лен окончательно расслабились — Куин наклонился ближе к Лену и обнял его за плечи обеими руками. Поза выглядела почти что романтичной. Лен посмотрел Оливеру прямо в глаза, ухмыляясь, как типичный злодей, и погладил ладонями его напряженные пальцы.  
  
Барри в полнейшем восторге наблюдал, как эта противоречивая пара за секунду превратилась в двух совершенно других людей. Из выражений их лиц исчезли напряженность и гнев, сменившись неподдельным желанием и похотью. Тот же анализирующий и долгий взгляд, что Барри чувствовал на себе, Лен адресовал Оливеру, а тот смотрел на него пусть и слегка высокомерно, в привычной манере, но интригующе.  
  
Рука Оливера соскользнула с шеи Лена и погладила вдоль рубашки вниз, а Лен сначала невесомо провел по его бедру, а потом стиснул его член — эрекция Оливера никуда не исчезла.  
  
Их лица были опасно близко друг к другу, и Барри вдруг увидел между ними искру, которую раньше не замечал.  
  
— Снять шмотье, — скомандовал Малкольм, но не так громко, как раньше, он боялся испортить момент, давшийся с таким трудом. Лен и Оливер быстро избавились от верхней одежды, оставшись в брюках и расстегнутых рубашках. Лен сел чуть дальше на куб, освобождая место для Оливера, и приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Куин молча закатал рукава и опустился на колени.  
  
Камеры мигали до рези в глазах, и Барри подумал, что сейчас ослепнет — но не от вспышек, а от того, как непристойная картина разворачивалась перед ним.  
  
Оливер потянулся к Лену, их губы были так близко, будто они в любую секунду поцелуются. Рука Лена медленно потянулась к ширинке Оливера и расстегнула последнюю пуговицу. Другой рукой он скользнул в волосы Оливера и слегка потянул за темные пряди.  
Оливер провел раскрытой ладонью по груди Снарта, и тот вдруг замер, а его лицо стало каменным —  _что-то изменилось._  
  
Вспышки перестали мигать, но Оливер не остановился — он потянул Лена на себя и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. После этого Снарт словно расслабился, Оливер свободной рукой начал неспешно ласкать его член через расстегнутые брюки.  
  
Электрическое напряжение между ними достигло совершенно нового уровня, и теперь они были настолько близко друг к другу, что Барри предположил — поцелуй неминуем. Руки Оливера и Лена в штанах друг друга начали двигаться, и Барри не мог понять издалека, действительно ли они дрочат друг другу… Учитывая слабые стоны и тяжелое дыхание на двоих, вполне возможно, что они делали именно…  _это_.  
  
Барри был рад, что он сейчас по другую сторону камеры, смотреть даже с такого расстояния было просто невозможно...  
  
— Стоп, снято! — прервал их Малкольм.  
  
Камеры почти сразу же притихли, Лен и Оливер тоже замерли — все так же близко, глядя друг другу в глаза. От чистой похоти вокруг них нагревался воздух.  
  
Съемочная группа молчала, а Барри начало потряхивать от озноба. Он больше не мог смотреть.  
  
— Достаточно? — спросил Малкольм, обращаясь к Циско и еще ко двум фотографам. Рамон вскинул большой палец, и Мерлин снова обратил все свое внимание на Лена и Оливера. Режиссер почему-то не выглядел довольным. — Сохраните настрой до съемок, — посоветовал он. — На сегодня все. Встречаемся в субботу, в девять, для первой сцены со Смайтом и Куином.  
  
На площадке началась сутолока, но Барри все еще смотрел на Оливера и Лена, происходящее вокруг его не ебало от слова совсем.  
  
— Это было… удивительно, — сказал он, подходя ближе.  
  
Лен ответил ему знакомой едкой усмешкой.  
  
— Это называется актерское мастерство. У нас с Куином была работа, и мы ее выполнили.  
  
— Не делай вид, что это просто работа. У вас искрило до чертей. Если бы я вас не знал, то решил, что у вас любовь.  
  
Лен задиристо хмыкнул, а потом вдруг смерил Барри и молчащего Оливера холодным взглядом.  
  
— Мне пора. — Он схватил куртку и быстрым шагом ушел — в гримерку, понял Барри.  
  
Он смутился и глянул на Оливера, решив, что тот тоже должен был напрячься из-за реакции Лена, но Куин был каким-то угрюмым. На площадке между ними явно что-то произошло, и Барри хотел во что бы то ни стало понять, что именно.  
  
— Интересно, почему он так себя ведет… — многозначительно произнес Барри.  
  
Оливер вспыхнул и уставился на него.  
  
— Никогда не знаешь, что у него в голове, — сказал он с деланным безразличием, но и ежу было понятно, что его беспокоит поведение Лена.  
  
— Что ты сказал ему?  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — быстро выпалил Оливер, но удивление во взгляде его выдало.  
  
— Когда Лен замер, ты что-то шепнул ему, и он расслабился.  
  
Оливер тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— Ничего. Просто кое-что ему напомнил, вот и все.  
  
Оливер лгал, но у него не было никаких причин выкладывать Барри всю правду. Интересно, почему же он врал.  
  
— Ясно. Я пойду в гримерку. Мы рано свернулись, так что я успею потусить с Айрис, Эдди и Кейтлин, — незнамо, зачем сообщил Барри.  
  
— Постой, — окликнул его Оливер. Барри оглянулся — Куин больше не казался таким напряженным. — Я хотел предложить прорепетировать завтра. У нас много реплик, так что неплохо было бы поработать.  
  
— Конечно. Я завтра свободен.  
  
Оливер улыбнулся.  
  
— Я завтра позвоню. — Он собрался уйти, но Барри вдруг вспомнил кое-что.  
  
— Погоди, у тебя же нет моего номера?  
  
— Фелисити дала. Давно уже, но у меня все причины не было тебе позвонить. Теперь есть.  
  
Барри снова стало неловко и он улыбнулся — и зачем же Оливер взял его номер, интересно знать?  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Барри, — сказал Оливер с улыбкой, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Барри не знал, что делать с самим собой. День получился безумный — сначала его, возбужденного донельзя, зажало между молотом и наковальней, то бишь, между Леном и Оливером, а потом он смотрел на их секс глазами. Сумятицы в случившееся добавила странная реакция Снарта. А теперь Барри собирается еще и репетировать реплики с Куином.  
  
Мда, стоит рассказать обо всем Айрис.  
  
— Как же я облажался, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос.  
  
Ну да. Он вляпался и теперь сомневался, сможет ли выкарабкаться.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Барри со стоном повернул голову, он тут же пожалел, что вчера вечером не поставил телефон на беззвучный режим.  
  
Он потер слезящиеся глаза, проклиная себя за то, сколько залил в себя прошлой ночью. Конечно, он был виноват не меньше, чем Эдди. Они поспорили, кто из них больше выпьет. Эдди справился с алкоголем немногим лучше Барри, и в конечном итоге они просто напились в стельку. К счастью, у Кейтлин была голова на плечах и она сама отвезла Барри домой. Он вырубился, как только его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
Барри сгреб с тумбочки телефон и увидел несколько сообщений от незнакомого номера и звонок от него же. Только тогда до все еще затуманенного алкоголем разума Барри дошло, что все сообщения были от Оливера.  
  
— Алло, — хрипло ответил он, когда телефон снова завибрировал.  
  
— Я уже начал волноваться, я все утро тебе звоню, — немного обеспокоенно сказал Оливер, Барри посчитал это одновременно милым и чертовски сюрреалистичным.  
  
— Привет, Оливер, — как можно тверже сказал Барри, усиленно борясь с заплетающимся языком. — Прости, я вчера  _немного_ перебрал, тусовался с друзьями. Все еще сплю, не могу встать, — пояснил он, потирая лоб — похмелье начало наступление.  
  
— Звучит жутковато, — со смешком сказал Оливер.  
  
— Чувствую себя как мешок с дерьмом. Не припомню у себя такого похмелья с тех пор, как мне стукнуло двадцать один, — простонал Барри.  
  
— Ну у меня бывает похмелье и я умею с ним справляться, так что… как насчет того, чтобы я приехал и приготовил тебе что-нибудь? Можем прорепетировать наши реплики, когда тебе полегчает…  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Барри, тут же краснея пятнами, когда понял, как позорно себя повел. Он точно не хотел упускать шанс пригласить Оливера к себе в квартиру, хотя он все еще нервничал, когда думал об этом. — В смысле, все нормально, я способен репетировать. И еда у меня дома есть.  
  
Оливер рассмеялся, и Барри стало чуть легче. Куин мог его побольнее уколоть за такую дебильную реакцию, но он либо не заметил, либо не придал этому значения.  
  
— Звучит здорово. Я заеду в магазин, а потом приеду, где-то через полчаса. Идет?  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Какой у тебя адрес?  
  
— 1233 на Крествью Драйв, квартира 810. Второй этаж, здание восемь, — ответил Барри.  
  
— Окей, скоро увидимся.  
  
— Хорошо… Я… э-э-э… увидимся, — пробормотал Барри и быстро повесил трубку, чтобы Оливер не успел никак прокомментировать то, как он заикается. Но прежде чем отключиться, он услышал смех в трубке. Барри застонал и швырнул телефон куда-то на пол.  
  
Дома у него был полный бардак, ложась спать, Барри даже не разделся, и от него жутко несло спиртным. Первым делом ему нужен был душ, а потом — уборка, хотя бы в гостиной, хотя в таком состоянии приводить в порядок комнату было тем еще квестом.  
  


***

  
  
Барри носился по гостиной и кухне, чтобы убедиться, что все выглядит прилично, хотя как навести порядок за пятнадцать минут? Все тарелки он убрал в посудомойку, одежду засунул в шкаф или разложил туда, где ей было место.  
  
Он успел переодеться в чистые спортивные брюки и свою счастливую толстовку с логотипом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, которую ему купил Джо, когда он водил их с Айрис туда на экскурсию. Толстовка была его самой любимой одеждой, и Барри считал, что она приносит ему удачу.  
  
Телефон снова загудел, это звонила Айрис, наверное, хотела узнать, как Барри себя чувствует после вчерашнего загула с Эдди.  
  
— Приветик!  
  
— Привет, Барр. Звоню, чтобы убедиться, что ты еще живой, — сказала Айрис своим издевательски сладким голосом, который всегда выдавал ее раздражение.  
  
— Насколько все было ужасно? — спросил Барри, качественно изображая стыд.  
  
— Скажем так, ты во всеуслышание признавался, что безумно рад тому, что будешь заниматься сексом с Оливером Куином и Леонардом Снартом. — Барри в ужасе застонал, а Айрис рассмеялась. — Тебя Кейтлин спасла. Но, если честно, Эдди вел себя ненамного лучше.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Живой. Он всегда поздно встает, а когда у него похмелье, то дрыхнет до последнего. Но он сам виноват, мы на сегодня запланировали просмотр квартир.  
  
Барри усмехнулся. Ему было жалко Эдди, но он сам был хорош.  
  
— Прости, что мы себя так по-свински вели. Если тебя это утешит, я тоже умираю с похмелья. Сейчас приедет Оливер, он обещал меня накормить, а потом мы будем прогонять реплики.  
  
— Это меня утешить не должно, Барри, тут какой-то подтекст, — возразила ему Айрис.  
  
— Да, но… это чертовски неловко! От меня сейчас мало толку, я сижу в отвратных спортивках, потому что у меня нет сил погладить пристойную одежду.  
  
— Барри, хватит ныть, ты счастливчик. Мало кому Оливер Куин предлагает приготовить поесть. Если он увидит, как ты ноешь, это испортит вам настроение. И кто знает, может. это первый шаг к тому, чтобы Оливер влюбился в тебя, — пошутила она.  
  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно! Но ты права. Мне нужно собраться. Мы просто прорепетируем, — сказал Барри, больше чтобы убедить сам себя.  
  
— Хорошо, Барр. Просто будь собой и не ной, раз ты с похмелья.  
  
— Ясно. Спасибо, Айрис.  
  
— Без проблем. И потом расскажи мне, как все прошло.  
  
— Обязательно! — рассмеялся Барри. — Пока, Айрис.  
  
— Увидимся, Барри.  
  
Он сбросил звонок, продолжая улыбаться, и начал мысленно настраивать себя.  _Он сможет._ В конце концов, они просто будут репетировать, а Оливер приготовит поесть. Если он смог выжить вчера, когда Лен практически ласкал его при всех во время фотосессии, то он сможет пережить и это.  
  
Конечно, от его спокойствия не осталось и следа, как Барри услышал стук в дверь.  
Он запаниковал, напоследок судорожно оглядел гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что она хотя бы выглядела презентабельной. Стук повторился; Барри глубоко вздохнул и распахнул дверь, за которой обнаружился Оливер с пакетом в одной руке и листками со сценарием в другой.  
  
— Привет, — улыбнувшись, поприветствовал он.  
  
— Привет, Оливер. Рад, что ты приехал, — поздоровался Барри и отошел в сторону, пропуская Куина внутрь.  
  
Хоть Барри себя и ненавидел за это, он не мог не пялиться на Оливера, когда тот повернулся спиной. Куин был в темных обтягивающих джинсах, кожаной куртке и футболке с v-образным вырезом.  
  
— Прости, я выгляжу как дебил. У меня нет сил нормально одеться, — признался Барри, с грохотом захлопывая входную дверь.  
  
— Все в порядке. Поверь, я знаю, что такое похмелье. Я провел большинство семейных вечеров либо пьяным, либо с бодуна, — то ли в шутку, то ли серьезно сказал Оливер, водружая пакет на кухонную стойку.  
  
— Неужели вечеринки высшего света Стар Сити так ужасны? — рассмеялся Барри.  
  
— Хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить. Приходилось сидеть и слушать, как скучные богатые старики обсуждают деньги, политику и сплетни. Я выжил только потому, что у меня голова гудела, — вспомнил он.  
  
— Какая захватывающе интересная жизнь, — подколол его Барри.  
  
— Одна из причин, почему я решил сниматься в порно, — игриво саркастическим тоном добавил Оливер.  
  
Он открыл пакет и вытащил яйца, болгарский перец, бекон, упаковку тертого сыра и шпинат.  
  
— Где у тебя сковородки?  
  
— Э-э-э, верхний шкаф слева. — Барри ткнул пальцев в нужное место. Оливер достал две сковородки и включил плиту. — Что ты собираешься делать? — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спросил он.  
  
— У моих родителей был повар, и каждый раз, когда я мучился головной болью после пьянки, он делал мне омлет, который ставил меня на ноги получше любых таблеток. Перед тем как я окончил школу, я попросил его меня научить.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что Оливер Куин — хороший повар, — сострил Барри.  
  
Оливер достал из холодильника масло и ухмыльнулся, глядя на Барри через плечо. Тот не сообразил даже, что его привлекает больше — улыбка Оливера или его задница.  
  
— Я не особо хороший повар, просто много пил, поэтому отлично освоил приготовление этого омлета.  
  
— Но ты все равно готовишь лучше меня. Айрис говорит, что я на кухне полная катастрофа и, по ее мнению, это мило.  
  
Оливер фыркнул и сосредоточился на готовке, а Барри в спокойной тишине наблюдал за ним. Оливер быстро порезал бекон, перец и шпинат, бросил их на сковородку, одновременно взял другую, смазал ее маслом, после чего взбил яйца. Он был так поглощен процессом, что даже не замечал, как Барри его откровенно разглядывает.  
  
В итоге Оливер вылил яйца на сковороду, дал им прожариться и посыпал сверху сыром, а потом добавил овощи и бекон. Наконец идеальный омлет был готов, а тарелка приземлилась перед Барри.  
  
— Один спец-омлет Оливера Куина готов! — со смешком объявил Оливер.  
  
— Вау, выглядит потрясающе, спасибо! — сказал Барри, с жадностью глазея на омлет. Запах был соблазнительным, хотя омлет был слишком горячим, чтобы есть его сразу, но Барри не удержался и взял немного. Как и ожидалось, он был потрясающе вкусным, Барри довольно застонал, слишком голодный счастливый, чтобы сдерживаться.  
  
— Судя по звуку, тебе нравится, — рассмеялся Оливер, усаживаясь напротив Барри.  
  
— Ты сделал самый лучшим омлет, что я ел в своей жизни, включая омлет, который делает Джо на День благодарения и Рождество. — Барри чувствовал, как Оливер смотрит на него, но не боялся выглядеть неловко, омлет был чертовски вкусным. — Ты для всех своих партнеров по съемкам готовишь, или я такой особенный? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Считай себя особенным. Я готовил только для одного человека, с которым работал.  
  
— И кто же это? — сразу же спросил Барри.  
  
Оливер рассмеялся, но отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я бы предпочел об этом не говорить.  
  
Барри понял, что речь идет о Лене, особенно учитывая внезапный отказ рассказать больше. Но на сегодняшний день идея обсуждать Лена была не очень хорошей. Они оба были вне зоны комфорта, и разговор об этом только все испортит, а первый день съемок был уже не за горами.  
  
— Так ты уже читал сценарий? — Барри ловко решил сменить тему.  
  
Оливер кивнул.  
  
— Да. Неплохо, но меня просто выводит мысль, что мне придется рядиться в кожаный супергеройский наряд.  
  
— Да ладно, переодевание — это круто! И ты должен был привыкнуть носить кожу, — хихикнув, сказал Барри. У него уже губы болели от улыбок и усмешек.  
  
Оливер сдержал смешок и забавно фыркнул.  
  
— Подколол, ладно. Но честно сказать, другие кожаные костюмы были не такие тесные. И сколько из моих видел ты смотрел?  
  
Барри поперхнулся омлетом, а его лицо запылало.  
  
— Несколько. Ну… не все…  
  
Оливер подозрительно прищурился, и его ухмылка явно означала, что он распознал очевидную ложь.  
  
— Ты все мои БДСМ-видео смотрел? — предположил Оливер.  
  
Барри вздохнул и почувствовал, как его щеки нагреваются.  
  
— Признаю. Но я вовсе не поэтому купил подписку на фильмы Vigilante.  
  
— Тебе нечего стыдиться, Барри. Сказать честно, я купил подписку на Meta Zone несколько лет назад, после того как посмотрел твой первый ролик.  
  
— Да ладно! — с недоверием воскликнул Барри. — Из-за меня?  
  
— В Vigilante мы всегда приглядываем за новичками с потенциалом и смотрим их видео, чтобы убедиться, что их стоит нанимать. Когда мне показали твое первое видео, я был… шокирован. До сих помню тот твой взгляд в камеру, когда ты дрочил. Это было… гипнотически, — пояснил Оливер, и Барри видел, что он не врет. Куин не улыбался, но в его глазах был блеск, почти что обожание.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты помнишь мое первое видео, — сказал Барри, потрясенно глядя на Оливера.  
  
— Его трудно забыть. Помню, как говорил Малкольму, что мы обязаны тебя подписать, но к тому времени, когда он наконец дошел до этой мысли, тебя уже сцапали в Meta Zone. Мы были готовы ждать, пока кончится твой контракт, но потом Рэй придумал фильм.  
  
— Я все еще в шоке оттого, что ты хотел, чтобы я работал в Vigilante. Это так круто! — Барри просто распирало от восторга.  
  
— В тебе есть что-то особенное, Барри. И после нашей личной встречи я могу сказать, что ты стоишь, чтобы за тебя бороться.  
  
Фраза каким-то образом создала искру, пронзившую тело Барри. Воздух между ними вдруг нагрелся. Оливер хотел сохранить серьезное лицо, но все равно улыбался, и Барри ответил ему тем же.  
  
Барри сунул в рот еще омлета, но порция была такой большой, что Барри вряд ли смог бы доесть его весь. Но головная боль и правда отступала, Барри даже почувствовал небольшой всплеск энергии, которого и в помине не было, когда Барри проснулся.  
  
— Хочешь немного? В меня все не влезет. — Барри подвинул ему тарелку.  
  
— Нет, но спасибо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как будто заново родился. Омлет действительно помог.  
  
— Рад слышать.  
  
Они переглянулись, и Барри почувствовал, что они с Оливером вышли на какой-то новый уровень.  _Романтический уровень._  
  
— Хочешь начать репетировать? — Барри первым прервал контакт взглядов.  
  
— Хм… а, да, точно. Давай.  
  
— Круто. Сейчас сбегаю за сценарием, он в спальне.  
  
Барри убежал в спальню, убедился, что Оливер его не видит, и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Этот странный флирт с Оливером был совершенно неожиданным, и Барри был не совсем уверен, к чему это приведет. То, что Куин готовил для него, было круто, но их постоянные взгляды друг на друга намекали на толстые обстоятельства и перспективы. Наверное, можно было назвать их сегодняшнюю встречу свиданием…  _наверное_. Хотя, Оливер вполне мог быть просто дружелюбным и вел себя как профессионал. В конце концов, они собираются заниматься сексом — на камеру, много раз, в ближайшие несколько месяцев, так что Оливер вполне мог только лишь проверять химию между ними.  
  
Барри позволил своему мозгу несколько минут поработать изо всех сил над всеми возможностями и идеями, а потом опять вздохнул, возвращая себя в реальность. Оливер ждал его и наверняка заподозрит что-то нехорошее, если он проторчит в спальне еще хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
  
Барри схватил лежащий на комоде сценарий и вышел из спальни. Оливер стоял у раковины и складывал туда грязную посуду.  
  
— Не стоит, я сам уберу. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — промямлил Барри, почему-то краснея от стыда.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я беспорядок устроил, я же его и уберу, — ответил Оливер.  
  
— Оливер, не надо, ты и так много для меня сделал, если будешь спорить, мне совсем стыдно будет.  
  
Куин рассмеялся, но от раковины отошел.  
  
— Хорошо, посуду я трогать не буду.  
  
Они устроились в гостиной. Барри таращился в листки со сценарием, чтобы не смотреть на накачанные руки Оливера, которые теперь было видно во всей красе, потому что Куин снял куртку.  
  
— Итак, как ты обычно читаешь сценарий? Просто читаешь все подряд или делаешь паузы, если запнулся? — спросил он.  
  
— Если честно, это первый мой сценарий, где много реплик. Если б я не знал, что именно мы будем снимать, то решил бы, что Рэй решил превратить нас в настоящих актеров, — фыркнул Оливер.  
  
— По сравнению с пьесами, в которых я играл в школе и колледже, тут все не так уж плохо. У тебя же много реплик было в том фильме про пиратов, в котором ты снимался несколько лет назад.  
  
— Ты помнишь его? — со смешком уточнил Оливер.  
  
— В общем-то, ты моя любимая порнозвезда, так что я был просто обязан посмотреть все твои фильмы — Оливер кивнул с серьезным видом, хотя было заметно, что он все еще веселится из-за богатых знаний Барри о его порнокарьере. — Давай так, мы будем читать столько, сколько можем, если запнемся, то не будем обращать внимания, — предложил он.  
  
— Поехали, — скомандовал Оливер и взял первую страницу сценария — Думаю, стоит начать с эпизода, где раненый и отчаявшийся Стрела встречает красавчика ботаника-криминалиста. — Его тон был дразнящим, но Барри уже несколько раз читал сценарий и знал, что это всего лишь точная цитата.  
  
— Боже, не говори так наигранно, — простонал Барри.  
  
— Поверь, это я стараюсь. А теперь поехали, пока мне не стало стыдно за свой голос.  
  
Барри рассмеялся, и они принялись поочереди произносить свои реплики. Оливер совсем не играл, даже акцента на своих словах не делал, а Барри активно вживался в образ, чтобы его позлить. Удивительно, но диалогов на поверку оказалось довольно много, хотя они быстро должны были смениться первым поцелуем, а затем постельной сценой.  
  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, мистер Смайт, — прочел Оливер.  
  
Барри притворился нервничающим и напуганным, как это требовалось по сценарию.  
  
— Что вам нужно? Я уверен, что вряд ли могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер Стрела, сэр.  
  
— Вы изучали химическое соединение, которое ввели мне через инъекцию, значит, знаете, как меня вылечить, — произнес Оливер, медленно приближаясь к Барри.  
  
По сценарию наступил момент первого поцелуя, и Барри решил, что они просто его пропустят и будут прогонять текст дальше. Такого рода деятельность считалась непрофессиональной и нежелательной для актеров, у которых на носу были съемки, но Оливер упрямо приближался, и Барри на мгновение задумался, куда все это приведет.  
  
— Вам ввели Вертиго? — спросил Барри. Теперь Куин был всего в шаге от него, и отсутствие дистанции напрягало. — Единственный способ избавиться от Вертиго без антидота — быстро увеличить частоту сердечных сокращений, чтобы ускорить обмен веществ и тем самым справиться с веществом. Но если вам ввели огромную дозу, то время уходит. Нужно действовать как можно быстрее.  
  
— Тогда найди способ, пожалуйста, Себастьян. Ты моя единственная надежда, — прочел Оливер, на этот раз его голос был более глубоким и чуть хриплым, больше подходящим для роли.  
  
Оливер сократил расстояние между ними, и Барри пропал — окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
— Я… я думаю, что знаю способ помочь вам, но… вы должны точно сказать, как вы к этому…  
  
— Просто сделай это, — свистящим шепотом произнес Оливер.  
  
Барри не успел произнести свою реплику, потому что Оливер наклонился и поцеловал его. И если бы крепкие руки не обхватили его за спину, Барри бы точно рухнул на пол. Он цеплялся за Оливера так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, а тот просто наслаждался прикосновениями его губ.  
  
Губы Оливера оказались удивительно мягкими, несмотря на то, что он целовал Барри почти грубо, его язык настойчиво проник в рот Барри, изучая каждый дюйм, Аллен сдался под таким напором и позволил Оливеру вести в этой части эпизода.  
  
Это был вопиющий непрофессионализм, так Барри внушали, ведь режиссеру перед камерами нужна первая, самая яркая искра между партнерами. Но  _пошел на хуй_  этот профессионализм. Оливер целовал его  _прямо сейчас_  — и это можно было считать одним из самых главных достижений всех его двадцати шести лет, и Барри не собирался терзаться чувством вины из-за какого-то дурацкого правила.  
  
Когда Куин отстранился, его лицо светилось как никогда раньше, но в глазах Барри разглядел что-то незнакомое — сомнения или опасения.  
  
— Я… э-э-э-э-э —… мы хорошо сыграли, — пошутил Барри, хотя его мозг все еще коротило от пережитой короткой вспышки удовольствия.  
  
— Да… Я… прости за это, Барри. Это непрофессионально, и я не должен был этого делать, — сбивчиво извинился Оливер, шагнув назад.  
  
— Погоди. — Барри не мог позволить Оливеру выглядеть настолько виноватым и взволнованным. Он шагнул ближе, и теперь лицо Куина приобрело печально известное мрачное выражение. — Это было прекрасно. Поцелуй. Мне понравилось, и плевать, что этого нельзя было делать.  
  
Куин гулко вздохнул, будто бы ему было больно, но, в конце концов, его лицо смягчилось, и злая маска исчезла.  
  
— Барри, мне нужно кое-что сказать, и я не знаю как.  
  
Барри стало не по себе, но он усиленно улыбался, чтобы скрыть волнение.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне все. Только если ты не собираешься признаваться в убийстве. Тогда лучше промолчи.  
  
Оливер фыркнул, уголок его рта дернулся, что было крошечным, но все же намеком на улыбку.  
  
— Нет. Ничего подобного. Правда в том, что… единственная причина, по которой я подписался на весь этот балаган —  _это ты._  
  
У Барри глаза полезли на лоб, во рту пересохло, а слова застряли в горле. Он тщетно пытался подобрать правильные выражения, но смог выдавить лишь:  
  
— Ты… из-за меня?  
  
— Да. В тебе есть что-то, Барри… не могу выкинуть тебя из головы. Когда мы встретились впервые, и ты ляпнул, что смотрел мои фильмы, то застал меня врасплох. Почему-то мне чертовски хотелось произвести на тебя впечатление, хотя причин для этого у меня не было. Потом ты не стал сдаваться, когда я попытался уйти, и это… добило меня, в общем.  
  
— Оливер… — Барри запнулся. Он мог подбодрить Оливера, сказать, что понимает, как тяжело в таком признаваться… но, если честно, ему было приятно видеть, что он так старается. Теперь все обрело смысл.  
  
— Я никогда бы не согласился на съемки, если бы не ты. Я хотел проводить с тобой больше времени… отчасти поэтому я сегодня здесь.  
  
Барри нервно сглотнул и вдруг понял, что полон решимости сделать то, на что никогда бы не решился. Он не дал Оливеру закончить свою мысль и вместо этого воспользовался возможностью прижаться к нему и втянуть его в отчаянный поцелуй.  
  
Барри почему-то думал, что Оливер оттолкнет его, потому что он не был похож на человека, любящего подобные сюрпризы, но Оливер ответил, медленно и настойчиво поглаживая его спину, а Барри, не стесняясь, обнял Оливера за шею.  
  
В конце концов, реальность с размаху шарахнула Барри по башке — Оливер Куин признался, что он ему нравится, причем вне работы, а теперь они целуются у Барри в квартире.  
  
 _Пиздец._  
  
Барри со смешком отстранился, разрывая поцелуй.  
  
— Думаю, я понял, о чем ты. И я пытался выкинуть тебя из головы примерно с того же момента. Точнее, с того момента, как мне стукнуло восемнадцать и я увидел твое первое видео, — сказал он, вздыхая прямо как Оливер в том самом видео.  
  
— Это… одна из самых романтичных вещей, что я когда-либо слышал, — усмехнулся Оливер.  
  
Они все еще стояли в обнимку, и Барри совсем не хотелось задумываться, как бы поаккуратнее высвободиться и не испортить этот идеальный момент.  
  
— Так… что будем теперь делать?  
  
— Думаю, что-то более интересное, чем как болваны проговаривать реплики из этого идиотского сценария, — поддразнил его Оливер.  
  
— Да? И что же это?  
  
Оливер улыбнулся и подтолкнул Барри в сторону дивана. Барри потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на подушки, Куин прижал его к себе и оседлал его бедра.  
  
Барри нервно выдохнул, но Оливер закрыл ему рот грубым поцелуем, на этот раз прикусывая его нижнюю губу, слабо, но достаточно, чтобы Барри бесконтрольно задрожал. Поцелуи Оливера забрали у него все желание двигаться, ему было хорошо лежать вот так, пока Оливер делает все сам… в голове Барри представил, что они снимаются в БДСМ-фильме и он совершенно спокойно отдал бразды правления своему Дому — Оливеру.  
  
— Все в порядке? — бодрым голосом спросил Оливер. Теплое дыхание коснулось лица Барри.  
  
— В порядке. Лучше, чем в порядке, — рассмеялся он.  
  
Оливер улыбнулся и медленно стянул футболку. Теперь Барри воочию убедился, что грудь Куина и пресс в сто раз лучше выглядят, чем на видео. Оливер нагнулся, прикусил кожу на шее Барри, позволяя погладить спину и вцепиться в затылок.  
  
Наконец Оливер оттянул резинку спортивных штанов Барри — тот застонал, почувствовав чужие прохладные пальцы, поглаживающие пресс и замирающие над пахом. Член Барри встал, Оливер не мог этого не почувствовать. Но от ощущения чужого члена, упирающегося куда-то в бедро, Барри стало не так стыдно.  
  
— Скажи мне остановиться, если я спешу, — пробормотал Оливер, но, прежде чем Барри успел вставить хоть слово, его рука проскользнула в боксеры и сжала член, заставляя Барри мелко задрожать от переизбытка ощущений.  
  
— Ты уверен? В контракте сказано, что мне нельзя кончать до субботних съемок, — прошептал он.  
  
Оливер коварно усмехнулся и прикоснулся к губам Барри целомудренным поцелуем.  
  
— У меня это тоже прописано, но никогда раньше не останавливало, и будь я проклят, если позволю этой фигне остановить меня прямо сейчас.  
  
Оливер Куин собирался удивительно и чрезвычайно приятно убить Барри Аллена. Приятно, но все же убить.  
  
Барри сглотнул, кое-как кивнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, потому что… о боже… это лучшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал.  
  
Оливер подчинился, стащил с Барри штаны и боксеры, освободив его член, поблескивающий от смазки. Если бы Барри мог смутиться, то покраснел бы от того, насколько сильно возбудился, но Оливер, кажется, совсем не возражал.  
  
— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, как потрясающе ты выглядишь, когда ты такой? — прорычал Оливер. Его голос был полон похоти, и это взаправду отличалось от того, что Барри слышал в его роликах.  
  
— Разреши мне… — прошептал он. Барри кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Куин расстегивает брюки и тянет их вниз — кажется, Барри видел рай, и он принял форму члена Оливера Куина.  
  
Оливер подвинулся, устраиваясь так, чтобы сжать в ладони свой член и член Барри.  
  
 _Господи_.  
  
Барри открыл рот, хватая воздух, которого так не хватало, почувствовав… кожа к коже. Оливер двинулся несколько раз и наклонился, целуя Барри, глотая его гортанные хриплые стоны.  
  
Барри вколачивался в тесный кулак Оливера, прижимая свой член к его эрекции — к счастью, большое количество естественной смазки облегчало скольжение и позволяло не сдерживаться.  
  
— Давай, Барри, двигайся со мной. Покажи, как ты сильно этого хочешь, — властно потребовал Оливер, не отнимая губ от шеи Барри. Тот с животной радость подчинился, продолжая вбиваться в его кулак и вздрагивая всем телом.  
  
— Олли… я скоро… кончу… — простонал он, чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение внизу живота, концентрируясь в члене.  
  
Оливер довольно застонал и быстрее задвигал рукой, продолжая целовать Барри в губы и засасывая чувствительную кожу на шее.  
  
И наконец Барри выгнулся, когда Оливер как-то по-особому повернул запястье, прижимая головки их членов вместе — Барри закричал и вцепился в спину Оливера. Все его тело трясло, когда он кончил, изливаясь на пальцы Оливера и его член.  
  
Хотелось закрыть глаза, но Барри не мог упустить ни единого движения Оливера, который продолжал дрочить. Ему понадобилось еще несколько движений, чтобы кончить, заливая спермой живот Барри, капли попали даже на его задранную толстовку, но Барри был слишком расслаблен и доволен, чтобы переживать по этому поводу.  
  
Они оба замерли, слушая лишь напряженное дыхание друг друга. Барри наслаждался ощущением усталости и сполз ниже по дивану.  
  
В конце концов, Оливер пришел в себя и разжал пальцы, выпуская их члены.  
  
— Не знаю, как для тебя, но это было лучшее порно, что я когда-либо смотрел или в котором снимался, — лениво произнес Барри.  
  
— Согласен, — с улыбкой кивнул Куин. Его непривычно яркая улыбка выдавала его ощущение — Оливер казался неприлично счастливым и довольным. Барри никогда его таким не видел. — Не хочу портить момент, но у нас есть проблема, — заметил он, поднимая руку, покрытую белесыми разводами.  
  
— Точно. Секунду. — Барри вскочил с дивана, намочил в раковине полотенце и бросил его Оливеру.  
  
Куин отдал ему полотенце, Барри вытерся и снова присел на диван, подтянув штаны. Заметив на толстовке пятна, он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Прости. Не ожидал, что мы зайдем так далеко, — извинился Оливер, хотя его самодовольная улыбка указывала, что ему вовсе не жаль.  
  
— Все прекрасно. Представляешь, когда со мной случалось что-то хорошее, я всегда был в этой самой толстовке.  
  
— Думаю, сперма на ней считается чем-то хорошим? — рассмеялся Оливер.  
  
Барри улыбнулся.  
  
— Эй, у меня был секс с самым горячим парнем на планете, так что я определенно считаю, что все хорошо. Волшебная толстовка.  
  
Оливер усмехнулся и натянул футболку, которую впопыхах швырнул на пол.  
  
— Наверное, мне стоит уйти, — вдруг сказал он.  
  
Барри запаниковал. Оливеру секс не понравился? Он считал, что они совершили ошибку?  
Его мозг заработал даже быстрее, чем когда они занимались сексом.  
  
— Все в порядке, Оливер? Я думал, что мы закончим сценарий… — пробормотал Барри спросил, не в силах скрыть волнение. Оливер посмотрел на него с тревогой, но улыбнулся.  
  
— Все в порядке, Барри. Лучше, чем хорошо, — ответил он, и Барри шутливо высунул язык. — Просто, если мы продолжим репетировать, снова заведусь и захочу большего, чем просто подрочить тебе на диване.  
  
Барри почувствовал странное сочетание гордости, возбуждения и шока.  
  
— Я уже вынудил тебя нарушить одно правило и не хочу заставлять тебя делать это дальше, а то получишь нагоняй от Малкольма.  
  
— В этом есть смысл. Но я рад… пообщаться не только руками, в любое время, — сказал Барри.  
  
— Отложим на следующий раз. Может, после того, как мы когда-нибудь сходим на ужин. — Оливер взял куртку со спинки стула и направился к двери. Барри последовал за ним, сложив руки на груди. Перед тем как открыть дверь, Куин повернулся к нему.  
  
— Я серьезно к этому отношусь, Барри. Не знаю, к чему это приведет, особенно если учесть то, что мы снимаемся вместе с порно. Но я очень даже не против. Может… мы сходим на несколько свиданий и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Оливер поцеловал Барри последний раз.  
  
— Увидимся в субботу.  
  
Барри смог лишь кивнуть. У Оливера была суперспособность превращать его в нервного подростка.  
  
— Пока, — умудрился произнести он, глядя на спину уходящего Оливера. Закрыв дверь, Барри сполз по ней на пол и изо всех сил приложился головой о дерево. Еще до того как осознать, Барри заулыбался во весь рот, молча празднуя победу. Оливер Куин хотел провести с ним время… может, даже встречаться. Еще более праздничным и безумным был тот факт, что они через четыре дня будут заниматься сексом.  
  
Барри не знал, как унять волнение и предвкушение, поэтому просто мысленно помолился, чтобы суббота наступила быстрее.


	9. Chapter 9

— Боже, Барри, это потрясающе! — воскликнула Кейтлин, сбросив звонок. Барри сидел рядом с ней и терпеливо сносил все издевательства визажиста, готовившего его к первой съемке с Оливером.  
  
— Какая студия на этот раз? — Барри вздохнул, повернув голову. Фотографии с фотосессии были выпущены в мир, и все будто сошли с ума. Их разместили на трех крупный сайтах — Vigilante, Rogue Studios и Meta Zone, помимо этого почти каждый порносайт рекламировал фильм. Статьи уже кричали о грядущих шикарных сценах с ними тремя, во многих делали акцент на сильную неприязнь между Леном и Оливером. Но когда Барри увидел фотографии этих двоих воочию, то слово  _неприязнь_ буквально испарилось из его лексикона.  
  
Лишь от одного взгляда на снимок, где Барри был зажат между Леном и Оливером — Снарт целовал его в шею, а Куин — в губы, Барри начал волноваться перед съемками еще сильнее, хотя куда уже. Он чувствовал напряжение, будто фотосессия была вчера.  
  
Барри сам позвонил Оливеру и сказал, что фото опубликованы. Казалось, что Куина это не особо волновало, даже статьи, рассказывающие о его проблемных отношениях со Снартом, не произвели на него должного впечатления. Но Барри, как Оливер ни пытался сделать вид, что все в норме, понимал, что Куина что-то беспокоит. Сейчас их отношения находились в той стадии, когда не хотелось бы все развалить лишними вопросами.  
  
— Это Е2. Хотят подписать тебя на съемки в целом блоке роликов. Платят просто дофига! — пояснила довольная Кейтлин. Она радовалась новостям больше, чем Барри, который все еще не мог до конца осознать свалившуюся на него популярность.  _И не только популярность._  
  
— Не знаю, Кейт. Я не задумывался о том, чем буду заниматься после фильма. Если честно… я бы лучше снимался в коротких видео для Vigilante, — вздохнул Барри.  
  
— Барри, черт, если ты согласишься, то поднимешься на один уровень со Снартом и Оливером! Или ты хочешь сказать, что тебя больше прельщает перспектива сниматься в коротких видео?  
  
— Я не уверен, Кейтлин. Как я уже говорил, у меня не было времени подумать, что я буду делать дальше.  
  
В этом была доля истины. Он слишком зациклился на Оливере и их совместной сцене сегодня, все остальное отошло на второй план. Чтобы не усугублять проблему, Барри не рассказал Кейт о том, что было между ним и Куином, все подробности знала лишь Айрис, которая поклялась хранить его секрет.  
  
— Не хочу тебя доставать, но тебе нужно начать шевелить мозгами. Когда закончатся съемки, у тебя будет много возможностей.  
  
Барри опять вздохнул и закатил глаза. Он действительно не хотел сосредотачиваться на том, что будет делать, когда все закончится, особенно когда еще ничего и не началось.  
  
В дверь постучали. Кейтлин встала, чтобы впустить ассистента.  
  
— Чем могу? — спросила она.  
  
— У меня сообщение для мистера Смайта. Мистер Снарт просил передать, что с нетерпением ждет вашей сегодняшней съемки.  
  
— Стоп, Лен здесь? — удивленно спросил Барри.  
  
— Да, он в своей гримерке, комната двести пятнадцать. Он сказал, что будет более чем рад вашему визиту.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — довольно резко сказала Сноу. Ассистент кивнул и быстро вышел.  
  
— Не думал, что Снарт сегодня снимается… тогда что он здесь делает? — спросил Барри больше у самого себя. Гример почти закончила с его волосами, так что до начала работы у него было несколько минут.  
  
— Может, он хочет таким образом подготовиться к вашей сцене. Так часто делают. Ему же придется сниматься с тобой и Оливером вместе, — предположила Кейтлин. У нее был какой-то странный взгляд. — Не хочу быть навязчивой, но Барри, надеюсь, ты не собираешься вмешиваться в _личные дела_  Оливера и Снарта?  
  
— О чем ты? — деланно спокойно спросил Барри.  
  
— Просто не очень хорошо влезать в их проблемы больше, чем ты уже встрял. Этот проект, каким бы крутым он ни был, для этих двоих — бомба замедленного действия. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты застрял между Сциллой и Харибдой, когда все рванет.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и покачал головой, изображая уравновешенность всеми силами.  
  
— Все в порядке. Лен и Оливер тоже в порядке, все круто. Я справлюсь, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
Кейтлин дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
  
— Я знаю, Барри. Просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом не забывал.  
  
Визажист закончила, и Барри оглядел себя в зеркале, одобрительно улыбаясь. Он выглядел как ботаник-ученый, одежда была та же, что и во время фотосессии, только сверху на него надели белый халат. Последним штрихом были очки.  
  
— Как я выгляжу? — спросил он у Кейт.  
  
— Немного иначе из-за очков, но хорошо. Будто ты в офис опаздываешь. И мне тоже пора! Позвони, если что.  
  
— Ты не останешься? — оторопел Барри.  
  
— Ты знаешь мои правила. Я не смотрю, я работаю. Но буду ждать новостей! — ответила Сноу, накидывая на плечи пальто. Она дошла до двери и помахала Барри на прощание. — И подумай о том, что я сказала.  
  
— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Барри.  
  
Когда Сноу ушла, Барри остался наедине с гримером, которая методично складывала вещи. Он не совсем понимал, почему Кейт так напрягается, у него же все было под контролем, ну под тем контролем, на который он был способен. Сейчас все шло хорошо. Лучше, чем могло быть. У них с Оливером все хорошо, с Леном…  _тоже_. Вот почему Барри понимал, что не откажет Лену во встрече, даже если она не будет иметь никакого отношения к съемкам.  
  


***

  
  
Барри прошел по коридору и постучал в нужную дверь.  
  
Пришлось выждать целую минуту, но никто не ответил, поэтому Барри постучал еще раз, а потом громко сказал:  
  
— Лен? Это Барри.  
  
— Открыто, — раздалось из-за двери.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся и вошел в гримерку. Лен лежал на диване в углу и что-то печатал в телефоне.  
  
— Я бы ответил, когда ты первый раз постучал, но хотел убедиться, что ты один, без твоих этих раздражающих миньонов, — сказал Снарт, поднимая взгляд. Барри улыбнулся, открыто смотря прямо ему в глаза. — Хорошо выглядишь. Очки тебе идут, — похвалил его Лен.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Барри. Комплимент Снарта не должен был задевать его так сильно, но ощущение, что Снарт никогда так просто не разбрасывается приятностями, его не покидало.  
  
То же самое Барри мог сказать и самому Снарту. Его рубашка достаточно откровенно открывала грудь, и это очень отвлекало.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? Не думал, что ты приходишь на работу в выходные.  
  
Лен фыркнул, и Барри не мог оторвать глаз от его ухмылки и изгиба губ. Лен смеялся над всем, что обычных людей раздражает. Проработав в индустрии порно достаточно долгое время, Барри уяснил, что порнозвезды могу быть жуткими засранцами, особенно те, кто добился головокружительного успеха. Но Лен был каким-то другим. Не казался высокомерным, а скорее просто уверенным в себе.  
  
— Простое любопытство. Признаюсь, мне интересно увидеть тебя в процессе работы. Видео не может показать всего. И ты тоже смотрел, как я работаю, так что все честно, — признался Лен.  
  
— Я думал, что ты не захочешь тут находиться из-за Оливера.  
  
— Сколько раз повторять, Барри, я  _профессионал_. Я не позволяю другим людям диктовать мне, что мне делать и куда идти. То, что я не самый большой фанат Олли, вовсе не значит, что я готов пропустить вашу первую съемку.  
  
— Кажется, что ты юлишь, — с толикой обвинения сказал Барри.  
  
— Ты всегда думаешь, что я что-то скрываю.  
  
— Да, потому что ты тот, кто никогда не показывает, что у него на уме.  
  
— Справедливо, — пожал плечами Лен. Барри уселся в кресло напротив.  
  
— Как дела у Олли? — безразлично спросил Снарт.  
  
Вопрос застал Барри врасплох, но он смог удержать на лице улыбку.  
  
— Все хорошо. На днях он пришел ко мне, попрактиковаться со сценарием.  
  
— Прелестно, — буркнул Снарт.  
  
Барри прищурился, и его улыбка немного померкла.  
  
— Так ты расскажешь мне, что произошло между вами? У вас довольно натянутые отношения, вам обоим трудно рядом друг с другом…  
  
— Если я правильно помню, я обещал тебе рассказать больше за ужином, — сказал Лен. Он качнул головой из стороны в сторону, будто что-то рассматривал. — Вот что. Как насчет ужина в моей любимой закусочной в центре? Скажем… во вторник.  
  
— Я вроде свободен.  
  
— Отлично. Считай это свиданием.  
  
Барри выпучил глаза и чуть было не грохнулся со стула.  
  
— Ты сказал…  _свидание_?  
  
— Последний раз, когда я проверял значение слова свидание, оно именно это и означало. Проблемы?  
  
— М-м-м… нет, все нормально. С-свидание так свидание, — пролепетал Барри.  
  
Лен что-то напечатал в телефоне, и еще до того, как Барри успел открыть рот, он почувствовал, что его мобильный вибрирует. Вытащив телефон, он с удивлением обнаружил там сообщение с незнакомого номера с адресом и временем.  
  
— Взял твой номер у парня с камерой, с которым ты постоянно треплешься. Вроде его зовут Циско. Интересный персонаж, — пояснил Лен.  
  
— Циско! Да, он классный. Один из моих лучших друзей. Но если тебе был нужен мой номер, то ты мог бы у меня спросить.  
  
— Намного более приятно было просить его у Циско, — насмешливо сказал Лен.  
  
Барри опять открыл рот, но в дверь постучали. Он решил, что стоит так же, как Снарт проигнорировать визитера. Но как только из-за двери раздался голос, стало ясно — не получится никакого игнора.  
  
— Барри, ты там? — позвал его Оливер. — Пора на площадку.  
  
— Черт побери! — Барри подскочил, как ужаленный. — Я тут!  
  
Оливер распахнул дверь, и Барри увидел, что тот уже надел костюм Стрелы минус маска, которая ему так не нравилась. Как только Куин вошел внутрь и увидел Снарта, то сразу же помрачнел.  
  
— Простите, что помешал, — сказал он, глядя прямо на Лена. Как и всегда, в воздухе ощутимо повеяло странным  _напряжением_. Барри не мог сказать, что это чувство ему не нравилось — просто напряжение было непонятным, будто эти двое были чрезвычайно раздражены, но все-таки могли смотреть друг на друга.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть,  _Олли_ , — протянул Лен. Теперь выражение его лица было каким-то пустым, будто он смотрел на забор.  
  
— Взаимно,  _Ленни_ , — парировал Оливер. — Не думал, что сегодня увижу тебя здесь.  
  
— Решил посмотреть на Барри в действии, — пожал плечами Снарт. — Я мог бы сказать такое же и о тебе, но прекрасно знаю, как ты работаешь.  
  
Барри оглянулся на Оливера, который сжал губы в тонкую нитку.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты оценишь шоу, — почти что выплюнул Куин, переводя взгляд на Барри. — Пойдем на площадку.  
  
— О-о-о… да, точно. — Барри напоследок с улыбкой посмотрел на Лена. — Увидимся, Лен.  
  
— Ни пуха, Барри. И тебе, Олли.  
  
Барри шел за Куином по коридору и ждал, что тот хотя бы что-то скажет, но Куин хранил молчание, казался злым, напряженным и недовольным. Интересно, в перемене его настроения опять виноват Лен?  
  
Но как только они оказались достаточно далеко от гримерки Снарта, Оливер вдруг остановился.  
  
— Что ты делал у Лена? — спросил он. В его тоне отчетливо слышались обвиняющие нотки, отчего Барри почувствовал недовольство, будто его отчитывают, как нашкодившего ребенка.  
  
— Он прислал ко мне ассистента, пригласил меня зайти, что я и сделал после грима, — недовольно пояснил он. — Просто потерял счет времени.  
  
— Я понимаю. Просто… у нас с ним есть история, — вздохнул Оливер. — Сложно не думать о том, что он тебе рассказывает.  
  
— Вообще-то, Оливер, я понятия не имею, что между вами происходит. Так что, если ты ничего не собираешься рассказывать, не думаю, что тебе стоит думать о наших с Леном разговорах.  
  
Барри не хотел, чтобы так вышло, но он терпеть не мог, когда его в чем-то незаслуженно обвиняют.  
  
— Барри, я не… — Оливер запнулся и глубоко вздохнул. — Я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю. Просто с Леном все сложно. Прости.  
  
Барри выдохнул и улыбнулся Оливеру.  
  
— Извини, что сорвался. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто мне хотелось бы знать, что между вами творится, а то у меня постоянно чувство, что я хожу по тонкому льду.  
  
— Я расскажу. Скоро. Но чтобы сегодня все не испортить, я не буду говорить об этом. Веришь или нет, я очень ждал сегодняшней съемки, не хочу портить впечатления.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Не думаю, что порция разногласий может повлиять на мое волнение. Ведь мы собираемся заниматься сексом.  
  
— Если только Малкольм не разорется на нас за опоздание и не отменит все, так что пойдем. Бьюсь об заклад, тебя впечатлят декорации, — уже более оптимистично сказал Оливер.  
  
— Ни за что не позволю этому случиться. Я никогда таких денег не зарабатывал, не хочу их потерять, — пошутил Барри.  
  
Оливер усмехнулся, и они снова двинулись по коридору. Несмотря на улыбку на лице, Барри все еще переживал. Оливера действительно беспокоили их с Леном разговоры, и он понятия не имел, как Куин отреагирует на новость о том, что у Барри свидание со Снартом. В итоге он решил, что лучше оставить все в секрете.  
  
Барри нужно было сосредоточиться на том, что ждало его впереди — охуительный секс с Оливером, и он надеялся, что за этим последует продолжение того, что они начали в тот день в квартире Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Они поднялись на лифте на третий этаж и оказались в просторном помещении, которое, судя по всему, было закрыто и подготавливалось к съемкам довольно давно. Барри огляделся и понял, что камеры и свет уже установили, а съемочная группа уже была во всеоружии, все ждали только Оливера и самого Барри.  
  
— Рад, что вы пришли, мистер Смайт! — крикнул ему Малкольм, по обыкновению сидящий в кресле режиссера. — Раз уж вы наконец-то тут, то пора приступать.  
  
Барри был слишком ошеломлен тем, что видит, чтобы слышать слова Малкольма. Помещение было оформлено как настоящая судебно-медицинская лаборатория — со шкафами, полки которых были заполнены стеклянными колбами и судебно-медицинскими документами. Стены были облицованы кафелем, на одном из прочных столов стоял держатель с пробирками, наполненными разноцветными жидкостями. Дизайнеры зашли так далеко, что установили на площадке микроскоп. Огромное окно впускало яркий солнечный свет.  
  
Все было настолько прекрасно, что Барри сразу же вспомнил о лабораториях в колледже, о том, как он ходил на работу к Джо.  
  
— Барри, ты в норме? — шепотом спросил Оливер.  
  
— Да. Да, все нормально. Просто поверить не могу, что мы работаем над этим фильмом. Это даже не чувствуется как съемки в порно, — заверил его Барри, изумленно разглядывая обстановку вокруг.  
  
— Еще один плюс работы с многомиллиардной технокомпанией, — поддразнил Оливер.  
  
— Джентльмены, мы отстаем от графика, не хочу, чтобы торчали тут до трех часов ночи, — окликнул их Малкольм.  
  
— Я бы предпочел не слушать его бредни целый день, поэтому давай пошевеливаться, — вздохнул Оливер.  
  
Барри согласно кивнул и вышел на площадку, где встал возле нужного стола. Его сердце взволнованно колотилось, а предвкушение заполнило каждую клетку тела.  
  
 _Вот и все. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас он будет сниматься в порно с Оливером Куином. Займется с ним сексом прямо перед всеми._  
  
Оливер отошел в сторону и нацепил маску, оставалось дождаться команды режиссера.  
  
Барри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы сосредоточится, но его попытка оказалась бесполезной — на площадке появился Лен. Он сел напротив них, сложил руки на груди, а его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке.  _Улыбке, адресованной Барри.  
_  
Он не стал оглядываться на Оливера, потому что это явно усугубило бы ситуацию.  
  
Барри  _мог_ это сделать. Он выучил каждую строчку, наизусть знал все действия, которые должен был сделать, как сексуальные, так и нет. Знал, как игнорировать камеры и операторов с ассистентами. Теперь ему нужно было сосредоточиться и не думать о том, что два самых шикарных мужчины на планете прямо сейчас увидят его обнаженным.  _Одновременно_ увидят.  
  
— Хорошо, народ, давайте начнем. Мистер Куин и мистер Смайт, я надеюсь, вы помните свои реплики, если же нет, то импровизируйте, — скомандовал Малкольм. Он оглядел помещение, дождался, пока операторы поднимут большие пальцы, после чего посмотрел на актеров. Барри кивнул и взглянул на Оливера, который едва заметно улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Свет, камера, мотор! — крикнул Малкольм.  
  
И наконец съемка началась.  
  


***

  
  
Барри взял несколько пробирок, слил их содержимое в одну колбу и записал какую-то ерунду на листке бумаги, будто был самым настоящим судмедэкспертом.  
  
Продолжая делать вид, что работает, он так увлекся, что по-настоящему вздрогнул, когда с полки с оглушительным звоном грохнулся стакан — прямо по сценарию.  
  
— Кто здесь? — спросил Барри, выходя их-за стола и оглядывая полки. В стену была воткнута стрела, визитная карточка Оливера. Он чувствовал присутствие камер и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выглядеть напуганным и нервным из-за разбитого стакана и стрелы.  
  
Барри оглянулся и вздохнул с облегчением, но тут же из ниоткуда возник Оливер, который вцепился в лацканы его белого халата. Пристальный взгляд Куина был таким сердитым и уставшим, что Барри на секунду поверил, что тот и правда вымотался.  
  
— Иисусе! — воскликнул Барри. Сначала он думал, что ему будет неловко смотреть, как Оливер притворяется злым линчевателем, но вместо этого Аллен почувствовал… возбуждение, а горячее дыхание Куина только усугубляло ситуацию.  
  
— Себастьян Смайт, — прорычал Оливер.  
  
Барри вскинул руки в защитном жесте и нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Вы Стрела, да? Человек, которого называют Линчевателем. Вы задержали троих грабителей, которые хотели взорвать банк, — заикающимся голосом спросил он.  
  
Оливер резко отпустил его, и Барри попятился, неловко задевая бедром стол.  
  
— Сейчас это не имеет значения. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Оливер. На этот раз его голос звучал еще более агрессивно и как-то измученно.  
  
— Что вам нужно? Клянусь, я не могу ничего для вас сделать, мистер Стрела, сэр.  
  
Оливер тяжело вздохнул, будто мучился от боли.  
  
— В прошлом году полиция расследовала новый экспериментальный препарат Вертиго. Ты его изучал и разработал антидот. Мне нужна твоя помощь… вылечи меня, — слабым голосом попросил Оливер. Барри наповал сразили его актерские способности.  
  
— Вам ввели Вертиго? — спросил Барри, осторожно приближаясь к Оливеру. Тот вытащил из кармана два длинных шприца.  
  
— На меня напали трое. Ввели это, новый штамм Вертиго. Эффект намного сильнее, я едва могу шевелиться.  
  
Барри изучил шприцы, а потом вылил содержимое на стекло под микроскопом.  
  
— Вы правы, — сказал он, разглядывая капли в микроскоп. — Этот штамм намного сильнее предыдущего. Нам нужно как можно быстрее что-то сделать, иначе вы умрете. Удивительно, что вы вообще еще живы…  
  
— Что нам делать? — простонал Оливер, хватаясь за стол.  
  
— Единственный способ, без противоядия, это увеличить скорость метаболизма в вашем теле.  
  
— Тогда найди способ. Пожалуйста, Себастьян. Ты моя единственная надежда, — взмолился Оливер. Барри обернулся, оглядел Оливера и медленно подошел к нему.  
  
— Я… я думаю, я знаю, как вас спасти…, но мне нужно знать, как вы отнесетесь к… — пробормотал он.  
  
— Просто сделай это, — приказал Оливер, дыша все тяжелее.  
  
Барри гулко сглотнул, потянул Оливера на себя за куртку костюма и поцеловал его. Чтобы поцелуй выглядел более реальным, Оливеру потребовалось несколько секунд изображать недоумение, но через мгновение руки в перчатках обхватили талию Барри. Целовать Оливера было намного лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Сначала Оливер с готовностью отдал контроль Барри, позволив ему беспрепятственно скользнуть в рот языком, но затем Куин стал чуть более агрессивным, притиснул Барри к столу, целуя напористо и жестко. Барри обнял Оливера за шею, чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть, потому что ноги его совсем не слушались.  
  
Оливер отстранился, и их дыхания смешалось.  
  
— Что это было? — слабым голосом спросил он.  
  
— Увеличение скорости вашего метаболизма через секс. Ваше тело сможет справиться с Вертиго, прежде чем оно достигнет критического уровня, — пояснил Барри. Оливер по-прежнему держал руки по обе стороны от него. — Это единственный способ, который я могу предложить.  
  
Тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг на друга, и Оливер почти сразу же сорвался, захватывая губы Барри в жадный горячий поцелуй. Барри вздохнул и буквально растаял в объятиях Оливера, открыл рот и языком погладил его язык.  _Господи, как же ему этого хотелось._  
На этот раз Барри отстранился первым, глубоко и медленно дыша. Возбуждение закручивалось внизу живота, перемешиваясь с нетерпением. То, как жадно на него смотрел Оливер, нельзя было подделать или изобразить. Барри не покидало чувство, что происходящее —  _это продолжение того дня у него дома._  
  
— Если мы хотим побыстрее вывести Вертиго из вашего организма, то нужно поторопиться, — выдохнул он.  
  
Оливер едва заметно кивнул. Барри был все еще поражен, как качественно Куин играл свою роль.  
  
Он нерешительно потянул за шлевки брюк Оливера, а затем дернул их вниз. Фелисити не лукавила, когда сказала, что костюмы специально сшили так, чтобы их легко можно было снять, потому что штаны Оливера легко свалились на пол, высвобождая член.  
  
— Скажите мне, если хотите остановиться, — прошептал Барри, обхватывая член Оливера. Куин застонал, откидывая голову назад. Барри поймал его губы, легко целуя и давая Оливеру короткую передышку.  
  
Ощущать тяжесть члена Оливера в руке было ни на что не похоже. Барри не мог вспомнить, как бы ни пытался, испытывал ли он когда-нибудь столь сильное возбуждение, всего лишь касаясь чужого члена, но Оливер Куин был совершенно другой категорией удовольствия.  
  
Почувствовав губы Оливера на своей шее, Барри двинул рукой, но сдержать стоны не смог. Он закрыл глаза, потому что эмоции и похоть захлестывали его, но как только он решил прищуриться, Оливер перестал терзать его шею и заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
Каким-то чудесным образом мысли о том, что они действуют по сценарию испарились из головы Барри, и все, что он мог делать — это продолжать дрочить Оливеру. Он приблизительно знал, что будет дальше по сценарию, и решил действовать.  
  
Он медленно стянул капюшон с головы Оливера и откинул его назад — на лице Куина осталась лишь зеленая маска. По какой-то причине это движение показалось Барри чуть более интимным, чем необходимо.  
  
— Себастьян, ты… — начал было Оливер, но умолк, потому была не его очередь говорить. Барри точно знал, что реплик было больше, но казалось, что он забыл, что нужно говорить.  
  
Слава богу, годы актерских курсов в средней школе и колледже научили его искусству импровизации.  
  
Руки Оливера расстегнули звякнувшую пряжку на штанах Барри, а потом потянули их вниз вместе с боксерами. Стоило Оливеру обхватить его член, Барри не смог сдержать довольного стона. От поцелуя, последовавшего сразу же после, закружилась голова — чувствовать уверенную руку на члене и смотреть в лицо Оливера, не скрытое капюшоном, было намного приятнее.  
  
— Сними халат, — тоном, не требующим возражений, скомандовал Оливер.  
  
Барри неохотно отпустил член Куина и избавился от халата, сразу же после стягивая жилетку, оставаясь в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и красном галстуке, свободно висящем на шее.  
  
Оливер подцепил пальцем очки с носа Барри и бросил их на стол неподалеку. Движения руки на члене стали быстрее и резче, и Барри понял, что скоро кончит, но ему совсем не хотелось выглядеть скорострелом на глазах у всей съемочной группы. Только не во время самого крутого фильма в его карьере… и не на глазах Оливера и Лена. Но как же трудно было сказать «стоп», когда Оливер так правильно и потрясающе двигал рукой по стволу, размазывая выступившую смазку…  
  
— Я… я долго не продержусь, — пробормотал он. Оливер просто улыбнулся в ответ. — Нам… нам нужно увеличить частоту сердечных сокращений еще больше, если мы хотим остановить Вертиго, — выдохнул он. Оливер без лишних слов отпустил его член и, к большому удивлению Барри, подхватил его за бедра и усадил на стол. Барри едва не взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда его задница коснулась холодной столешницы.  
  
К счастью, Оливер резко и решительно поцеловал его, позволяя быстро скинуть брюки и избавиться от носков и ботинок, свалившихся на пол.  
  
Куин замер на мгновение и оглядел его с головы до ног. Барри вдруг почувствовал себя донельзя открытым и уязвимым.  
  
— Ты  _красивый_ , — вздохнул он так тихо, что Барри не был уверен, уловили ли камеры его голос. Прозвучало так, будто бы похвала предназначалась только его ушам и… ему это понравилось.  
  
— Снято! — заорал Малкольм, выдергивая Барри из того, что уже начало казаться ему сном. Но когда он поднял голову, то увидел перед собой полуобнаженного Оливера. В его взгляде читалось неприкрытое  _восхищение_.  
  
Команда приступила к перестановке оборудования для следующей сцены, но Барри сказали остаться на месте, поэтому он обхватил ногу и поерзал на столе. Оливер же расслаблялся, размеренно дышал и смотрел на всех, кроме Барри.  
  
— Я впечатлен вашей импровизацией, мистер Смайт, — заметил Малкольм, поднимаясь на площадку. — Признаюсь, я немного волновался насчет реплик, но исходя из видеоматериала, который у нас получился, можно сказать, что вы достойно вышли из ситуации.  
  
— М-м-м, спасибо, — ответил ему Барри  
.  
Малкольм несколько озадаченно посмотрел на Оливера.  
  
— Не отставай от него, Куин. Он —  _это что-то._  
  
Режиссер ушел, а Барри обезоруживающе улыбнулся Оливеру.  
  
— Если тебя это утешит, то ты был крут.  
  
Оливер рассмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо, Барри.  
  
Один из членов съемочной группы убрал со стола вещи, оставив лишь бутылек смазки и презерватив.  
  
— О, и последнее. Не сдерживайся. Я выдержу все, что ты будешь делать, независимо от того, насколько ты будешь  _груб_ , — сказал ему Барри. — Просто подумал, что тебе стоит знать…  
  
Оливер удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— И почему ты решил, что я сдерживаюсь?  
  
— Да ладно, Оливер. Я смотрел все твои ролики и знаю, каким ты можешь быть. Я думаю, что ты сдерживаешься, потому что это я. Но я надеюсь на весь опыт Оливера Куина.  
  
Барри дразняще улыбнулся и подмигнул, хотя Оливер пытался сделать вид, что он недоволен, но его губы все равно растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Будь осторожен с тем, что просишь, Барри, — предупредил он.  
  
— По местам! — позвал их Малкольм.  
  
Они вернулись на площадку, но прежде чем полностью переключиться на Оливера, Барри бросил взгляд в сторону Снарта. Лен ухмыльнулся, слегка пугающе, но странным образом захватывающе. Барри видел в глубоких глазах Лена желание, и даже когда он отвернулся, то этот откровенный взгляд будто отпечатался у него в сознании.  
  
— Готовы к съемке? — спросил Малкольм.  
  
Барри повернулся к довольному Оливеру и кивнул. Они снова приняли ту же позу, что и до перерыва, Оливер близко подошел к Барри и встал между его ног.  
  
— Мотор!  
  
И они окунулись в мир фантазий, где их было двое — по крайней мере, так казалось Барри.  
  
Оливер наклонился, и Барри практически опьянел от его теплого дыхания.  
  
— От Вертиго не избавиться, пока мы не ускорим сердечный ритм, — произнес Барри, каким-то чудом вспоминая реплики.  
  
— Просто позволь мне, — попросил Оливер, медленно стягивая перчатки и подхватывая смазку.  
  
Барри безмолвно наблюдал, как Куин наносит смазку на пальцы, а потом безропотно раскинулся на столе, раздвигая ноги.  
  
Прохладный скользкий палец обвел его анус, осторожное движение послало приятные волны по всему телу. Он вздрогнул и не сдержал стона. Палец Оливера скользнул внутрь, медленно погружаясь все дальше, и Барри смог лишь схватиться за стол, потому что эмоции просто сносили крышу.  
  
 _Оливер Куин трахал его пальцем._  
  
Мысль не успела сформироваться, Оливер вытащил палец, а потом снова ввел его обратно. Буквы в голове Барри не складывались в слова, он мог лишь хныкать и беззвучно ругаться, пока Оливер растягивал его анус все больше.  
  
— Так хорошо?  
  
— Да… блядь, да! — простонал Барри.  
  
Животная часть мозга Барри начала брать над ним верх. Он потянулся к молнии на куртке Оливера, медленно расстегнул ее, чтобы наконец увидеть его полностью обнаженным —  _как долго и сильно он этого хотел_. Оливер не дрогнул, вместо этого вставил в Барри еще один палец. Когда Куин убрал руки, чтобы скинуть куртку, у Барри закоротило мозг — Оливер был  _полностью_ раздет, только маска на глазах. Его стоящий член блестел от выступившей смазки, а пресс будто бы стал еще более совершенным, чем три дня назад в квартире Барри.  
  
Оливер наклонился и захватил губы Барри в долгий грубый поцелуй, его пальцы скользнули обратно в его задницу, коснувшись самого чувствительного места, от чего Барри громко простонал прямо Оливеру в рот.  
  
Пальцы Оливера неустанно врывались в него до самых костяшек, Барри хныкал и двигался им навстречу. Его губы уже ныли от поцелуев, но Барри жадно хотел большего.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Вертиго вот-вот… — захныкал Барри, когда Оливер развел пальцы на манер ножниц, раскрывая его шире. Потребовались все оставшиеся силы, чтобы чтобы не называть Куина _по имени_  и не выйти из роли. Это точно показало бы, насколько у Барри поехала крыша. Оливер фыркнул в ответ, но отступил, вытащил скользкие пальцы из Барри и взял презерватив, разрывая зубами обертку. Барри казалось, что время замерло, пока Оливер натягивал презерватив и добавлял больше смазки на член. Когда рука Куина толкнула Барри на стол, ему показалось, что в дождливый день выглянуло солнце.  
  
Оливер схватил его за ноги и поднял их воздух, давая себе больше доступа к растянутому отверстию. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и наконец почувствовал, как член Оливера скользит в его задницу, дразняще касаясь ануса. Несмотря на то, что персонаж Куина должен был по сценарию нуждаться в сексе намного больше, Барри казалось что он вот-вот умрет от ожидания, если член Оливера прямо сейчас не окажется внутри.  
  
Они с Куином будто бы были на одной волне, потому что Барри, не успев додумать мысль, почти сразу же почувствовал, как головка члена Оливера входит в него. Он выдохнул сквозь онемевшие зубы что-то простонал и крепко стиснув край стола.  
  
— Ты можешь принять больше? — спросил Оливер.  
  
Барри хныкнул и кивнул. Оливер медленно продвинулся дальше, пока Барри не почувствовал, как мошонка Оливера не коснулась его задницы. Куин наклонился над ним, целуя в плечо и поглаживая лопатки. Он медленно вышел из тесной задницы Барри, прежде чем медленно толкнуться назад.  
  
Нервы Барри были будто бы охвачены огнем. Каждый дюйм его тела практически кричал и полыхал, желая большего. Оливер прижал его к себе сильнее и начал двигаться неспешно и ритмично.  
  
— Блядь, да… сильнее, пожалуйста, — умолял Барри.  
  
Оливер выполнил его просьбу, становясь всё более грубым и неумолимым, буквально врезаясь в тело Барри до пошлых хлопков кожи о кожу, которые заполнили комнату, перемешанные со стонами и криками. Барри чувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы, пока он тонет в безумном удовольствии, он был уверен, что Оливер попадает членом прямо по простате, потому что его собственная рубашка стала влажной от предэякулята и начала липнуть к его телу.  
  
— Черт, ты такой красивый, — похвалил Оливер, его губы теперь были всего в нескольких дюймах от губ Барри.  
  
Барри захныкал в ответ на словесную ласку. Ему хотелось так и кончить, почти лежа на спине, глядя на Оливера, который потерялся сам в себе, но где-то на задворках разума Барри ещё помнил, что для съемок им нужна ещё одна поза.  
  
— Погодите, стойте… — вздохнул он. Оливер остановился, полностью погрузившись в его распростертое на столе. Барри пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Оливер тоже весь взмок и задыхался, это немного успокаивало.  
  
— Вертиго может распространяться слишком быстро, поэтому вам нужно как можно быстрее испытать оргазм, иначе сердечный ритм вашего тела так и не станет нужной скорости, чтобы противодействовать яду, — сказал Барри, хрипло дыша и вздрагивая.  
  
— Скажи мне, что делать, — прошептал Оливер.  
  
— Прислонитесь спиной к столу. Я позабочусь обо всем, — решительно сказал Барри.  
  
Когда Оливер вытащил член из задницы Барри, тот заскулил от чувства потери, но быстро взял себя в руки и освободил место для Оливера. Куин присел на край стола, но Барри толкнул его так, чтобы он лег прямо на глянцевую поверхность. Убедившись, что вокруг достаточно места, Барри забрался на Оливера, оседлав его. Потянувшись, он обхватил ладонью твердый член Куина, погладив его несколько раз, прежде чем устроился аккурат над ним. Он медленно опустился на член, наслаждаясь распирающим чувством внутри. Лицо Оливера будто бы расплылось у него перед глазами.  
  
Барри медленно качнулся приподнимаясь и опускаясь, в то время как Оливер стиснул его бедра, вбиваясь снова и снова.  
  
— Боже, Бар… Себастьян. Ты потрясающий, — восхищенно простонал Оливер. Барри услышал его ошибку и подумал, старается ли Оливер удержаться в образе. Он двигался все быстрее, направляя себя так, чтобы член ударял прямо по простате. Он так увлекся, что вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как рука Оливера обхватила его ноющий член, начиная дрочить.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть как ты кончишь, — умолял Оливер.  
  
Движения Барри стали сбивчивыми, потому что Оливер дрочил ему все быстрей и быстрей, подталкивая к оргазму. Большой палец Оливера ласкал головку члена снизу, вдоль уздечки, посылая волны экстаза, захватившего тело Барри.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, — насадно застонал Барри. Оливер будто бы воодушевился и начал дрочить ему еще быстрее, и наконец Барри с напряженным криком кончил, выстреливая прямо на грудь Оливера. Куин продолжал ласкать его, выдаивая из него столько спермы, сколько смог.  
  
Бари насадился на член Оливера последний раз, прежде чем его тело отказало.  
  
Удовольствия было слишком много, практически до перегрузки все систем организма. Устали даже кости, вся энергия покинула Барри вместе с оргазмом, и каждое движение истощало его еще больше. Он рухнул на Оливера, который шептал ему на ухо похвалы. Барри был уверен что Оливер назвал его  _настоящим именем_ , но этого было почти не слышно, так что камеры точно не могли записать.  
  
Оливер сел, осторожно стащил Барри с себя и уложил на стол, вставая над ним на коленях. Барри наблюдал как Оливер снял презерватив и начал дрочить прямо над его лицом. Барри хотел прикоснуться к нему, но руки слишком устали, чтобы двигаться, поэтому он просто позволил себе наслаждаться видом. Оливер дышал все загнаннее, пока он не зарычал и не кончил, выстреливая спермой прямо на Барри, сумев попасть даже ему на лицо, против чего он совсем не возражал. Барри не мог сообразить, что находится вокруг них, ничего кроме Оливера, он не видел. Куин всё ещё возвышался над ним, глубоко дыша и улыбаясь.  
  
— Это вылечило меня? — спросил Оливер, возвращаясь к сценарию.  
  
Микроскоп переставили на другой стол, и обессиленный Барри сполз со стола и, еле двигаясь, переместился к микроскопу и поднял стекло. Проведя пальцем по одному из пятен спермы, оставшимся на рубашке, он оставил след на стекле, а потом положил его обратно под микроскоп.  
  
— В вашей сперме нет Вертиго. Это означает, что распространение прекратилось. Ваше тело должно уничтожить последние капли яда, — сказал Барри.  
  
— Это хорошо, — ответил ему Куин, спускаясь со стола и начиная одеваться, пока Аллен просто стоял и смотрел на него.  
  
— Что вы собираетесь делать дальше? — спросил он.  
  
Оливер полностью оделся, но не стал натягивать капюшон. Он медленно подошел к Барри с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
  
— Я найду того, кто создал этот яд, и положу этому конец.  
  
Барри осторожно погладил Оливера по спине и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Кто ты такой? Я знаю, что ты Стрела, но кто ты под маской?  
  
Оливер отвернулся от Барри и шагнул назад.  
  
— Прости. Я не могу тебе этого сказать. — Барри сделал вид, что расстроился, как нужно было по сценарию, вызывая тем самым жалость на лице Куина. — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, Себастьян. — Оливер поцеловал его в губы последний раз и пошел в сторону двери.  
  
Барри проводил его взглядом. Как только Оливер скрылся за дверью, он повернулся к микроскопу, поднял стеклышко с каплей спермы и посмотрел на него на свет лампы.  
  
— Если ты не скажешь мне сам, кто ты, тогда я это узнаю, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос.  
  
— Снято! — закричал Малкольм.  
  
Молчание на съемочной съемочной площадке было каким-то нервным. У Барри в голове заклубились нехорошие мысли. Они что, слишком облажались?  
  
Когда он оглянулся на Лена, то увидел, что его лицо какое-то пустое. Барри постарался улыбнуться и выглядеть непринужденно. Лен ответил ему еще одну дерзкой ухмылкой с таким видом, будто у него на уме было что-то неприличное.  
  
— Хорошая работа, Мистер Смайт. А теперь душ, — подытожил Малкольм.  
  
Первым делом Барри избавился от этой мерзкой рубашки. Как только Малкольм дал отмашку, один из ассистентов принес Барри мягкий халат, в которой он тут же закутался.  
  
Он огляделся, взглядом ища Оливера, но его нигде не было видно. Это Барри немного огорчило, потому что он хотел обсудить съемки. Конечно, это была всего лишь их работа, но большая часть происходящего была…  _реальной_. Барри всегда любил немного потрепаться после секса, даже во время работы. Может быть, что-то пошло не так. Он просто не мог понять, что.  
  
Когда он посмотрел в сторону операторов, Циско был занят разговором с другими парнями, но он оглянулся на Барри и поднял вверх большие пальцы. По крайней мере, этот жест говорил о том, что съемка удалась.  
  
Потом… к Барри подошёл Лен, что здорово его удивило. Штаны Снарта не скрывали его возбуждения, хотя внешне Лен умудрялся сохранять  _ледяное_ хладнокровие.  
  
— Себастьян, — поздоровался он, подходя к Барри.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Барри, — напомнил ему Барри.  
  
— Как же я мог забыть, — с очевидным сарказмом сказал Лен. Барри показалось, что Снарт получает истинное удовольствие, называя его сценическим псевдонимом.  
  
— Тебе понравилось шоу?  
  
Лена хмыкнул и улыбнулся совершенно непристойно. Ухмылка была наполнена похотью и чем-то еще, что он не смог разобрать.  
  
— Неплохо, Барри. У тебя талант, но тебе просто нужен более крутой партнер по сцене. Подожди до следующих съемок со мной. Я покажу тебе, каково это — быть возбужденным  _до крайностей._  
  
Его голос был низким, больше похожим на рычание, а слова наполнены обещанием, и от этого все существо Барри прошило холодком.  
  
— Буду с нетерпением ждать, — ляпнул он, не найдя более приличных слов.  
  
Лена глядел его и тихо фыркнул.  
  
— Где Олли?  
  
Он попытался скрыть разочарование, когда услышал имя Куина, но Оливер все еще не вернулся, видимо, ушел свою гримерку и приходить не собирался.  
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, он просто вернулся в гримерку, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. Лен едко усмехнулся.  
  
— Началось. Собственно, я этого и ждал.  
  
— О чём ты? — непонимающе переспросил Барри, озадаченно глядя на Лена.  
  
На этот раз Лен посмотрел него с сожалением во взгляде, которое исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.  
  
— Дам тебе один совет, Барри, береги свои чувства. Мы — порнозвезды. В нашей работе эмоции чертовски мешают, особенно если дело касается Оливера Куина.  
  
Барри хотел что-то сказать, но не смог подобрать слов. Одна его часть хотела защитить Оливера, но другая не могла понять, как и почему он должен это делать.  
  
— Я запомню, — кивнул он.  
  
Лен качнул головой, но его ухмылка вернулась. Он положил руку на плечо Барри и слегка сжал.  
  
— Не забудь. Вторник, семь тридцать. Обещаю, будет весело, — напомнил ему Лен.  
  
— Не забуду. Ловлю на слове, — спародировав его усмешку, ответил Барри.  
  
— Увидимся, - сказал Лен. Барри не мог не заметить что он назвал его  _настоящее имя_.  
  
Аллен смотрел, как Лен уходит и, хотя вокруг него крутились десятки людей, он вдруг почувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким.  
  
Он не знал, что заставило Оливера остаться в гримерке, но это только все запутало, и даже немного его задело. Секс, который у них только что был, оказался  _далеко_ за пределами простых съемок порно. Они оба несколько раз назвали друг друга реальными именами. Они наслаждались процессом больше, чем люди  _их_ профессии. То, что только что произошло, было ненормальным. Как вообще Оливер мог исчезнуть после этого, если до съемок говорил про их отношения?   
  
Может, в словах Лена была толика правды. Но он не хотел так быстро очернять Оливера. Может быть, у Барри получится почерпнуть чуть больше информации на ужине с Леном. На данный момент Барри просто хотелось принять душ и облачиться в свою чистую одежду.  
  
Со всем остальным он разберется  _потом_.


	10. Chapter 10

— Итак, позволь прояснить: у вас с Оливером был потрясающий секс перед камерами, а после этого он ушел и больше с тобой не разговаривает. А теперь ты идешь на свидание с Леонардом Снартом, но Оливер об этом не знает? — озадаченно произнесла Айрис, повторив слова Барри, которые он пытался ей втолковать последние полчаса.

— Да, все правильно, — немного устало ответил Барри, продолжая копаться в шкафу, ища рубашку, которую он планировал надеть на свидание со Снартом. Выудив искомое, он показал ее Айрис, на что та покачала головой. Барри вздохнул, убрал рубашку обратно и вытащил другую, которую Айрис одобрила.

— Не знаю. Похоже на полный бред. Ты уверен, что сейчас оно тебе надо?

Барри застегнул пуговицы и улыбнулся.

— Ты прямо как Кейтлин. На днях она сказала мне то же самое.

— Мы обе волнуемся за тебя и не хотим, чтобы ты пострадал. Судя по твоим рассказам, отношения с любым из них — верный способ попасть под перекрестный огонь между ними двумя, — ответила Айрис, что Барри признал справедливым.

Оливер практически не общался с ним с тех пор, как они сняли первую сцену. Все, что за это время получил Барри, это сообщение, в котором говорилось что Куин в полном порядке, о немного устал, но это случилось только тогда, когда Барри отправил ему две смски подряд, спрашивая, все ли хорошо.

Последние несколько дней Барри начал думать, что с Оливером было что-то не так. Но потом он задался вопросом, почему секс, который был у них на камеру, был таким удивительным и настолько реальным. Оливер шептал его имя так много раз, что Барри изо всех сил старался не испортить съемки. Конечно, сцену они едва не запороли, но в итоге все прошло отлично. Так почему же Оливер вел себя так странно?

Единственным, кто мог дать какие-либо объяснения, был Снарт.

— Ну, я бы не назвал это свиданием. Лен сказал, что расскажет мне больше о том, что случилось между ним и Оливером, поэтому я и иду, — пояснил Барри.

— Хорошо, тогда ответь на вопрос. Тебе нравится Леонард Снарт?

Ответ был очевидным —  _да_. Но Барри не был уверен, куда Айрис клонит.

— Айрис, ты же знаешь ответ. Ты меня полжизни этим дразнила.

— Хорошо, теперь ответь на другой вопрос. Если бы Леонард Снарт предложил тебе заняться с ним сексом без камер прямо сейчас, ты бы согласился?

Барри чуть не задохнулся и моргнул несколько раз. Ответ на этот вопрос был ему совершенно неизвестен. Но Айрис заставила его понять, что это реально возможно. Лен откровенно заигрывал с ним, Барри был уверен, что  _сам_ флиртовал в ответ. И не похоже, что с Оливером у них были какие-либо  _серьезные_ отношения. Произошедшее между ними почти ничего не значило.

— Я… Не знаю. Я хочу сказать нет, но уверен, что бо́льшая часть меня совсем не против.

— Вы будете  _наедине_ , это свидание. Но если Оливер ведет себя так, как ты рассказываешь, тогда, возможно, свидание не такая уж плохая идея. Когда ты вообще последний раз был на свиданиях?

— С Хэлом, около года назад, в закусочной. — Они с Хэлом неплохо провели время, но все закончилось почти так же быстро, как и началось, когда Хэл устроился на работу в аэропорт Коаст Сити.

Айрис улыбнулась, спрыгнула с кровати и поправила Барри рубашку.

— Свидание — это круто. Конечно, я думаю, что уместнее было бы пойти на встречу не со своим партнером по съемкам, но все равно, сходить на настоящее свидание тебе будет полезно.

— Да я думаю что ты права. — Лен обещал ему отличное времяпрепровождение, так что Барри с нетерпением ждал.

Стук в дверь квартиры сразу же отвлек Барри от мыслей о свидании.

— Наверное, это Эдди. У нас тоже сегодня планы на вечер. — Барри последовал за Айрис в гостиную. Она открыла дверь, пропуская Эдди в квартиру.

— Привет, детка, — поздоровалась она, целуя Эдди липкими от блеска губами.

— Привет, Айрис, — ответил он с улыбкой, после чего повернулся к Барри и махнул ему рукой. — Привет!

— Привет, Эдди, — сказал Барри с теплой улыбкой. Даже несмотря на то, что когда-то давно у них были конфликты, сейчас они подружились. По-видимому, Айрис доказала Эдди, что Барри на самом деле хороший парень. Теперь иногда казалось, что эти буквально очарован им, что очень удивляло.

Однажды во время пьянки в баре Барри узнал, что Эдди был бисексуалом и видел видео Барри в интернете еще до того, как Эдди начал встречаться с Айрис. Некоторое время между ними чувствовалась неловкость, но Барри счел это довольно-таки смешным и в конечном итоге подружился с Эдди, в основном, для спокойствия Айрис.

— Я забронировал столик в центре, а потом мы сможем сходить на новый боевик, — сказал Эдди Айрис.

— Звучит здорово. Я возьму пальто, и мы пойдем. — Барри подал ей пальто, лежащее на спинке дивана. Прежде чем забрать одежду, Айрис наклонилась и обняла его. — Запомни, Барри. Веселись и постарайся ограничить разговоры об Оливере Куине.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. Эдди помахал рукой на прощание, и Барри закрыл за ними дверь. У него было около тридцати минут, прежде чем он должен был добраться до кафе, и он подумал, что делать со своими расшатавшимися от всей этой ситуации нервами.

В конце концов Лен был точно таким же известным актером порно, как и Оливер. Лен явно любил флиртовать, что еще больше усложняло грядущий вечер. Но Айрис была права в одном. Он так волновался из-за Оливера, что ему нужно было время, чтобы расслабиться и отпустить ситуацию и, может быть, Лен как раз таки тот человек, который поможет ему переключиться.

***

Когда-нибудь Барри точно разберется, какая из всех херовых сил Вселенной заставляет его опаздывать почти каждый день. Сегодня, как назло, все опять шло по накатанной. Он подъехал к нужной закусочной на десять минут позже назначенного времени. Увидев, что парковка почти под завязку забита, он обессилено застонал — он понятия не имел, на какой машине ездит Снарт, так что черт его знает, приехал тот или еще нет.

Припарковавшись чуть дальше по дороге, Барри добрался до закусочной и вошел внутрь. В небольшом заведении было битком: люди сидели за столами, стояли в очереди у стойки администратора. Часть закусочной функционировала как бар, там тоже было довольно людно, хотя тот кусок помещения был отделен от основного зала.

Барри старательно осмотрелся, но Лена не увидел, поэтому повернулся в сторону бара — конечно, Лен оказался именно там, сидел в маленькой кабинке с тарелкой картошки фри. Барри глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, а потом приблизился к столику и сел напротив Лена. Снарт ухмыльнулся, прежде чем положить несколько картошин в рот. Наблюдая за тем, как мужчина ест, Барри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но в том, как двигались губы Снарта, было что-то гипнотическое.

— Смотрите-ка, кто пришел, — с издевкой протянул Лен, грациозно откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Прости. Я постоянно везде опаздываю. Когда-нибудь я обязательно научусь планировать время, извини, пожалуйста, — рассыпался в извинениях Барри.

— Я это понял еще тогда, когда ты опоздал на первый съемочный день, — усмехнулся Лен. — Что касается меня, я всегда стараюсь приходить немного раньше. Это проще и не так напрягает.

— Я учту, — хмыкнул Барри, взяв несколько картошин из тарелки. Они оказались горячими, видимо, Лен заказал еду совсем недавно.

— А почему мы сидим в баре? Я думал, что свидание с ужином лучше всего проводить в закусочной.

— Мне не особо хочется следить за тем, что я говорю. Сомневаюсь, что добропорядочные семьи захотят за вкусным ужином слушать разговор двух порнозвезд. Не то чтобы меня это сильно волнует, но все же…

Барри расхохотался. Разговор двух порнозвезд, которые проводят вечер вместе, довольно быстро может стать из приличного чертовски вульгарным. Для них это уже стало своего рода традицией, но посторонним другим людям не стоит слышать о том, кто кого и как трахает перед камерами.

— Ладно. Это твоя любимая закусочная? — полюбопытствовал Барри.

— Мой дед приводил меня сюда, когда я был ребенком. Это была своего рода награда для меня и моей сестры за хорошие отметки. С тех пор это место немного изменилась, но еда все равно отличная.

Барри совсем не ожидал услышать с нахрапу так много личной информации от Лена, но… это было довольно мило. На самом деле Барри хотелось узнать про Снарта как можно больше, причем не скабрезных историй с работы, а чего-то более душевного.

Лен подцепил еще несколько картофелин и макнул их в соус.

— Итак… что слышно от Куина?

Вот так вот просто, с панталыку. Барри твердо говорил себе, что нужно обязательно (но очень осторожно и аккуратно!) перевести разговор на Оливера, но он уж никак не ожидал, что Снарт сделает первый шаг.

— Не знаю даже. Я спросил, все ли в порядке, он написал, что все хорошо. Больше мы не разговаривали.

— Ну, я не удивлен. Олли всегда отлично умел вышвыривать людей своей жизни, когда они меньше всего этого ожидают. Ты только не переживай по этому поводу, — произнес Лен. Его лицо было бесстрастным, но только лишь на первый взгляд — сарказм практически капал с его языка как змеиный яд.

Барри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем задать вопрос, который мучил его слишком давно. Сейчас или никогда! Тем более Лен первый начал эту тему.

— Что случилось между тобой и Оливером?

Ухмылка Лена немного померкла, а лицо быстро стало непроницаемым. Снарт не выглядел злым или расстроенным, но в его глазах было что-то…  _странное_.

— Думаю, будет вполне справедливо, если я посвящу тебя в некоторые детали, ведь ты согласился пойти со мной на свидание. Наверное, ты не удивишься, если я скажу, что мы с Оливером встречались несколько лет назад.

Барри кивнул.

— Я понял это после ваших взаимных подколов. Как вы познакомились?

— Впервые мы встретились в университете. Признаюсь, он был довольно милым и отлично трахался. Так что мы занимались этим в течение нескольких лет. Один раз даже засняли секс на камеру, когда слишком сильно напились, а потом…

— Стой. Ты снимался в веб-шоу Оливера? — изумленно уточнил Барри, едва удерживаясь от желания прикрыть ладонями заалевшие щеки.

— Пару-тройку раз, — ухмыльнулся Леонард. — Платили хорошие деньги, а я был в то время на мели. Оказывается, трахать богатенького парня на камеру намного лучше, чем впахивать в баре по ночам.

Теперь Барри был безумно заинтригован, ему не терпелось залезть в интернет и попытаться найти хоть какие-то упоминания об этом видео.

— Почему вы расстались?

Лена хмыкнул, перед тем как сунуть в рот еще несколько картошин.

— Я на своем горьком опыте смог узнать, что Оливер больше всего на свете заботится только о себе и своей карьере. Когда он начал сниматься в порно, то решил избавиться от всего, что перестало иметь значение. Это включало и меня.

Барри напрягся. Снарт не спускал с него глаз, и он неожиданно догадался: Лен до сих пор переживает.

— В этом суть моих сложных отношений с Оливером Куином.

Барри кивнул и попытался вглядеться в глаза Снарта, но выражение его лица снова стало привычно спокойным и собранным. Независимо от того, что рассказал Снарт, Барри был уверен, что он что-то недоговаривает. Между ним и Оливером все еще осталась какая-то странная связь, про которую они оба не хотели говорить.

— А когда вы впервые встретились после разрыва? — поинтересовался Барри. Лен задумчиво почесал кончик носа.

— Я наткнулся на него в прошлом году на AVN Awards. До этого мы не пересекались несколько лет. Уверен, ты слышал о той встрече в верхах.

Барри сконфуженно кивнул. Тогда он тоже присутствовал на награждении, потому что получил приз за лучшего боттома года после победы в Porn Wars. Тогда Лен и Оливер боролись за победу в номинации «Лучший порноактер». Награду тогда забрал Куин. Но вся драма развернулась за кулисами, из того, что слышал Барри, было понятно, что Оливер хотел поздравить Лена с победой в другой номинации, но Снарт развернулся и ушел, не сказав ему ни слова, тем самым оскорбив Оливера. По-видимому, для Куина это был полнейший пиздец.

— Да я слышал об этом. Я и не знал, что между вами случилось. — Глаза Лена на короткое мгновение снова стали пустыми, а его привычный ледяной фасад едва не дал трещину, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

— Как я уже сказал, между нами не всегда было так плохо. Но все меняется, и люди тоже.

— Почему-то я убежден, что ты не все мне рассказал, — многозначительно протянул Барри, окончательно расхрабрившись.

— Нужно оставить секреты для второго свидания, — сказал Снарт, улыбаясь так, что у Барри мурашки побежали по спине. Он сначала рассмеялся, а потом смутился, не понимая, прикалывается ли Лен или… говорит  _серьезно_.

— Я закажу что-нибудь. Ты будешь? Бургеры здесь фантастические.

— Звучит неплохо. Можно мне еще пива?

Лен кивнул и направился к бару сделать заказ. Барри украдкой вытащил телефон, чтобы посмотреть, не звонила ли ему Айрис, но мобильный был лишь прикрытием, потому что Барри пытался отвлечься от вида шикарной задницы Лена в узких черных брюках, которые подчеркивали его фигуру во всех нужных местах. Барри сосредоточился на экране — ему совсем не были нужны лишние соблазны.

По дороге в закусочную Барри твердо решил, что не будет спать с Леном, даже если тот предложит, потому что он все еще не был уверен в своих отношениях с Оливером. Но сейчас соображать становилось все труднее, особенно учитывая все ухмылки и двусмысленные взгляды Снарта.

Ситуация стала еще хуже, когда Барри увидел, что ему звонит Оливер. У него было всего несколько секунд, чтобы решить, отвечать или нет, но последние несколько дней Барри провел в попытках поговорить с Куином, поэтому он решил, что лучше обсудить все сейчас и убедиться, что между ними еще что-то возможно.

— Да?

— Привет, Барри, — сказал Оливер немного уставшим голосом.

— Привет. Как дела? Ты исчез после съемок, — без обиняков заявил Аллен. — Я думал что-то пошло не так или я сделал что-то неправильно.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Барри, — совершенно спокойно и даже довольно ответил Оливер. Барри окончательно растерялся. Оливер сначала исчез, а теперь разговаривал с ним так, будто ничего и не случилось. 

Мозаика никак не хотела складываться.

— Ладно, так что случилось после съемок?

Повисло неловкое молчание, и измученный непониманием происходящего Барри закрыл глаза.

— Прости, что молчал несколько дней. У меня было много мыслей. 

Барри мельком глянул на стойку, чтобы убедиться, что Лен все еще стоит в очереди.

— Какие, Оливер? На случай если ты забыл, ты вроде как сказал что хочешь, чтобы у нас были отношения, так что прятаться от меня после того, как мы снимали первую сцену секса, не было никакого смысла.

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Оливер. Барри хотел было возразить, но позволил Куину продолжить, потому что и так ничего не понимал. — Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, я не знаю, как реагировать, я едва не запорол сцену. Я назвал тебя  _твоим_ именем.

— Кроме нас, никто этого и не заметил! — непонимающе возразил Барри.

— Но  _я_  же знал, Барри. Это плохо. Я никогда так не ошибался во время съемок. Это был первый и единственный раз. Это может стать препятствием для дальнейшей работы. Мне действительно жаль, Барри.

От слов Оливера у Барри в животе поселилось неприятное чувство страха. Казалось, будто Оливер его в чем-то обвиняет.

— Похоже, ты пытаешься расстаться со мной еще до того, как мы начали встречаться, — пошутил он, пытаясь поднять настроение себе и Оливеру.

— Нет, Барри, я не это хочу сделать, — заверил его Оливер, вздыхая так, будто он сам не был уверен в правдивости своих слов. — Я все еще хочу, чтобы мы начали встречаться, но мне просто нужно время. Есть еще кое-какие личные вопросы, которые мне нужно решить в первую очередь. Поверь ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Это не было похоже на разрыв, но по какой-то причине Барри чувствовал себя брошенным. Ради того, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию, он улыбнулся, надеясь, что его голос будет казаться таким же веселым.

— Да я все понимаю. Я дам тебе время столько сколько понадобится, — миролюбиво сказал он.

— Барри, никакое время мне не нужно. Просто я не хочу торопиться, по крайней мере, пока идут съемки. Я хочу проводить с тобой время и все такое, просто пока не знаю, стоит ли нам переходить к более постоянным отношениям. Но я хочу, чтобы между нами не стояла работа.

— Да, спешить не стоит, — частично согласился Барри. На самом деле, ему просто хотелось как можно быстрее закончить разговор, прежде чем эмоциональная стена, которую он построил за время беседы, рухнет к чертовой бабушке. — Оливер, вообще-то, я немного занят так что поговорим с тобой немного позже, хорошо?

— Отлично. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я действительно готов попробовать, — сказал Оливер, его голос был слегка удрученным.

— Я знаю, уверен, у нас все получится, — заверил его Барри. — Позже созвонимся.

— До скорого, Барри.

Барри сбросил вызов и со стоном приложился лбом об стол. Конечно, Айрис и Кейтлин были кругом правы, он  _должен был_ это предвидеть. Оливер не хотел спешить и испортить то, что у них могло бы получиться. Но чем больше Барри об этом думал, тем больше понимал — Оливер опять темнит. Но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось обвинять Куина в нечестности и скрытности, потому что это только усугубит ситуацию.

Углубившись в свои мысли, Барри краем глаза заметил, как что-то скользнуло по столу.  
Подняв голову, он увидел Лена, который принес пиво.

— Боже что тебя так расстроило, малыш? — с деланной заботой спросил его Снарт. Барри сделал большой глоток пива, который сейчас был ему нужен как никогда. 

— Ничего, просто не очень хороший телефонный звонок. — Он пожал плечами и снова взял бутылку.

— По моему опыту, только три вещи могут так быстро изменить настроение: деньги, семья и отношения. Полагаю, последнее? — предположил Лен. Барри вздохнул, даже не удивляясь тому, что Снарт догадался так быстро.

— Это был Оливер. Он не хочет торопиться. Хочет, чтобы мы были друзьями, — потерянно произнес он, тут же жалея о своем длинном языке. Веселье полностью исчезло с лица Лена, теперь он выглядел раздраженным. Непросто раздраженным, а  _чертовски_ раздраженным. Барри не успел сообразить, что вызвало такие резкие внезапные изменения —  _неужели его слова?_

— Я хотел бы сказать, что удивлен, но это же Оливер Куин… — прокомментировал Лен, хитро улыбаясь. Растерянный Барри в очередной раз почувствовал себя идиотом. — Очевидно, Оливер не понимает, что он упускает. Если бы я был на его месте, то очень хотел бы сделать тебя своим, — сказал Лен, переходя на нежный, чуть хриплый и головокружительный шепот, заставляя Барри задрожать от неожиданности.

— Ты бы хотел… — с запинкой произнес Барри, застигнутый врасплох резким изменением тональности беседы. Воздух вокруг них внезапно наэлектризовался, а Лен… нагло и бесцеремонно мысленно раздевал Барри, никак иначе интерпретировать пронзительный взгляд его голубых глаз, скользящих все ниже по телу Аллена, объяснить было нельзя.  
Лен слегка наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Как я уже говорил, Барри, дай мне всего один вечер, и я покажу тебе, как можно хорошо провести время. Если ты заинтересован.

Барри отпил пива, вообще не чувствуя вкуса. Слова Лена вызвали внутри него волну жуткого желания и возмущения одновременно. Если Оливер не хочет двигаться вперед прямо сейчас, то почему Барри должен сидеть на заднице ровно и ждать?

Ухмылка Лена снова вернулась, и Барри почувствовал, как член начал давить на ширинку. Лен ясно дал понять что хочет переспать с ним. Так почему, черт подери, Барри должен отказываться?

Лен громко фыркнул, и Барри вырвался из оцепенения, понимая, что уже минуту смотрит на Снарта, нелепо приоткрыв рот.

— Не знаю как ты, но я не голоден. — И это было правдой, пошли на хуй эти чертовы бургеры, Барри твердо решил забить на все.  _Он просто хотел Лена._

Снарт подмигнул ему, будто понял, что он хотел сказать и на что намекал. К ним подошел бармен с двумя бургерами, но Лен остановил его движением руки.

— Мы заберем еду с собой, — сказал он. Бармен едва заметно скривился, но кивнул и принес им коробки Лен упаковал еду, в то время как Барри, бездумно последовав его примеру, впился взглядом в Снарта, который периодически стрелял глазами в его сторону.

После этого они молча вышли на парковку. Барри не совсем понимал, что сейчас произойдет, но сексуальное напряжение между ними было слишком очевидным. Аллен решил, что он скоро вообще потеряет сознание, если они как можно быстрее не приступят к делу.

Барри остановился и оглянулся на Лена, у которого на лице все еще было это дурацкое нечитаемое выражение. Снарт сделал несколько шагов, и теперь они стояли так близко, чтобы Барри мог почувствовать тепло чужого тела.

Он не успел ничего ляпнуть, потому что Лен наклонился вперед и втянул его в грубый поцелуй, на который Барри ответил с бешеной радостью и вожделением, позволяя своему языку с жадностью скользнуть в рот Лена. Он все еще сжимал в руках коробки и едва сдержался, чтобы не бросить их на землю, потому что ему так сильно на шею хотелось обнять Лена за шею. 

Если бы они целовались чуть дольше, то точно нарвались бы на неприятности из-за непристойного поведения на публике.

— Моя я квартира всего в пяти минутах отсюда. Ты идешь? — выдохнул Лен прямо Барри в губы.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Барри. Снарт выразил свое одобрение еще одним поцелуем, коротким, но многообещающим, заверив Барри, что когда они придут к Лену, то сразу же займутся умопомрачительным сексом.

Лен наконец отстранился, просто неприлично ухмыляясь.

— Тогда увидимся там.

Барри смотрел, как Лен идет к машине, и хотя он знал, что нужно поторопиться, но он должен был воспользоваться этой короткой паузой, чтобы осознать, что все, о чем он думал раньше, начало происходить наяву, хоть Барри и считал это недопустимым. Но после разговора с Оливером все молниеносно изменилось. 

Барри собирался заняться сексом с Леонардом Снартом, и его трясло от предвкушения.

[ Редактировать часть](https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/5957685/parts/17103244)


	11. Chapter 11

Они практически ввалились в квартиру Лена, в мгновение ока преодолев довольно большую лестницу. Квартира, в которой жил Снарт, располагалась довольно далеко, пришлось петлять по дорогам, чтобы добраться из центра города, но это было необычное место, апартаменты выглядели довольно роскошными, хотя ничего иного Барри и не ожидал.  
  
Лен тут же потащил его наверх, и Барри совсем не возражал, особенно когда Лен прижал его к стене и поцеловал, они едва успели бросить взятую из ресторана еду на стол. У Барри в голове помутилось, тело расслабилось, но он смог проскользнуть в рот Лена языком и крепко схватить его за бедра.  
  
Он не мог представить себе, что почувствует, впервые поцеловав Снарта, но, Господи Иисусе, Барри как молнией ударило. Язык Лена скользил у него во рту, пальцы вплелись в волосы и потянули так сладко, что Аллен не сдержался и застонал. Вставший член Снарта упирался ему куда-то в пах, тем самым дразня до рези в глазах, Лен практически не двигался, в то время как Барри не мог сдержаться.  
  
Когда Снарт попытался отстраниться, он слепо потянулся за ним.  
  
— Боже, не останавливайся, пожалуйста… — простонал он.  
  
— В спальню, — глухо прорычал Лен, быстро снимая ботинки, и Барри отдаленно почувствовал, как шевелится его собственное закаменевшее тело, тоже избавляясь от обуви, хотя он не был уверен, что вообще себя контролирует, потому что из-за поцелуя у него случилось настоящее короткое замыкание в мозгу.  
  
Лен повел его в спальню, которая оказалась удивительно просторной, но Барри не мог ни на чем сосредоточится, кроме как на королевского размера кровати, стоявшей посередине. Снарт включил лампу на тумбочке и сбросил куртку, пока Аллен цеплялся за него, не давая отойти. Провокация сработала, Лен вовлек его в еще один поцелуй, прикусывая нижнюю губу и заставляя полузадушенно стонать и вздыхать.  
  
Почему-то холодные руки Лена добрались до его рубашки, Барри бессовестно тащился от ласкающих прикосновений. Пальцы поползли выше и цапнули соски, Аллен зашелся стоном, потому что эта часть тела вдруг стала необычайно чувствительной.  
  
Лен задрал его рубашку, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы Барри смог снять ее окончательно. Легкая прохлада комнаты вызвала мелкие мурашки. Но это длилось недолго, Лен толкнул Барри на постель. Тот сразу пополз выше, давая место Лену, за что получил еще один глубокий, сносящий крышу поцелуй. Тепло тела Снарта быстро согрело его, желание потрогать каждый дюйм этой сильной красоты затопило его с головой.  
  
Ладони Барри наконец скользнули под черный свитер Лена, ощупывая рифленый пресс. Было так сюрреалистично прикасаться к нему, видимо, нарочито медленные движения Барри подсказали это Лену, потому что он рассмеялся, снова прижимаясь к его губам.  
  
— Я хочу большего, Лен… Черт, хочу тебя, — умолял Барри, совершенно не стыдясь своего откровенного желания и похоти.  
  
—  _Как_ сильно хочешь, Барри? Насколько  _сильно_? — хрипло спросил Лен, дразня дыханием шею Барри, целуя и втягивая в рот тонкую кожу над бьющейся жилкой.  
  
— Черт! — вскрикнул Барри, когда Лен поцеловал его в чувствительное местечко, заставляя его потрясающе приятно вздрогнуть всем телом. — Черт возьми, я так давно этого хотел. С тех пор, как увидел твое первое видео… — признался Барри слабым голосом — Лен принялся вылизывать и покусывать его шею и ключицы.  
  
Снарт фыркнул, и Барри не стоило так тащиться от этого звука, но он, видя, как уверенно и дерзко выглядит Лен, почувствовал нервозность и страх перед тем, что вот-вот произойдет.  
  
— Я обещал тебе удовольствие сегодня вечером, Барри, и я планирую это сделать. Разобрать тебя по кусочкам. И для этого тебе даже не придется трахать  _тебя_ , — произнес Лен, дразня губами левый сосок Барри. Аллен выгнулся как прут, когда почувствовал влажный язык. Он чувствовал, что в конечном итоге кончит еще до того, как они займутся сексом.  
  
Его немного напрягло заявление Снарта — тот собирался доставить ему удовольствие, но трахаться не планировал, хотя последнее было главной причиной, по которой Барри пришел к нему домой.  
  
Лен, словно прочитав его мысли, уж слишком коварно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не переживай. Ты все равно кончишь, даже сильнее, чем думаешь. Я ждал этого, поэтому такую возможность не упущу.  
  
Лен опустил руку и коснулся вставшего члена Барри. Штаны казались Аллену неудобными, тесными, грубая шершавая джинсовая ткань давила на член, но Лен будто издевался — последний раз погладил языком сосок, а потом принялся издевательски медленно расстегивать ремень. Избавившись от ремня, он расстегнул кнопку на джинсах Барри.  
  
Аллен помог Снарту, приподнялся над кроватью, чтобы с него легко стянули штаны. Но Лен в который раз застал его врасплох, потому как вместе с джинсами снял и боксеры, оставляя Барри в одних носках. Все, о чем он мог думать, это о долгожданном облегчении, на член больше не давило, а момент, когда она наконец вживую увидит обнаженного Лена, приближался.  
  
— Ты выглядишь пиздец как  _потрясающе_ , Барри.  
  
Аллен слабо рассмеялся, прежде чем подавиться стоном, потому Лен снова взялся за его сосок. Барри стиснул одеяло в кулаках, потому что голова плыла. Снарт опустился ниже, выцеловывая каждый дюйм его кожи, пока не добрался до дорожки коротких волосков, ведущих к жаждущему прикосновения члену.  
  
Лен остановился, тем самым заставив Барри отвлечься, пока он не почувствовал, как чужая широкая ладонь обернулась вокруг его члена. Большим пальцем Лен подразнил низ чувствительной головки, посылая волны чистого блаженства по телу Барри. Затем рука несколько раз плавно провела по стволу, и Барри зашелся стоном, не парясь по поводу того, что своими криками может разбудить соседей Снарта. Пальцы разжались, и Барри тут же загорелся желанием вернуть их на место. Но когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел, как Снарт устраивается у него между ног, наклоняется и…  _размашисто лижет его член._  
  
— Черт… черт… — застонал Барри от неожиданного всплеска наслаждения.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Лен, явно удивленный такой бурной реакцией.  
  
— Черт, да, не останавливайся! — взмолился Аллен. Лен хищно улыбнулся и снова взял в рот его член. Барри мурлыкнул, когда язык Снарта обвел головку, а теплая ладонь обхватила основание члена и сжала достаточно, чтобы от напряжения Барри буквально взвился над кроватью. Лен сводил его с ума тем, как умело, правильно сосал его член, вылизывал, лаская каждый дюйм.  
  
Барри не мог не приподнимать бедра, осторожно толкаясь в рот Лена, вызывая у последнего мурчащие довольные звуки где-то в груди.  
  
— Черт… Лен, я сейчас кончу… — проскулил Барри, мучаясь одновременно от желания кончить быстрее и от стыда за свою несдержанность.  
  
Снарт тут же остановился, отстранился и улыбнулся опухшими —  _блядь_ — после минета губами.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Черт, да… было бы еще лучше, если б ты разделся, — поддразнил его Барри.  
Снарт хмыкнул, но быстро поднялся с кровати и стянул сначала рубашку, бросив ее куда-то на пол. Барри чувствовал себя ребенком, разворачивающим рождественский подарок. Ему не терпелось увидеть Снарта полностью голым.  
  
Барри не разочаровался — когда Лен снял штаны вместе с боксерами, он тут же убедился в том, что его член был на самом деле больше, чем на видео. Даже наблюдая за его съемками пару недель назад, Барри завелся до предела, а теперь и вовсе сходил с ума.  
  
— У тебя рот открыт, — подколол его Лен.  
  
— Потому что ты… ты… это все  _нереально_ , — вздохнул Барри, усаживаясь на кровати.  
  
— Что ж, поздравляю, Барри, потому что это все реально! Вверх! — скомандовал Лен.  
Барри сделал то, что велели, перебрался к краю постели, хотя не совсем понимал, что к чему.  
  
— Что будем делать? — наконец спросил он.  
  
Лен опустился на колени на пол и толкнул Барри в спину.  
  
— Я собираюсь тебя  _вылизать_.  
  
Барри почувствовал прилив тепла к щекам, потому что, черт, это не должно звучать так непристойно и волнующе! Но только от мысли о том, что язык Снарта окажется внутри его задницы, мозг Барри окончательно и бесповоротно стек в член. Он почувствовал, как Лен раздвигает ему ноги, и до затуманеной головы Аллена дошло что нужно расставить их пошире, чтобы дать Снарту лучший доступ.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты готов, — предупредил его Лен.  
  
Барри проурчал в знак одобрения и сразу же почувствовал, как Лен раздвинул ему ягодицы, и сжатого отверстия коснулось теплое дыхание. Язык Снарта медленно очертил вокруг, проникнул самым кончиком в анус, от чего Барри чуть было не задергался, но Лен слишком приятно дразнил его, шевелиться не хотелось совершенно. Язык Лена проскользнул чуть дальше, давая понять, что сейчас окажется внутри.  
  
— Блядь, Лен, просто сделай это, пожалуйста… — умолял он. Ему просто нужно было ощутить эту чудесную заполненность. Лен еще минуту-другую покружил вокруг ануса Барри, а потом наконец толкнулся внутрь. Тело Барри чуть не растаяло, как мороженое на солнце. Горячее дыхание Лена обжигало, но язык, хозяйничающий внутри его задницы, был лучшей частью всего этого безумия. У Барри поджались пальцы от такого сильного удовольствия, которого он раньше не испытывал.  
  
Вскоре язык Лена полностью оказался в заднице Барри, трахая его медленно. Иногда Снарт останавливался, чтобы снова облизать чувствительную кожу вокруг ануса, и Барри не мог произнести ни единого слова, лишь издавал прерывистые невнятные звуки, от которых Лен только убыстрял темп. Барри попытался дотянуться до члена, но Снарт шлепнул его по ладони. Аллен обернулся и наткнулся на свирепый взгляд.  
  
— Не прикасайся к себе. У меня планы на твой член! — прорычал Снарт. Барри не посмел ослушаться, потому что все, что сейчас делал Лен, было более чем хорошо, а то, что он планировал — еще лучше, если это вообще возможно.  
  
Лен несколько раз толкнулся в анус Барри языком, поцеловал его мокрую жаждущую дырку, прежде чем окончательно отстраниться. Аллен вздрогнул, понимая, что еще немного — и он был кончил от этой незатейливой, но такой крышесносной ласки.  
  
— Блядь, Лен… это было потрясающе… — вздохнул он, откидываясь на кровать, растопырив руки в стороны.  
  
— Лучшее еще впереди.  
  
Барри следил, как Лен встает, достает смазку и презерватив из прикроватной тумбочки, а потом возвращается обратно. Открыв бутылек и выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, Лен бросил ее и презерватив Барри.  
  
—  _Надевай_.  
  
Барри вытаращил глаза и едва сдержался, чтобы не разинуть рот. Он сомневался, что выжженная пустыня, которая совсем недавно была мозгом, правильно истолковала произнесенные слова.  _Леонард Снарт просто сказал ему надеть презерватив._  
  
Барри был на двести процентов уверен, что сверху будет именно Лен. Черт возьми!  
  
— Боже, не смотри на меня так! — рассмеялся Лен, распределяя смазку по пальцам.  
  
— Я просто удивлен. Я не… не ожидал, что буду сверху.  
  
Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Если тебе станет легче, то всю работу буду делать я. Считай, что ты снизу. Просто ложись.  
  
Барри не мог придумать, что на это сказать, да и думать получалось с переменным успехом, потому что Лен начал растягивать себя пальцами, блестящими от смазки. Барри как загипнотизированный наблюдал, как Лен вставил один палец и закусил губу. Твердый член Снарта был прямо перед ним, и Барри так сильно хотел отсосать ему, но не мог заставить себя двигаться, к тому же, такой команды от Лена не было.  
  
— Клянусь, если ты не будешь готов трахнуть меня к тому моменту, как я себя растяну… — Лен не закончил предложение и прерывисто застонал от удовольствия.  
  
Барри не хотел знать, чем закончится эта угроза, и быстро разорвал обертку презерватива и смазал член, не отрывая взгляда от Лена, который вставил уже второй палец. Он видел, как покраснели его точеные скулы, и не мог вспомнить, видел ли когда-нибудь Снарта таким возбужденным и таким… потерявшимся в удовольствии.  
  
Лен наконец вытащил пальцы и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Потому что я не в настроении ждать, — предупредил Лен, не скрывая возбуждения в голосе.  
  
Барри сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Да, все хорошо.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, толкнул Барри на постель и оседлал его. Барри не мог не думать о том, что не ожидал происходящего с ним безумия.  _Леонард Снарт оседлал его перед тем, как дать себя трахнуть._  
  
Какой-то сюр.  
  
— Расслабься и наслаждайся, — напоследок сказал Лен, обхватывая его член и медленно направляя себя. Он опускался не спеша, осторожно, и у Барри закатились глаза от ощущения тугих мышц ануса Снарта.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Через несколько мгновений член Барри полностью оказался внутри Лена. Снарт тяжело дышал, приспосабливаясь, пока не нашел правильный угол.  
  
— Неплохо, Барри. Намного лучше, чем я думал.  
  
— Иисусе, Лен, двигайся… пожалуйста… — позвал его Барри. Теплой тесноты вокруг его члена было слишком много, чтобы терпеть, нужно было, чтобы Лен начал двигаться, прежде чем Барри потеряет сознание от нетерпения и похоти, застилающей глаза.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся и приподнялся, после чего снова опустился вниз, убедившись, что Барри сдавленно ахнул. Снарт выбрал медленный убийственный ритм, насаживаясь на член Барри, слабо постанывая, причем стоны постепенно становились немного громче.  
Барри следил за поднимающимся и опускающимся Леном, за его стоячим членом, блестящим на головке от естественной смазки.  
  
— Черт, Лен, ты шикарно выглядишь…  
  
Снарт, казалось, наслаждался похвалой, двинул задницей так, чтобы член Барри входил в него под идеальным углом. Барри нужно было что-то сделать, прикоснуться к Лену, потому что Снарт сам делал всю работу, и это казалось несправедливым, независимо от того, как потрясающе себя чувствовал Аллен.  
  
Он обхватил член Снарта, размазывая смазку и надрачивая его, полностью наслаждаясь тем, как Лен сбился с четких движений. Член Снарта был в его руке —  _Господи, Барри был готов молиться, чтобы сцена, где Лен будет его трахать, снималась как можно скорее_ , — он пиздец как хотел ощутить этот невероятный член внутри себя. Трахать Снарта было прекрасно, но Барри не меньше хотел, чтобы Лен выебал его.  
  
— Ладно, Барри. Сыграем в игру, кто первый кончит.  
  
Барри не знал, кто стонет громче, он или Лен, пока они оба пытались подтолкнуть друг друга за грань. Лен крепко сжимал его член задницей, пока Барри проворачивал запястья и стискивал пальцы, вытягивая из Лена громкие пошлые стоны.  
  
Барри чувствовал, что приближается к оргазму, желание кончить было непередаваемым, но он пытался терпеть, почему-то не желая проигрывать Лену. Большой палец Барри проскользнул под головку, и Снарт тут же сильно прикусил губу, и Барри понял, что он на грани.  
  
Однако Лен так крепко стиснул задницу, что Барри вскрикнул, окончательно сдаваясь и кончая. Оргазм разорвал его на куски, все тело напряглось струной, но Снарт все еще двигался, выдаивая из него сперму до самой последней капли.  
  
Барри почти отключился и буквально видел звезды — огромные такие. Лен будто сжалился над ним, сидел неподвижно, а постепенно теряющий твердость член Барри был все еще внутри него.  
  
— Похоже, ты выиграл. — Не получив ответа, Лен тихо рассмеялся и наклонился к Барри. — Ты еще здесь?  
  
— Ты меня уничтожил, так что дай прийти в себя, мудак, — игриво упрекнул его Барри, лениво улыбаясь.  
  
Наконец его осенило, что член Снарта в его руке все еще был твердым. Он был обязан дать Лену кончить.  
  
Он двинул рукой несколько раз так, чтобы пальцы касались каждого дюйма ствола и головки. Лен не сдерживал стонов и мелко дрожал.  
  
Потребовалось всего несколько движений рукой, прежде чем Снарт наклонился на ним и кончил Барри на пальцы и грудь.  
  
Дышать при виде взмокшего и до основания разрушенного Лена было невозможно.  
Несколько мгновений они не двигались, единственным звуком в безмолвной комнате было их общее сбитое дыхание.  
  
— Пресвятое дерьмо… это было потрясно, — выдохнул Барри, лениво улыбаясь.  
Лен вытащил из себя член Барри — Аллен вздрогнул, тело все еще было болезненно чувствительным после оргазма.  
  
— Должен сказать, что ты оправдал свою порно-репутацию. Это определенно стоило ожидания. Рад, что ты решил попробовать, — сказал Лен.  
  
Он ушел в ванную, а Барри стянул презерватив и бросил его в мусорное ведро возле кровати. Он не мог оторваться от обнаженного тела Лена, было в нем нечто величественное, в том, как его кожа поблескивала в тусклом свете фонарей. Снарт вскоре вернулся с мокрым полотенцем в руках и бросил его Барри, после чего потушил свет и улегся на кровать рядом с ним.  
  
— Итак, я понимаю, что выключенный свет — это предложение остаться на ночь? — спросил Барри, стирая с груди потеки спермы.  
  
— Если хочешь. Это лучше, чем тащиться по холоду домой, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Лен.  
  
Барри мурлыкнул и отдал ему полотенце.  
  
— Тогда я остаюсь.  
  
Снарт закатил глаза, лег на подушку и, к удивлению Барри, обнял его.  
  
— Полагаю, да, — с усмешкой прокомментировал он. Барри справился с первичным шоком от этого внезапного объятия, расслабился и позволил себе задремать. Он чувствовал, что Лен прижался к нему, от его сильного тела исходил жар, которого Барри, сам того не зная, чертовски жаждал.  
  
Он мог привыкнуть к тому, чтобы иметь отношения, заниматься сексом и укладываться в постель. Случившееся заставило его позабыть о том, что произошло между ним и Оливером, хотя потом ему все равно придется с этим разбираться. Были только он и Лен, и это все, о чем Барри мог мечтать.  
  


***

  
  
Барри уснул так крепко, что не сразу услышал, как поворачивается дверная ручка. Стоило открыть глаза, яркий полуденный свет сразу начал жечь лицо. Лен рядом тоже зашевелился и недовольно застонал.  
  
— Что там происходит? — проворчал он.  
  
— Думаю, кто-то ломится в твою квартиру, — быстро ответил Барри.  
  
Он определенно был прав, дверная ручка наконец поддалась.  
  
— Хэ-э-эй,  _Ленни_!  
  
Услышав громкий женский голос, Лен тут же сел, потирая затылок. Он выглядел слегка встревоженным, что чертовски ему шло.  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь.  
  
— Ленни, я знаю, ты дома, внизу твоя машина! — крикнула женщина.  
  
— Это твоя бывшая или?.. — тихонько спросил Барри.  
  
— Это моя сестра, — недовольно выдохнул Снарт.  
  
Барри чуть не потерял дар речи.  
  
— Погоди, ты живешь с сестрой?  
  
Снарт закатил глаза, вылез из постели и принялся рыться в шкафу.  
  
— Нет, просто у нее есть ключ от моей квартиры. — Он натянул спортивные штаны и бросил такие же Барри, добавив к ним футболку.  
  
Аллен быстро оделся, но не мог не заметить, как Лен оглядел его. Будь ситуация иной, он бы наверняка снова потащил Снарта в постель.  
  
— Отлично, теперь твоя сестра узнает, что мы переспали.  
  
— В мире есть более ужасные вещи, — со смешком сказал Лен, распахивая дверь спальни. Барри замешкался, не зная, стоит ли выходить.  
  
— Вот ты где, Ленни. Я думала, мы сегодня пообедаем.  
  
— Планы изменились, сестренка. У меня уже есть компания. Давай перенесем встречу.  
  
— И эта компания уже здесь? — Барри вздрогнул от испуга. — Ты ведь в одних спортивках стоишь.  
  
— Может, это потому, что ты притащилась ко мне без предупреждения? Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, мне нужно кое-что сделать, и тебя это не касается.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Ленни! Дай мне познакомиться с этим парнем, я знаю, что он прячется в спальне, — заныла сестра Лена.  
  
Барри понял, что это не кончится, пока она не получит желаемое, да и Лен не горел желанием ее выставлять, поэтому глубоко вздохнул и вышел.  
  
Лен сразу же оглянулся, не скрывая раздражения. Его сестра казалась довольной и сразу же лучезарно заулыбалась.  
  
— Ленни, у тебя отличный вкус! Я не знала, что ты спишь с таким красавчиком! — сказала она.  
  
Лен недовольно что-то пробурчал себе под нос и отошел в сторону.  
  
— Барри, Лиза. Лиза, Барри, — представил он.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. — Лиза подмигнула. Барри задался вопросом, у Снартов в крови, что ли, привлекательность и привязанность к кожаным курткам? У Лизы были золотисто-каштановые кудрявые волосы, одета она была в темную куртку и черные брюки. — Так ты работаешь с Ленни?  
  
Вопрос застал Барри врасплох, он не смог подобрать адекватного ответа, не зная, в курсе ли Лиза того, чем зарабатывает на жизнь Снарт.  
  
— Я… я правда работаю с Леном. Мы… мы…  
  
— Она знает, Барри, — вмешался озлобленный Лен.  
  
— Так ты с работы… — понимающе улыбнулась Лиза. — Ленни, я думала, ты не спишь со своими коллегами после…  
  
— Лиза, блядь! — рявкнул Лен, заставляя сестру умолкнуть. Она пожала плечами, продолжая хитро улыбаться, в то время как Леонард закатил глаза в очередной раз и повернулся к Барри. — Есть хочешь?  
  
Он не думал о еде, пока не услышал слова Лена, но урчащий живот не оставлял выбора.  
  
— Да, я бы что-нибудь пожевал.  
  
— Хорошо. У нас со вчерашнего дня остались бургеры.  
  
Лиза нахмурилась и растерянно посмотрела на брата.  
  
— Ты его и на  _свидание_ водил? Это совсем на тебя не похоже.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь? — злобно бросил Снарт, вытаскивая из холодильника контейнеры с едой.  
  
Лиза подошла к Барри, без всякого стеснения вторгаясь в его личное пространство.  
  
— Не слушай Ленни. Несмотря на его ворчание, он все равно меня любит. — Она уселась на диван и включила телевизор. — Наверняка, ты тоже особенный, потому что Ленни никогда не ходит на свидания.  
  
Барри оглянулся на Лена, который делал вид, что ни при делах и занят бургерами и микроволновкой.  
  
— Не слушай ее. Ей нравится нести всякую чушь.  
  
Лиза высунула язык.  
  
— Козлина.  
  
— Психопатка, — с улыбкой бросил Снарт.  
  
— Это нормально, что я чувствую себя лишним? — спросил Барри, прерывая их перепалку.  
  
— О, не переживай. Если Ленни пригласил тебя на свидание перед тем, как переспать, то ты уже практически член семьи.  
  
— Барри, садись, поедим за барной стойкой, пока моя сестра будет искать выход из моей квартиры.  
  
Барри уселся напротив Лена на неудобный высокий стул.  
  
— Не будь таким занудой, Ленни! Я хочу узнать Барри получше. — Лиза забралась на стул прямо перед Барри. Лен вздохнул с несчастным видом, следя за ее перемещениями, в конце концов, ему пришлось смириться. Он пододвинул один из контейнеров Барри вместе с бутылкой кетчупа и ретировался в спальню.  
  
— Эй, ты куда? — взволнованно окликнул его Барри.  
  
— В ванную. Не переживай, я быстро. Я не собираюсь надолго оставлять тебя наедине с моей сестрой.  
  
Барри проводил Лена взглядом и сосредоточился на еде. Желудок снова заурчал, Барри откусил кусок бургера — определенно, еда сейчас была крайне необходима.  
  
— Итак, как вы познакомились с Ленни? — спросила Лиза, соблазнительно улыбаясь.  
Барри прожевал бургер и пожалел, что его нечем запить. Без Лена говорить с Лизой было страшновато.  
  
— Мы… вместе работаем над фильмом. Познакомились на съемках.  
  
— А, так ты из проекта. Должно быть забавно наблюдать, как он снимается со своим бывшим.  
  
Барри на мгновение замер. Если Лиза сестра Лена… то она наверняка знает подробности всей драмы между Оливером и ее братом.  
  
— Они с Оливером не так уж плохо ладят. Стараются не пересекаться. Хотя Лен признается, что его терпеть не может.  
  
— Неудивительно. Оливер пытался разбить ему сердце, — медленно сказала Лиза. Хотя на первый взгляд ее слова казались просто малозначимой репликой, в ее голосе отчетливо слышалось негодование.  
  
— Что он сделал… ты не против поговорить об этом? — осторожно спросил Барри.  
  
— Это Оливер втянул Лена в порно-индустрию. Но когда бедному Ленни понадобилась помощь, Оливер его послал. Этот гад снимался во всем подряд, а Лену приходилось бороться за каждый фильм, пока он не попал в хорошую студию несколько лет назад. Лен его так и не простил.  
  
— Я и не знал, что у Лена были сложности. Я думал, что он был успешен с самого начала, как и Оливер, — удивленно сказал Барри.  
  
— О, совсем нет. У Лена не было особых успехов в начале, он платил за учебу и помогал мне. А Оливер… ну, это не мое дело, вообще-то. — Лиза быстро оглядела Барри и широко улыбнулась. Аллен почувствовал себя неловко под ее пристальным взглядом. — Ленни относится к тебе серьезно, раз позвал на свидание. Он ни с кем не встречался со времен Оливера, так что, может быть, тебе он откроется.  
  
И так было сложно переварить слова Лизы, но это добавило галочек к тому, что Оливер сделал что-то плохое по отношению к Лену. Барри задумался, каким же человеком на самом деле был Куин.  
  
Но тут появился Снарт, переодевшийся в футболку и брюки.  
  
— Надеюсь, она не грузила тебя историями, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет, Ленни. Просто узнаю Барри получше. До сих пор не верится, что ты пригласил своего коллегу на свидание!  
  
Барри рассмеялся и тут услышал звонок своего телефона. Он вернулся в спальню, где выудил его из груды одежды на полу. Написала Фелисити.  
  
Прочитав сообщение, Барри поперхнулся воздухом.  
  
 _Следующей должны были снимать сцену с ним, Леном и Оливером. Втроем._  
  
Это было неизбежно. Фильм подразумевал то, что они в итоге окажутся в постели втроем. Хотя Барри еще не дочитал сценарий и не знал об этом, но предполагал.  _Трое в одной постели_. После всего того, что случилось за последние дни.  
  
Он сглотнул комок в горле и вернулся в гостиную.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как мешком стукнутый, — заметил Лен. — Что-то не так?  
  
— О… нет, просто прислали сценарий следующей сцене. Он застал меня врасплох.  
  
— Покажи.  
  
Барри молча отдал телефон Снарту. Лен пробежал глазами сообщение, на мгновение помрачнел, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
  
— Итак, мы снимаемся втроем. О сексе речи нет.  
  
— Не знаю. Узнаем, когда приедем. В субботу.  
  
Лен пожал плечами и взялся за недоеденный бургер.  
  
 — Думаю, мы отлично проведем время.  
  
Барри все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Лен будто выбросил все из головы и уставился в телевизор. И тут Барри понял, что ему придется вернуться домой, а потом встретиться с Оливером.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Барри. Доешь бургер, потом придумаем что-нибудь. Или тебе куда-то надо? — поинтересовался Лен, смотря на Барри так, что у последнего в штанах зашевелилось. Проклятый Снарт и его спортивки.  
  
— Думаю, это мне надо, иначе я буду сидеть тут и смотреть, как мой брат соблазняет своего парня, — рассмеялась Лиза, хитро улыбаясь Барри. — Приятно познакомиться. Постарайся не упустить его, ленни, — напоследок сказала она. — Он мне нравится.  
  
— Постараюсь, ага, — язвительно ответил Лен, провожая сестру взглядом. Когда дверь захлопнулась, он для верности запер ее на ключ и повернулся к Барри… с этой непристойной приглашающей улыбкой на лице.  
  
— И… когда мы скажем ей, что я не твой парень? — нервно спросил Барри.  
  
—  _Потом_ , — легкомысленно ответил Лен. — Но не лучше ли будет провести несколько часов трахаясь от души?  
  
Барри покраснел так, что ему пришлось отвернуться. Он помнил, что день был расписан по минутам. Но понимал, что у него просто нет силы воли сопротивляться такому наглому предложению переспать. И после вчерашнего он был явно не против повторить.  
  
— Блядь. Но на этот раз ты меня трахнешь.  
  
Лен хмыкнул, схватил Барри за руку и поволок обратно в спальню. Стоило Снарту притиснуть Барри к стенке и поцеловать, Аллен тут же забыл про Оливера, про фильм и любые последствия. Конечно, он со всем этим разберется.  
  
 _Потом._


	12. Chapter 12

— Снято! — услышал Барри крик Малкольма, войдя на площадку. Он прилично опоздал и знал, что Мерлин ненавидит опоздания, да и без того день был напряженный. Его съемка была назначена позже, чем у Лена и Оливера, но даже имея в запасе кучу времени, он умудрился опоздать на тридцать минут.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что Малкольм не обратит на это внимания, сегодня был важный день — Лен и Оливер должны были снимать совместную сцену, то есть находиться рядом больше, чем пару секунд.  
  
К тому же сегодня вышел первый тизер фильма, по-видимому, успех был ошеломительным, подписка на Vigilante росла с потрясающей скоростью. Кейтлин даже сказала, что начались переговоры по расширению проекта..  
  
Однако Барри беспокоило не это. Он переживал из-за встречи с Оливером, особенно после секса с Леном. Не одноразового секса, а целых  _трех раз_ , даже два дня назад, когда Лен написал Барри и пригласил к себе. В отношениях с Оливером был полнейший штиль, Барри боялся увидеть его отчасти потому, что Куин все еще ему нравился, но сам затормозил их отношения еще до того, как они начались. Хотя, в основном, Барри в глубине души чувствовал вину за то, что переспал с Леном так быстро, пусть он и не считал, что сделал что-то плохое.  
  
Барри начал понимать, что Кейтлин и Айрис были правы. Он был не в себе, связываясь с этими двумя. Но ему было любопытно узнать, почему Оливер так быстро самоустранился, хотя все шло более чем хорошо.  
  
Барри огляделся и понял, что все поглощены съемками. Ни один человек даже не взглянул в его сторону, и ему стало интересно, что же привлекло их внимание.  
  
Он подошел ближе и увидел, что все таращились на  _Лена и Оливера_. Барри не смог сдержаться и глупо разинул рот. Они играли свои роли, полностью облаченные в костюмы.   
  
Оливер толкнул Лена к зеленому экрану позади него. Их тела были совсем близко, соприкасались угрожающе, но в то же время чувственно. Нога Оливера упиралась Лену в пах, а лицо находилось в паре дюймов от лица Снарта.  
  
Барри был шокирован едва заметной ухмылкой на лице Лена, которая выглядела слишком реальной, чтобы быть притворством.  
  
— Отличная работа, джентльмены. Теперь давайте еще дубль, на этот раз более агрессивно и с меньшим желанием содрать друг с друга одежду. До этого мы еще не дошли.  
  
Малкольм обернулся и посмотрел на Барри — на его лице не было никаких эмоций, кроме раздражения.  
  
— Как мило, что вы наконец-то присоединились к нам, мистер Смайт. Кто-нибудь, приведите его в порядок. Хочу снять эту сцену сегодня, и как можно быстрее.  
  
Оливер отпустил Лена. Они тут же повернулись к Барри, но один ассистент цепко ухватил его за рукав и повел в гримерную. Лен ухмыльнулся, а Оливер выглядел замороженным. Они оба почти сразу же перевели взгляды друг на друга, но Барри заметил, что в их поведении что-то  _изменилось_. Но мгновение длилось доли секунды, Барри покорно пошел по коридору, но эмоции Лена и Оливера по отношению друг другу не выходили у него из головы. Они казались расслабленными и, как ни странно, даже  _счастливыми_.  
  
Барри уселся в кресло перед визажистом, хотя не мог ни о чем думать, кроме как о переглядках Куина и Снарта. Бетт, с которой он работал последние несколько съемок, дала ему костюм и попросила переодеться, чтобы сразу приступить к гриму и прическе. Бетт ему нравилась, они частенько беседовали, готовясь к работе.  
  
Переодевшись, Барри отдался в умелые руки девушки, она уложила ему волосы, но, по иронии судьбы, сегодня ему придется натягивать капюшон, который испортит всю эту красоту.  
  
Но вопрос, почему Лен и Оливер так странно вели себя на площадке, застрял у него в мозгу. И раз уж Барри своими глазами не видел процесс съемок, то был обязан узнать хоть как-нибудь.  
  
— Бетт, можно вопрос?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Как прошли сегодня съемки? Ну, Лен и Оливер… ты знаешь.  
  
Бетт задумчиво хмыкнула, не отвлекаясь от укладки его волос.  
  
— Честно говоря, удивительно прилично. Будто эти двое друг друга никогда не ненавидели.  
  
— Серьезно? Как это?  
  
— У них какая-то странная химия, такая сильная, что никто не ожидал. Не пойми меня неправильно, они убить друг друга готовы, особенно Снарт, но иногда они  _так_ улыбаются друг другу… будто им это нравится. Странно то, какой спокойный Оливер. Это просто… дико.  
  
Барри обдумал слова Бетт, а потом вспомнил, как Лен говорил, что между ним и Оливером не все так плохо. Может, они пытались что-то наладить. Но это было маловероятно, особенно если учесть историю Лизы про полнейший крах отношений Лена и Оливера.  
  
— Может, они просто играют на камеру? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Я давно в этой индустрии, ты же знаешь. Поверь, в порно ты можешь сымитировать все, но химия между этими двумя — не имитация. Между ними есть что-то особенное. Пока они работали сегодня, я не могла глаз оторвать.  
  
Желудок Барри почему-то совершил неуклюжий кульбит. Он не знал, почему, но новость о химии между Оливером и Леном заставила его занервничать. Будто это было затишье перед бурей.  
  
В дверь постучали — в гримерку вошел ассистент, который принес сценарий. Барри читал его, на новых страницах все было так же, кроме концовки. Персонаж Барри должен был раскрыть свою личность персонажу Оливера, но теперь кое-что поменяли, и это не планировалось.  
  
— Я слышала про изменения, пока работала на площадке. Видимо, это из-за первого тизера. Люди как с ума сошли, — заметила Бетт.  
  
— Серьезно? Я и представить не могу, что будет такая реакция, — сказал Барри, листая сценарий.  
  
— О да. У меня продлили контракт, видимо, хотят наснимать побольше материала. Даже Оливер согласился сниматься дальше, это удивительно.  
  
Новость об Оливере застала Барри врасплох, но он решил не выяснять подробности, а просто позволил Бетт сделать свою работу. Но он прекрасно понимал, что не успокоится, пока все не узнает. Согласие Оливера сниматься дольше, чем планировалось контрактом, учитывая все детали, было чудом, и Барри должен был узнать, почему Куин согласился.  
  
Когда Бетт закончила, она отправила его на площадку, упомянув про угрозы Малкольма — Барри и так опоздал, поэтому понесся пулей. Хотя его больше интересовало то, что Бетт сказала про Оливера.  
  


***

  
  
С того момента, как Барри вошел в студию этим утром и увидел, как Лен и Оливер снимаются, что-то внутри него было не так. Он был так сосредоточен на Куине и Снарте, что забыл реплики, когда молча репетировал их, мысленно гоняя по кругу. На самом деле сегодняшний съемочный день не был похож на съемку порно, главным образом потому, что планировалась активная подготовка к съемкам втроем, которые перенесли на другой день. Сегодня Барри чувствовал себя актером, точнее пятым лебедем в десятом ряду, без которого легко можно было обойтись.  
  
Лео и Оливер снимали сцену, где они пререкались, Снарт умудрялся одолеть Куина и загнать его в угол. Барри сидел на площадке, наблюдая за ними, и был поражен тому, насколько верибельно и четко они оба действовали. Оливер прекрасно произносил реплики, качественно отрабатывал движения в драке, как требовалось по сценарию, а Лен потрясающе играл роль злодея: дерзкого, нахального и достаточно смелого, чтобы вести себя позитивно, но в то же время серьезно.  
  
Но Бетт была права. Между ними явственно ощущалось напряжение. Лен сердито щурился, но язык тела выдавал его. Может быть, таким образом он держал дистанцию между ними, отвечая на все реплики Оливера строго по сценарию, но… Лена реально тянуло к Куину, которого, по его словам, он ненавидел, хоть он и пытался себя сдержать.  
  
Оливера прочитать было труднее, но он тоже себя выдавал. Были моменты, когда его рот слегка приоткрывался, а голубые глаза распахивались, стоило Снарту начать говорить, и это было…  _очень странно_. Барри был в полнейшем замешательстве.  
  
Он встал, когда Лен и Оливер добрались до момента, когда Куин уперся в стену — Флэшу предстояло появиться на площадке.  
  
— Скажи, откуда взялся Вертиго, Холод, — потребовал Оливер.  
  
— Не скажу ни слова, Стрела. Видишь ли, Вертиго приносит мне неплохие деньги, так что если и есть то, что я люблю больше, чем зажимать в углу такого приличного человека, как ты — это исключительно деньги, — хладнокровно отозвался Лен, дразняще ухмыляясь.  
  
Сцена драки вышла удивительно реалистичной — Лен заставил Оливера встать на колени, а затем легко толкнул его на землю, сел сверху и навел крио-пушку прямо Куину в лицо. Оливер отыграл блестяще, было видно, что ему взаправду больно.  
  
— Жаль, что такому красавчику придется сдохнуть, — сказал Лен. И Барри знал, что после этой реплики он должен выйти на площадку, поэтому натянул маску и бегом побежал под камеры, как его инструктировал Малкольм, ему нужно было сбить Лена с ног. Он видел эффекты, над которыми работал Циско и парни из съемочной группы, они должны были обработать материалы так, чтобы было видно, что Барри бежит на суперскорости. Ему не терпелось увидеть результат, хотя он чувствовал себя странно, несясь на площадку на всех парах.  
  
Снарт слетел с Оливера и шлепнулся на задницу, Барри с трудом сдержал смешок, насколько уморительно это выглядело.  
  
— Все кончено, Холод! — воскликнул он, изо всех сил стараясь быть серьезным.  
  
— Еще один энтузиаст в коже. Фантастика. Еще и быстрый, — ехидно фыркнул он.  
  
— Я Флэш, и я здесь, чтобы остановить убийство людей твоим Вертиго. Теперь скажи нам, где производят эту дрянь.  
  
— Прости, парень, но у меня бизнес. Ничего не попишешь.  
  
Барри кинулся на Лена, но тот выстрелил в него из криопушки беловато-синим светом. Барри замер, как планировалось по сценарию. В конце работы CGI-эффекты сделают картинку классной, Барри будет покрыт льдом, но пока ему приходилось немного неловко притворяться.  
  
Лен поднялся с пола и направился к нему, все еще держа Оливера на мушке.  
  
— Вижу, что ты любишь все делать быстро. А я предпочитаю не спешить, — выдохнул Лен, подходя близко к Барри. Хотя они должны были играть роли непримиримых врагов, он видел, как глаза Снарта оглядывают его тело, а губы изгибаются в соблазнительной ухмылке. — Увидимся позже, Флэш.  
  
— Снято! — заорал Малкольм, и они замерли. — Неплохо, джентльмены. Я думал, будет хуже, вы хорошо поработали.  
  
Барри перевел взгляд с Лена на Оливера, оба не были удивлены словами Малкольма. Куин отряхнулся и стянул ненавистную маску. Лен не пошевелился.  
  
— Перерыв, а потом снимаем Смайта и Куина, — проинструктировал Малкольм.  
  
Команда разбрелась по студии. Барри избавился от маски.  
  
— Итак… у вас двоих… все хорошо? — выпалил он, тут же сожалея о своих словах.  
  
Равнодушный Снарт поджал губы, Оливер посмотрел на Барри так раздраженно, что последнему захотелось провалиться в ад сию секунду.  
  
— Я же говорил, Барри. Мы профессионалы. Работа на первом месте, — наконец сказал Снарт.  
  
— Знаю, но… последний раз все прошло не слишком удачно. Я просто думал, что вы будете более… напряженными, — корча несуразные рожи, сказал Барри.  
  
— Лен прав, Барри. Работу делать не сложно, — вмешался Оливер. Барри сразу понял, что Куин произнес «Лен», не «Снарт» или «Ленни», и в его голосе отсутствовало привычное недовольство.  
  
— Я понимаю. Забьем, — выдохнул Барри. Лен кивнул и развернулся, собираясь уйти, но Аллен схватил его за плечо. — Куда ты?  
  
Лен с любопытством посмотрел на него, но убрал его руку.  
  
— Я больше не нужен. Тизер так взорвал интернет, что решили отодвинуть сцену втроем, чтобы снять больше материала. Поэтому я займусь пока своими делами, — ответил он с привычным сарказмом в голосе.  
  
— Ты не останешься и не будешь смотреть? Вроде ты во время наших первых съемок был совсем не против. Не понимаю, зачем тебе уходить, — сказал Оливер. Он явно дразнил Снарта. Барри почти разинул рот, но сдержался. Он был в шоке, когда услышал, как  _Оливер Куин дразнит Леонарда Снарта._  
  
Лен хмыкнул, но не выказал никакого раздражения из-за комментария Оливера.  
  
— Это было простое любопытство, только и всего. В конце концов, я должен был убедиться, что ты все еще неплох.  
  
Оливер фыркнул, но потом поджал губы.  
  
— Ну, и как?  
  
— Неплохо, Олли. Но можно и лучше. Я бы смог лучше, точнее.  
  
Куин снова хмыкнул.  
  
— С нетерпением жду твоих съемок, Ленни.  
  
Барри опять почувствовал себя лишним. Между этими двумя явно что-то происходило, чего он не мог понять, но тут Снарт снова собрался уходить.  
  
— Постарайтесь получить удовольствие. Пойду-ка я по своим делам.  
  
Лен исчез в коридоре, но Барри не открывал взгляд от Куина, который самодовольно улыбался в пустоту. Наконец Аллен пришел в себя и понял, что на площадке остались только он, Оливер и несколько членов съемочной группы, которые проверяли оборудование. Барри не был готов остаться с Оливером наедине. Несмотря на то, что он должен был делать свою работу, это не умаляло того факта, что Куин его послал, и он переспал с Леном, злейшим врагом Оливера — ну, так Барри думал.  
  
Во всяком случае, Оливер и Лен теперь не казались непримиримыми соперниками.  
  
— Барри, что случилось? — спросил Куин, выдергивая Барри из его беспокойных мыслей.  
Пристальный взгляд причинял почти физические неудобства.  
  
— О-о-о… м-м-м… нет. Я в порядке. Просто задумался, — соврал Барри, стараясь скрыть любые признаки дискомфорта.  
  
Оливер кивнул и сделал шаг навстречу — Аллен хотел отпрянуть, но ноги будто приросли к полу.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Барри пожал плечами, изображая спокойствие и равнодушие.  
  
— Эм, хорошо. О чем?  
  
— О нас. Я знаю, наш последний разговор закончился не очень хорошо. Я просто хочу все объяснить.  
  
Барри знал, что это случится. После телефонного молчания Куина после совместной сцены и того звонка, он понял, что разговор рано или поздно состоится.  
  
— Если ты беспокоишься обо мне, то я в порядке. Я понимаю, что ты не хотел торопиться, так что никаких обид, ты не должен ничего объяснять. — Слова выходили сами собой, и Барри снова про себя выругался на свой длинный язык. Иногда он был слишком импульсивным, обычно за это ему прилетало от жизни, наверняка сейчас будет точно так же, как и всегда.  
  
— Барри, мне нужно время, чтобы сесть и поговорить с тобой перед тем, как сделаешь какие-то выводы, — сказал Оливер. Тон его голоса был грубым, но в то же время умоляющим, так что у Барри просто не хватило смелости ему отказать.  
  
 _Именно в тот момент Барри понял, что у него все еще есть чувства к Оливеру… как и к Лену._  
  
— Да, я определенно могу это сделать, — согласился он, игнорируя неприятную тяжесть в животе.  
  
Оливер слабо улыбнулся, и Барри почувствовал, как у него подкосились колени.  
  
Но разговор не успел продолжиться, потому что на площадку вернулся Малкольм.  
  
— Поговорим позже, когда закончим съемки, — пообещал Оливер. Барри кивнул и проводил его взглядом, подспудно ежась от мысли, что когда этот чертов разговор случится, он просто не переживет.  
  
Малкольм скомандовал всем вернуться на свои места, Барри послушался, натянул маску и вошел под свет софитов.  
  
Сцена была быстрой и легкой, понадобился всего час, чтобы закончить схемки. В этом эпизоде Барри и Оливер просто обсуждали Снарта и разрабатывали план, чтобы остановить его. Оливер вел себя грубо и чрезмерно сдержанно, ведь он играл супергероя. Барри изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться на мысли о грядущем разговоре, но получалось с трудом.  
  
— Дай мне разобраться со Снартом. У меня больше опыта общения с такими преступниками, как он, — угрожающе произнес Куин, приближаясь к Барри.  
  
— Я могу помочь. У меня есть силы. И я быстрее тебя, — упорствовал он.  
  
— Силы ничего не значат, если ты кидаешься в бой, очертя голову. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, лучше затихарись, пока тебя не убили, малыш, — прорычал Оливер. Барри всегда удивляли его актерские способности, он так качественно отыгрывал злость и ярость, что было сложно представить, что на самом деле Куин — плейбой, сын миллиардера и человек, которому на все плевать.  
  
— Я знаю, что сам ты точно не справишься со Снартом, — парировал Барри.  
  
— Да с чего бы? — фыркнул Оливер.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга, как требовалось по сценарию. Барри первым отвел взгляд и попятился.  
  
— Ладно. Ты справишься со Снартом по-своему, а я — по-своему, — бросил он, убегая с площадки, пока Оливер произносил финальные реплики.  
  
— Снято! — крикнул Малкольм, слезая со своего стула и направляясь к съемочной группе. Выглядел он вполне довольным, и после того, как команда отсмотрела материал, кивнул Барри и Оливеру.  
  
— Все отлично. Вы оба свободны.  
  
Барри стянул неудобную маску. Костюм был классным, без сомнений, но капюшон ограничивал обзор и жутко нагревался, причиняя неудобства.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Барри повернулся к идущему к нему Оливеру, снявшему маску и капюшон.  
  
— Ты в гримерку? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, мечтаю выбраться из этой хрени, — простонал Барри, указывая на тесный костюм.  
  
Оливер улыбнулся и нервно хмыкнул.  
  
— Я с тобой тогда.  
  
Первые несколько мгновений разговор не клеился. Тишина напрягала, Барри и так волновался, а теперь стало еще хуже.  
  
— Я слышал, что проект наверняка продлят. Ты вроде подписался, — сказал он.  
  
Выражение лица Оливера было нечитаемым, но после длинной паузы он все же сказал:  
  
— Рэй и Фелисити спросили, соглашусь ли я, так что да, я дал предварительное согласие.  
  
— Почему не полное?  
  
— Есть несколько причин, но я не дурак, чтобы отказываться от такого предложения. Проект принесет нам кучу денег, если все, что говорят Рэй и Фелисити — правда.  
  
Барри кивнул, размышляя над его словами.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты поладил с Леном. Это должно облегчить принятие решения. Но если серьезно… вы теперь снова друзья? Как это случилось?  
  
Оливер почему-то встревожился после этого вопроса.  
  
— Не думаю, что нас можно назвать друзьями.  
  
— Не знаю, сегодня вы демонстрировали… довольно близкие отношения. Дразнили друг друга. Это казалось довольно дружелюбным.  
  
— Посмотрим. Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, — быстро ответил Оливер, в лоб говоря, что нужно сменить тему.  
  
— Да. Прости.  
  
— Все нормально, Барри. Но нам нужно поговорить, но не здесь. Давай в понедельник вечером?  
  
Это предложение застало Барри врасплох. Оливер сначала по телефону предложил сделать паузу, а теперь вдруг резко захотел поговорить, даже день выбрал. Но он не мог отрицать, что часть его хотела все выяснить.  
  
— Да, звучит неплохо. Давай выберем время.  
  
— Я заеду за тобой около семи, — сказал Оливери, и Барри вдруг смутился. Куин за ним приедет — это свидание или что? — Это твоя гримерка?  
  
— Да. Пойду переоденусь. Увидимся в понедельник! — слегка тревожно сказал Барри.  
  
Оливер снова улыбнулся, и Аллену пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не обращать внимание на бабочек в животе.  
  
— Да. Увидимся.  
  
Оливер ушел, а Барри смотрел ему вслед, сознательно игнорируя его охуенную задницу, упакованную в тесный костюм. Черт, Оливер и так слишком привлекательный, куда уже больше…  
  
После того, что произошло за последние две недели — Оливер попросил сделать паузу, Барри переспал с Леном, договорился поужинать с Оливером после того, как он и Лен флиртовали во время съемок, — Барри официально признал, что у него поехала крыша.   
  
Нужно было самому остановиться, выбраться из этого круга, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Барри надеялся, что придет нужное время, что у него будет трезвая голова и правильные мысли. Когда-нибудь этот момент обязательно наступит.  _Наверное_.


End file.
